Un viaje en el tiempo
by Human skull
Summary: Ver la foto de Rachel Barbra Berry en el vestíbulo de aquella casa para ancianos me hacía quererla más cada vez que visitaba al abuelo, había sólo un problema: Ella había vivido en los años treinta y había muerto hace quince. Será que me la encontraría en otra vida? No, yo iría a la suya.
1. Preludio

**hola, esta es una historia nueva basada en una película que vi hace mucho que se llama: Pide al tiempo que vuelva. Es como una "prueba piloto" que se me ocurrió empezar hace dos o tres meses. Aún no está bien planteada en mi mente y no creo que pueda escribirla tan seguido debido a que ya escribo otras tres... pero si les gusta este cap pueden darle Follow y el sistema les avisará cuando ya se haya actualizado. Saludos. N.**

* * *

Como cada domingo me levanté a las ocho de la mañana para hacer mi cama, asearme, desayunar ligero y pasear al perro; también como cada domingo compré el periódico y no leí una sola palabra de él, me lo puse bajo el hombro mientras caminé a la cafetería más cercana y hacía fila para ordenar.

Era día de visitar al abuelo en el asilo dónde lo habíamos internado por común acuerdo, y en realidad no era que lo hubiéramos confinado ahí porque nos estorbara, sino que él mismo nos había propuesto mandarlo a un lugar donde pudiera estar con gente que lo entendiera.

Era una mansión con muchas habitaciones, los ricos tenían oportunidad de pagarlo, una casa hermosa con jardines enormes y un laberinto que pocas veces estaba abierto porque los ancianos con Alzheimer se perdían con mucha mayor facilidad y era un dolor de cabeza encontrarlos.

Tenían alberca techada y al aire libre, era de verdad, un lugar donde yo también hubiera querido vivir de tener la edad de mi abuelo, Ben Fabray.

Yo lo visitaba cada que podía, pero los domingos eran rutina, jugábamos ajedrez y leíamos un poco sentados en la terraza, yo un libro y él, el periódico que compraba antes de ir por mi café. Pasábamos buenas horas juntos, tan buenas que lo llegué a querer más que a mi propio padre; era muy inteligente y perspicaz, en su juventud un hombre muy asediado, así que no te preguntes más de dónde lo hemos sacado los Fabray; vivió muchas cosas y estuvo en la guerra, sabe de teatro y cine, de canto y música, sabe muchísimas cosas y ahora sólo se dedica a contarme las anécdotas de todo lo que ha hecho.

Le pongo atención porque me interesa, porque me transporta al pasado con cada cosa que dice, pareciera que lo estoy viviendo, y me enamoro más del pasado que del presente. Yo siento que no fui de esta época, a veces con cierta música, ropa, olores, lugares… a veces siento que yo estuve en otros años, con otras personas… y recuerdo una foto que está en el vestíbulo…

-Abuelo?-. Pregunto –Nunca lo había preguntado, bueno no a ti, sino a mí, a mí siempre me lo pregunto, sé que la mujer de la foto en el vestíbulo se llama Rachel Berry- Y entonces mi abuelo comienza a sonreír, él siempre lo ha sospechado de mi, siempre tuvo esta idea de que yo no era como las demás niñas y siempre se lo mencionó a mis padres, sabe bien por qué pregunto –Ya he investigado en internet y fue muy famosa en su tiempo, en los treinta creo yo, cuando tú eras un niño… qué puedes contarme de ella, lo que veías tú, lo que te gustaba, cómo era su voz en vivo, dime detalles que internet no cuenta-.

Mi abuelo se echó a reír y dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, sacó sus medicinas del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y me miró. Yo me encogí un poco en mi asiento, sabía que había hablado de más, que algo iba a decirme al respecto, él era de mente abierta por la vida que había llevado, pero no sabía qué tan abierta.

-Quinn, era una mujer hermosa, como has visto ya en la foto, cada vez que pasamos por el vestíbulo la observas y te brillan los ojos, como si desearas estar en esa época, como si desearas tenerla-. Desvié la mirada y me puse nerviosa –Yo también hubiera querido tenerla en su tiempo, de haberle gustado los hombres, seguro la hubiera tenido si hubiera sido de su edad. Pero no, Rachel Berry era una lesbiana que sólo se paseaba con hombres que eran su… cómo le llaman, gay beard?-. Me encogí de hombros y meneé la cabeza, quizás así les decían y, estaba tan emocionada con lo que me había dicho que también me sentía como triste, porque si yo hubiera vivido entonces, yo sí la hubiera tenido –Bien, hombres que disfrazaran su homosexualidad; era una mujer muy divertida y talentosa, reía a diario y a todas horas; yo la escuchaba hablar con mi padre acerca de su presentación, acerca de sus amores. Le presentó a algunas de sus aventuras y la vi cantar muchas veces, tenía una voz increíble, era un placer verla sobre el escenario o junto al piano cantando, amenizando las reuniones -.

Siento la garganta seca y el corazón me sigue latiendo tan fuerte que parece que me está contando algo de vida o muerte. Le doy un trago a mi agua mineral con limón y sigo en silencio pues espero que continúe lo antes posible.

-Después dejó Nueva York y se marchó a Europa con uno de sus amores, pero fue algo enfermizo y supongo que ya has leído cómo terminó Rachel Barbra Berry, vivió en esta mansión los últimos años de su vida-. Y entonces con la barbilla sobre mi mano y el codo en la mesa, suspiro.  
-Es todo lo que sabes? Son todos los detalles?-.  
-Si Quinn, no le pidas a un viejo de ochenta años que recuerde todos los detalles, te aseguro que ni tú tienes la capacidad de recordarlo todo-. Sonreí y me recargué en la silla.  
-Tienes razón… crees… crees que Tonya me quiera regalar la foto?-. Tonya era la dueña de la casa y se me figuraba muchísimo a la madre de Benjamin Button en la película del mismo nombre.  
-Lo dudo, es su tesoro y además recuerda que ella ya no administra el lugar, sino su hija-. Me entristecí –Pero…-. Y me señaló con el dedo, sonriéndome, sabía que tenía un as bajo la manga –Yo tengo una… autografiada y te la voy a dar… si prometes cuidarla-.  
-Oh dios abuelo, claro que la cuidaré, será mi tesoro te lo prometo-. Mi entusiasmo no cabía en mi cuerpo, se me desbordaba por los ojos y por la voz.

Pasamos a su habitación y abrió su ropero, sacó una caja de color blanco donde guardaba muchas, muchas fotos y las echó sobre la cama. Comenzó a verlas con añoranza, unas ya estaban un poco rotas, otras un tanto borrosas y cada vez que encontraba una que lo hacía reír, me contaba la historia detrás de la foto, una hora más tarde apareció Rachel Barbra Berry.

-Bingo!-. Tenía un vestido precioso, pero no adivinaba el color porque estaba en sepia, tenía el cabello arreglado en ondas como en los años treinta, un collar de bolas que le colgaba hasta el ombligo, muy Charleston el asunto y me enamoró aún más.

La firma estaba atrás, escrita con una letra un tanto irregular: Para Benjamin Fabray, el guapo Ben. Con cariño Rachel Barbra Berry. Luego su firma y una estrella.

-Sabías que Barbra Streisand se llama así por ella?-. Negué con la cabeza –Pues sí, le pusieron así por Rachel Barbra Berry-. Yo seguía sin palabras, ahora que tenía la foto entre mis manos parecía que estaba viendo a alguien que ya conocía, juro que casi podría ver a través de sus ojos, que ella me miraba de vuelta y me sonreía, su letra tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan nueva…  
-Se acabó el tiempo de visitas Señor Fabray-. Era Norma que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta tras su par de 'knocks'.  
-Tan pronto?-. Y mi abuelo y yo miramos el reloj al mismo tiempo; seis de la tarde.  
-Vaya, se pasó tan rápido que no puedo creer que ya sean las seis-. Besé al abuelo en la mejilla y lo abracé –Gracias por la foto, la cuidaré como si fuera un tesoro, bueno prácticamente lo es para mí, mañana no puedo venir a verte, pero el martes lo más seguro es que sí o el miércoles-.  
-No te presiones, tienes deberes en la editorial, termínalos y si no estás muy cansada, vienes y nos vamos a caminar-.  
-Hecho!-. Volví a besarlo en la mejilla y me fui.

La foto dentro de mi bolso era en verdad mi tesoro. Jamás creí que mi abuelo tuviera una foto autografiada, nunca le había contado a nadie sobre esa especie de "obsesión" curiosa que tenía por alguien que había tenido los mejores años de su vida en los treinta; pensarían que estaba loca, que era una geek, quién sabe de cuantas formas me hubieran llamado.

Cuando llegué a casa ya había oscurecido, Arthur, mi perro, ya estaba esperándome en la puerta. Brincó poniéndome las patitas delanteras sobre la pierna y me agaché para acariciarle la cabeza y dejé la foto en la mesa del comedor.

Vivía en los suburbios, me había cansado de la gente, de la vida tan acelerada de Nueva York, así que me había instalado en una casa bastante agradable a las afueras. No estaba comprometida y tampoco tenía un interés amoroso, la soltería era parte de mi vida; no estaba interesada en una compañía porque la libertad que no tener pareja me brindaba era sin duda algo que no tenía comparación.

Cené como siempre, sentada frente a la televisión viendo cualquier película. Cargué a Arthur y subí a mi habitación, quité los miles de cojines que había en la cama y me metí bajo las sábanas después de haberme lavado la cara y haberme cepillado los dientes.

La foto ya estaba al lado de mi buró y antes de apagar la luz le di un último vistazo, era tan hermosa, con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada… me hubiera gustado haber vivido en aquella época, me hubiera gustado poder enamorarla… será que si inventaba una máquina del tiempo podría conocerla? Seh claro, mira que hacer una máquina del tiempo es pan comido.

Sonreí por este pensamiento absurdo y apagué por fin la luz, me acomodé y me dispuse a dormir.

Xxxxxx

Me levanté completamente asustada, por dios, en dónde estaba? No había alfombra sino que más bien sentí la duela bajo mis pies, abajo se escuchaban voces de gente que parecía estarla pasando bastante bien, reían y sonaba una música que definitivamente era antigua.

Mis ropas no eran mis ropas y los muebles eran viejos pero nuevos al mismo tiempo. Me había emborrachado y alguien me había subido a la habitación? No, yo había visitado al abuelo antes de llegar a casa.

Me puse la bata que colgaba del baño y salí con mucha precaución, era un pasillo con piso de madera y una alfombra roja en el medio, había muebles a la orilla, pegados a las paredes, era largo, había demasiadas habitaciones.

Seguí la música y me asomé por las escaleras, bajando apenas el primer escalón.

Esto era una broma no? Una fiesta de disfraces?

-Ah, señorita Fabray, es bueno ver que ha salido de su habitación, ya se siente mejor?-. Asentí sólo por hacerlo, yo no conocía a esta mucama de color que me hablaba por mi apellido y me preguntaba por mi salud –Perfecto, venga vamos, la vestiré para que pueda bajar a la fiesta de su tío-.  
-Mi tío?- pregunté confundida y con miedo.  
-Si-.  
-Quién es mi tío?-.  
-Samuel Fabray-. Dijo como si fuera obvio, volteó a ver una foto que estaba en la mesilla, sabía que me estaba señalando que él era de quien hablaba. Samuel Fabray no era mi tío, era mi bisabuelo, el que por cierto había muerto antes de conocerlo.

En silencio me dejé vestir por ella, la miraba extraño y ella me veía con diversión.

-No se preocupe, ya verá que el golpe pasará pronto y su memoria también. Es cosa seria caerse de un caballo y golpearse la cabeza; creíamos que duraría bastante dormida, pero la veo mejor-. Seguí en silencio. –Listo! Qué hermoso vestido le han regalado y le queda a la perfección; ahora vaya, vaya que su tío la espera-.

Me sacó casi a empujones de la habitación y me señaló las escaleras cuando me giré con duda para verla, tenía miedo y no sabía si estaba soñando, si era una broma… no sabía nada. Bajé cuidadosamente y muy lento y entonces me detuve en seco, fue cuando la canción comenzó y que se puso a un lado del piano con una copa en su mano que me di cuenta de quien cantaba: Rachel Barbra Berry.

Luego todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Perder el conocimiento de esa forma, enfrente de todos los invitados de Samuel Fabray fue una de las cosas más bochornosas que me pudieron haber pasado en mi vida y en ésta otra (si es que no es un sueño).

Cuando abro los ojos siento un trapo mojado en la frente y veo a la misma mujer que me vistió, cuidándome.

-Al parecer aún no está tan fuerte como para estar en la fiesta de su tío-. Me quita el trapo y siento la frente fresca.  
-Cómo te llamas?-. Pregunto con naturalidad, tutear a las personas es algo que siempre hago a excepción de que sea alguien mucho más grande que yo y ella es unos años más joven.  
-Tynice, Señorita Fabray-. Moja de nuevo el trapo en un plato hondo que apuesto es de porcelana.  
-Dime Quinn, tanta formalidad me abruma-. Me sonríe; puedo apostar porque mi petición de que me llame Quinn no será respetada –Y… cómo fue que me caí del caballo? Estabas ahí?-.  
-No, pero su tío dijo que pareció que se ausentó de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo-. _Fue quizás cuando llegué a este lugar… cuando mi conciencia se posó en este tiempo y lugar. Qué estúpido suena eso, por dios! _

Volví a sentir el trapo húmedo y frío, delicioso. La cabeza me dolía un poco, pero no creo que me hubiera pegado tan fuerte porque no tenía contusiones.

-Tal vez si me dieras un Tylenol me sentiría mejor, no creo que el trapo mojado me sirva demasiado, créeme, lo he intentado en casa-.  
-En casa? Se refiere a esta casa? Porque no ha vivido en otra más que en ésta y en la casa de campo en verano-. Frunzo el ceño.  
-Claro, claro… tendrás lo que te pedí?-.  
-Lo lamento, pero no sé qué es Tylenol señorita-.  
-Es paracetamol-. Sigue mirándome con confusión. –Aspirina?-.  
-Ah claro, claro, en seguida se la traigo-.

Salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Era una puerta de madera con molduras, el picaporte dorado era oval y no tenía seguro por ningún lado. La cama estaba en medio de la habitación, dos burós de color café oscuro a los lados con una lámpara de tela en cada uno. Frente a mí estaba el tocador del mismo color que los burós, y tenía tres espejos (el mismo tocador que había sido mío en Lima, sabía que era una reliquia familiar, sabía que pertenecía a alguien que se llamaba igual que yo, pero nunca tuve en mis manos el árbol de la familia así que no sabía cuál era el verdadero parentezco) me levanté y abrí uno de los cajones donde había otro cajón secreto, ahí antes guardaba un diario, ahora qué habría ahí?

Fotografías de un par de adultos, hombre y mujer, que no conocía y unas hojas encuadernadas con cubierta de cuero negro, cerrado y amarrado por unas cuerdas de cuero también, podía oler la piel, las hojas eran blancas y estaba escrito con mi letra, no en tinta con las plumas comunes, ésta había sido metida en un tintero, sin duda estaba hecho con pluma fuente.

Quité otras hojas y la encontré, una pluma plateada con incrustaciones de oro. Esto sin duda costaba mucho.

Las cortinas eran de terciopelo color tinto, lo mismo que el par de sillas tipo Luis XVI y la mesa circular que tenía en el medio una planta. Me percaté de que no era la única planta que había en la habitación, tenía otras dos macetas con algo que parecían helechos.

Al lado de la cama había una puerta que llevaba al baño, un baño grande con una tina hermosa de color blanco, un lavabo, de porcelana también y un espejo enorme que parecía estar templado. Hacía mucho que no veía uno de éstos.

El piso tenía losetas blancas y negras.

La puerta que estaba al frente de mi cama era mi vestidor, un closet grande en el que cabían mi ropa, zapatos, sombreros (bastante chistosos por cierto) guantes acomodados por color, collares, etc. No había tenido nunca un closet tan grande.

El piso de la habitación era de duela oscura, que crujía bajo mis pies, y en los pies de la cama un baúl que estaba cerrado con llave, era color verde seco con remaches plateados, lo reconocí también en seguida, era un baúl que había heredado después que el tocador, pero no pertenecía a Quinn… la otra Quinn, sino a mi bisabuelo… bueno al menos las cosas estaban encajando ahora… creo.

Había viajado en el tiempo, quizás en el sueño me había introducido en un gusano del tiempo, era la única respuesta que podía encontrar hasta el momento, si viajé al pasado, entonces… seguramente lo que hubiera hecho en este tiempo repercutiría en mi futuro y como yo venía del futuro seguramente me había heredado a mí misma el tocador y quizás también el baúl.

Bueno, caray creo que ni yo misma me estoy entendiendo en estos momentos…

La puerta se abrió y entró Tynice con un vaso de agua y una servilleta donde estaría mi pastilla.

-Aquí tiene señorita; no será mejor que se recueste y descanse un poco más?-. Estaba negando con la cabeza cuando tomé la pastilla y le di un trago al agua.  
-Nop, las aspirinas son mágicas, según sé, adelgazan la sangre, lo que hace que el bombeo sea más sencillo, o algo así, no recuerdo cómo me lo explicó un amigo… por eso es importante que si te vas a perforar alguna parte del cuerpo, no te tomes ninguna aspirina antes o tu coagulación será difícil-.  
-Señorita, no se ofenda pero… de lo que hemos conversado desde que despertó no entiendo nada… segura que se siente bien?-. Sonrío divertida, por supuesto que ella no sabe que en mi tiempo las perforaciones son comunes. Sabrán en este tiempo siquiera la connotación que nosotros le damos a la palabra perforación? No.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien… creo que bajaré a la fiesta… por cierto, sabes donde pueda estar la llave de ese baúl?-.  
-La lleva usted consigo todo el tiempo-. Me señaló un collar que llevaba en el cuello. Me llevé la mano y sentí la cadena.  
-Claro, qué torpe yo-. Saqué la llave… definitivamente ese era mi baúl.

Cuando salí de la habitación en seguida me invadió de nuevo el ruido de voces y música, el olor a tabaco y a loción de hombre.

Antes de bajar las escaleras me paré frente a un espejo. No me gustaba en lo más mínimo la forma en la que tenía pintada la boca, pero esa era la forma en la que se usaba, no me gustaba el peinado y no me gustaba la ropa, mucho menos los zapatos, por qué no pude haberme ido a… 1887 por ejemplo? Como sea, quizás si me visto a la Marlene Dietrich no esté el asunto tan mal.

Mientras bajaba las miradas se posaban en mí, los caballeros inclinaban la cabeza para saludar y las mujeres me sonreían.

-Ah Quinn, es bueno ver que ya te sientes mejor-. El hombre de bigote delgado y cabellera rubia tenía que ser Samuel.  
-Mucho mejor-. Respondo con naturalidad, este sueño vaya que me está gustando.  
-Excelente, te quiero presentar a alguien que no has conocido aún-. Me toma del brazo y siento su otra mano en mi espalda a una altura correcta.

Ella esta de espalda y platica con alguien a quien no le puedo ver el rostro, yo comienzo a sentir mi corazón acelerado, puedo oler su perfume ya, escuchar su risa y su voz, puedo saber cómo suena sin la estúpida digitalización. Así es como se escucha ella sin tecnología de por medio.

-Rachel querida, he de presentarte por fin a mi sobrina Quinn Fabray-. Cuando voltea y puedo verla por fin frente a frente dejo de respirar, es tal y como la vi en la foto, pero con color, con el tono correcto de su piel y de su cabello, de sus ojos, con sus dientes blanquísimos y sonrisa amplia, de manos hermosas, con cada detalle que puedo ver estando a menos de un metro de distancia.  
-Un gusto-. Me dice y se acerca a mí para besarme ambas mejillas.  
-El gusto es mío-. Respondo, sé que mi rostro esta rojo, sé que incluso las piernas me están fallando y siento que me desplomaré de la emoción.

Es como si… es como si estuvieras frente a la persona que más admiras en el mundo, de quien compras todos sus libros, o de quien compras todos sus discos o ves sus películas; ahora multiplícalo por mil porque cuando yo admiraba a Rachel Barbra Berry ella ya no estaba viva y ahora lo está, está viva y está frente a mí.

Nuestras manos se tocan pero no me satisface, nuestros guantes impiden que pueda sentir su piel.

-Cómo es que no la había visto antes?-. Me mira de pies a cabeza y yo me siento apenada.  
-Estaba de viaje por Europa-. Dijo mi tío. _Ah sí? Vaya! Qué mal que no lo recuerdo._

-Te ha gustado?-. Me pregunta… qué puedo decir? Viajé cuando tenía diez años.  
-Muy interesante en realidad, muchísimos lugares por visitar-. Eso contesta a la pregunta? Supongo que sí, no es necesario dar detalles.  
-Y qué lugares visitaste?-. _esa pregunta requiere de respuestas menos evasivas, rayos!_  
-Los más importantes, ya sabes… em… museos, el moulin rouge-.  
-El Moulin Rouge? No lo han cerrado ya?-.  
-Lo visité por fuera-. No sabía cuándo habían cerrado el Moulin Rouge como burdel y lo habían convertido en museo –También Le café de L'Enfer-. Frunció el ceño.  
-Gustos extravagantes, seguro es por herencia-. Samuel se rió y yo tuve que hacerlo también pero no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.

Le Café De L'enfer se hizo famoso por su decoración, lo recordé porque sale una imagen del mismo en la película de Baz Luhrmann, estaba decorado con cráneos y huesos "humanos", ataúdes, era un café muy extraño y fue muy popular en su época entre los excéntricos, quizás tendría oportunidad de ir, moría por ir.

Estaba por decirme otra cosa cuando un hombre de edad madura se le acercó y le habló al oído, nos pasó la mirada a ambos, a mi tío y a mí y luego se disculpó.

-Quién es él?-. Pregunto. Mi tío se voltea con el mesero que lleva una bandeja de bebidas en copas, toma dos y me entrega una.  
-El manager de Rachel; creemos que llegará a ser una gran estrella, por el momento ameniza nuestras reuniones y aparece en obras de mediana calidad, pero apostamos porque llegará a ser una de las más grandes en el teatro y el canto-. Sonrío, recordando la enorme biografía que tiene… tendrá en wikipedia.  
-Apuesto lo que sea porque así será, puedo ver el futuro, lo sabías?-. Este hombre es nuevo para mí, pero lo trato con tanta familiaridad, sintiéndome cómoda a su lado. Parece que lo conozco de toda la vida y… supongo que así es. Escucho su carcajada que invade el salón.  
-No empieces, los videntes deben de pasar de moda ya; aunque sería buen negocio: Quinn Fabray, espiritista-. Hace la mano como señalando la frase en una marquesina.  
-Tío, qué edad tengo?-. Si tengo la misma que allá o aquí, para el caso no he salido de Nueva York, tendría 24 años, algo grande para seguir soltera en este tiempo. Me frunce el ceño y me mira con preocupación.  
-Segura que te sientes bien?-. Asiento, sólo estoy un poco confundida –Bueno, dado que ningún chico ha llamado tu atención y pareciera que tomarás las riendas del negocio a pesar de ser mujer…-. _A pesar de ser mujer?! Ja! –_ tienes veinticuatro años y soltera-. _Anne Liester* de casualidad? _  
-O sea incasable, con zeta y con ese-. _Incazable/incasable._  
-Ya me he cansado de presentarte a los chicos de las mejores familias, no te quieres casar? No te cases… sólo espero que no mueras sola, los hijos deben hacerte compañía y un buen marido no te vendría mal-.  
-Vaya quizás no quiero ni hijos ni un buen marido, y morir sola? Con que un perro esté a mi lado en mi lecho de muerte, me conformo-. Doy un trago a mi bebida, es un vino delicioso, es dulzón y no me raspa la garganta.  
-Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que dices-. Me mira con seriedad, pero luego me sonríe y sé que él entiende a lo que me refiero.  
-Tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien, no te preocupes-.  
-Más te vale que valga la pena-. Me toca la punta de la nariz con su dedo. Parpadeo y hago la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-No lo dudes ni un momento tío, ni uno sólo-.

Esta por decirme algo pero una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso nos interrumpe, está curiosa por acercarse y en seguida, con su plática, me doy cuenta que lo único que le interesa es hablarme de su apuesto hijo que también es soltero, de mi edad y heredero de la destiladora del alcohol que estamos tomando.

Me lo señala, está en una esquina del salón y nos mira, esperando que yo le sonría para que él pueda acercarse a platicar conmigo. Estos tiempos idiotas donde se cree que la mujer es como un bien más que puede ser manejado al antojo e interés de las personas… y bueno, el futuro no ha distado demasiado de este presente, sólo que se ve menos, y allá, en el 2013 si quiero tirarme a una chica lo hago, si quiero ofender a un chico también, pudiera bien tener 30 años y no soy una quedada y no me tengo que estar dirigiendo con tanta propiedad a las personas. Por dios que ya ni siquiera necesitaría de una Tynice para vestirme y atender mis desmayos.

Podría acostumbrarme con facilidad a los años treinta? Pudiera ser, si dejan de joderme con: encuentra a un buen hombre. Los buenos hombres son escasos y para acabar pronto, buenos o malos, no me gustan, yo sólo quiero estar con cierta morena que está ahora más lejos de mí hablando quien sabe de qué cosas.

En qué punto me quedé sola? No lo sé, pero no estoy ahora hablando con nadie, Samuel atiende negocios, la señora cuyo nombre no recuerdo se ha ido a donde su hijo y creo que entendió el mensaje porque ya no me mira y los demás platican, beben y ríen mientras la música nos sigue amenizando la reunión.

-Ya te he visto cómo babeas por ella-. Volteo a ver quién me habla, es una chica rubia mas alta que yo, de unos ojos azules hermosos.  
-Cómo dices?-.  
-Que te has visto demasiado obvia con la señorita Berry-. Contesta como si fuéramos íntimas amigas.  
-Y tú eres?-. Yo lo pregunto en serio, pero ella se echa a reír y me choca el hombro con el suyo.  
-Mala memoria gracias a la caída? O solo me estás jugando una broma?-.  
-Hablo muy en serio, creo yo-.  
-Britt, tu prima-. _Ah claro, cómo olvidarte ¬¬  
_-Si, claro, Britt, lo siento… pero…-.  
-Descuida, ya me recordarás, eso si la caída no te dejó muy mal, en caso contrario tendremos que internarte con el loquero-. Tanta confianza en su manera de hablarme no sabía si me molestaba o en realidad me aliviaba. –Sé quién eres-. Me dice quedamente, acercándose a mi oído.

-Sí, soy Quinn, somos primas, no?-. Me volteé para que no escuchara lo siguiente –Y luego dice que la loca soy yo-.  
-Sí, eres Quinn del futuro-. La miro en seguida y me le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. Se echa a reír y me toma del brazo, alejándome de la concurrencia. –No te asustes, a mi me pasó lo mismo… sólo que yo lo hice al revés, fui a tu tiempo…-. Pone cara de añoranza –Extraño las palomas de microondas y el internet-. _En serio? _–pero sabes lo que más extraño?-. Negué con la cabeza. – A Santana-. Me da una tos repentina, en serio que sabe de lo que habla.  
-C-c-cómo te pasó?-. Se encoje de hombros.  
-Supongo que como a ti, te quedaste dormida, no?-.  
-Si-.  
-Yo también, fue culpa de Da Vinci y sus inventos futuristas, yo quería ver el futuro-. Sonrío.  
-Y yo el pasado-.  
-Déjame adivinar, por Rachel Barbra Berry-.  
-La única y hermosa-. Se echa a reír. –Por qué no estás en el futuro?-. vuelve a encogerse de hombros.  
-No sé, una noche simplemente volví a amanecer aquí… no sabes lo doloroso que fue para mí, no he podido regresar de nuevo y no sé cómo funciona esto; claro que Santana no ha nacido, faltan bastantes años para que eso pase… pero qué tal que en otra realidad ella se pregunta a dónde me he ido?-. Buena pregunta.  
-Y cómo sabes que yo vengo del futuro?-.  
-No eres la misma Quinn y ésta cicatriz que tienes aquí-. Me señala la nariz –Indica que alguna vez trajiste un arete-. Tiene razón. –Además por tu forma de moverte y porque todo lo ves como si fuera nuevo, así estaba yo, no puedo creer el ruido que hay, toda la gente que habita en Nueva York, todo mundo tiene prisa-. Me río.  
-Sí, ese es el Nueva York de entonces-.  
-Y les gusta mucho esa foto de los obreros que construyeron el edificio enorme ese, cuando aquí aun no está en construcción!-. Sigo sonriendo.  
-Lo estará pronto-. Me ensombrezco un poco, si ella está acá de vuelta, entonces yo también lo estaré allá –Cuánto tiempo… estuviste en el futuro?-.  
-Quizás unos seis meses, ahora que he regresado la memoria se me borra y hay muchos detalles que no recuerdo muy bien-.  
-Crees en la teoría de que el conjunto de almas reencarnan juntas?-. Le pregunto, espero su respuesta con ansias.  
-Sí, pero entonces no me sé explicar estos viajes al futuro y pasado… para qué? Con qué propósito?-.  
-No lo sé tampoco… pero de ser así… quizás puedas encontrar a Santana en ésta vida-.  
-Cómo tú encontraste a Rachel Berry, no?-. Ese es un muy buen punto.  
-Pero, sí eres mi prima o me estás jugando una broma-.  
-Lo soy-.  
-Esto es muy complicado de entender, ya no sé si me duele la cabeza por el golpe o porque no puedo procesarlo todo de momento-.  
-Te tomará tiempo acostumbrarte-. Se me queda viendo, parece que no puede creer que esto esté pasando. –No puedo creer que a ti también te sucediera-. Tenía razón en mi pensar.  
-Crees que sea de familia?-.  
-Que así como hay familias de magos y de videntes, también los haya de viajeros en el tiempo?-.  
-Ajá, eso-. Digo, Britt y yo nos estamos conectando bastante bien.  
-Supongo, quién sabe, yo no lo había escuchado de nadie más y hasta hoy creí que o era la única o me estaba volviendo loca-.  
-Supongo que… ya somos dos locas-. Se ríe junto conmigo.

Busco con la mirada a Rachel y me doy cuenta de que sus ojos están sobre los míos, está sonriendo, pero no me está sonriendo a mí, alguien más platica con ella, pero es en mi dónde esta su atención.

-Cómo conociste a Rachel?-. Escucho a Britt pero no le quito la mirada de encima a la que está frente a mí.  
-Una foto, en el vestíbulo del hogar para ancianos donde vive mi abuelo… vivirá mi abuelo-. Nos apenamos por fin las dos y cada una desvía la mirada, yo la dirijo a Britt –Cada vez que pasaba y la veía anhelaba mucho más haberla conocido, hasta que mi abuelo me dijo que él tenía una foto autografiada de Rachel, me la dio… si hablamos en "tiempo" real, ayer, ayer domingo-.  
-Hoy es domingo-. Frunzo el ceño…  
-Y cómo conociste a Santana?-.  
-Fue penoso, desperté en un callejón sucio, al levantarme y salir a las calles me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y por supuesto que me horroricé, pasé dos horas sentada en el mismo lugar y luego caminé lentamente, viendo todo lo que me rodeaba; me topé con ella en una esquina, chocamos y aunque al principio se notó agresiva, luego parecí darle ternura cuando le pregunté sobre dónde estaba y qué año era-. Su mirada se pierde en la distancia, está recordando y viviendo de nuevo lo que sucedió ese día. –Me vio hambrienta y me invitó un… cómo le llaman? Hot dog-. Sonrío cuando escucho el nombre y se me abre el apetito –En fin, que por la noche me pregunta a dónde debe acompañarme y yo le digo que no tengo en donde dormir, así que termino durmiendo en su casa y ya lo demás creo que podrás imaginarlo-.  
-Cuando despertaste tenías ropa?-.  
-La que tenía puesta en este tiempo-. _Algo no me hace sentido en nuestras historias, son parecidas, pero hay algo que las hace distintas.  
_-Y… hace cuánto que estas acá de nuevo?-. Veo tristeza en su mirada.  
-Un año-.  
-Dices que no has podido regresar-. Antes de contestar ya me está negando con la cabeza.  
-No, lo he intentado todo pero no hay nada que funcione-. Saca un espejo y se retoca el labial –Cómo dices que se llama tu abuelo?-.  
-No lo dije, pero se llamará Benjamin Fabray… y Samuel no es mi tío, es mi bisabuelo-. Se acomoda el cabello y frunce en entrecejo.  
-Pues no conozco a ningún Benjamín Fabray-.  
-Oh, no ha nacido aún, dale un año o dos, no recuerdo bien-. Me abraza y ya siento la misma familiaridad que siento con Samuel.

Mi teoría es que… mi alma ha regresado a esta época quien sabe por qué y Britt viajó al futuro pero aún no había nacido en mi tempo; sí, quizás los grupos de almas reencarnan juntas, así que Britt quizás se iba a encontrar conmigo pero yo unos años más grande que ella.

Dicen que no siempre tu amor de la vida será de nuevo tu amor de la vida en la siguiente. Podría ser tu tío, podría ser tu amigo, quizás un primo… es extraño… yo quiero creer que los amores son amores en cualquier vida.

-Dices pues que Santana vive en Nueva York?-.  
-En la cincuenta y nueve y Park-. Siento un golpe en el estómago.  
-En unos departamentos lujosos…-.  
-Cómo lo sabes?-. Abre grandes los ojos, suena emocionada.  
-Porque yo viví ahí antes de mudarme a los suburbios-.  
-No eras demasiado joven para mudarte a los suburbios?-.  
-Qué son los suburbios?-. Me da ternura su cara de interrogación.  
-New Jersey-.  
-Demonios, y viajas todos los días hacia allá?-.  
-Son sólo cinco minutos lo que tengo que hacer para llegar allá, los túneles serán muy útiles-.  
-Tuneles para llegar a Nueva York-. Dice con la mirada perdida de nuevo.  
-Britt-. Sigo pensando en santana… no sería mucha coincidencia que… -Cómo se llamaba Santana, Santana qué?-. Hace un esfuerzo por recordar.  
-Lo… lo… lopez, sí, Lopez, era un apellido latino muy común-. Ding ding ding! Bingo, sí es.  
-Santana renta mi departamento, pero yo no la conocí ni te conocí porque dejé que un agente de bienes raíces se hiciera cargo del asunto-. Wow… wow! Seguía sin poder creerlo.  
-Aún no entiendo muchas cosas-. Me dice y yo tomo otras copas de vino.  
-No te esfuerces demasiado, yo tampoco lo hago-.

Busco en el salón por Rachel Berry y no la encuentro, pero veo a Samuel que se acerca y nos sonríe.

-La están pasando bien?-. Pregunta, se acomoda el bigote y se alisa el saco.  
-Sí, Tío… en dónde está la tía Eve?-.  
-No se siente muy bien y la hemos dejado descansando en su habitación-. Los principios del cáncer.  
-Vaya…-. Contesto… será que es verdad que si cambio una cosa aquí todo el futuro cambiará? Por temor me quedo callada. –Y la señorita Berry?-.  
-Se ha marchado ya, tiene una presentación mañana, las nuevas estrellas tienen que descansar-. Demonios!  
-Y será que la volveremos a ver?-.  
-Seguro, en una semana la tendremos de nuevo en casa y luego nos retiraremos a la casa de campo para el verano-.  
-No tendrá presentaciones en el verano?-. Eso es raro para una estrella de su talla… ah, pero es que aún no es tan conocida… espero poder ver su asenso en el espectáculo.  
-No, su manager, que es amigo de la familia ha dicho que es prudente que descanse y me he ofrecido para que vayamos a pasarlo fuera, el aire del campo le hará bien a tu tía Eve-. Quimioterapia le vendría mejor… pero no sé si ya se ha inventado, creo que no.

Sonrío, me entristece no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Estás bien?-. Pregunta Britt cuando Samuel se retira.  
-Si… si, sólo es… incómodo saber cosas que…-.  
-Que qué-.  
-Olvídalo, no me hagas caso-.

Me estoy quitando la ropa cuando escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta, es Tynice, no me preocupa que me vea en ropa interior, no tenemos a caso lo mismo? Nunca cuidé demasiado quien me veía así, sobre todo contando las miles de veces en las que me vieron así en las duchas cuando fui porrista.

Ella se apena y baja la mirada pero entra a la habitación.

-Perdone señorita, llegué tarde para ponerle la pijama-. Se me forma una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.  
-Ponerme la pijama? Qué tengo, cuatro años?-. Piensa que la estoy regañando y da un paso hacia atrás.  
-Es su costumbre-. Qué clase de inútil era yo entonces?!  
-Ya no más Tynice, tengo dos manos y yo puedo hacer bastantes cosas sola… y no lo tomes como regaño… yo aún no comprendo por qué tienes que trabajar como mi sirvienta si eres tan humano como yo-. Me levanta la mirada en seguida y me mira con una sorpresa que no vi nunca en ninguna otra persona.  
-No hemos dejado de ser esclavos-. Contesta.  
-Y pasarán aún algunos años para que la gente comprenda que sí dejaron de serlo… pero descuida… ya verás que un hombre de color llegará a ser presidente de los estados unidos-. Se ríe, parece que se burlara, y es así, se tapa la boca y me ve con miedo. Qué pude haber hecho antes como para que me viera con miedo?  
-Perdone, yo…-.  
-Tynice, no te disculpes por un gesto tan natural… otra cosa, la Quinn que conociste no existe más, así que haz de cuenta que volvemos a conoceros… pero sabes qué sí te agradecería bastante?-. Me niega con la cabeza agachada –Que me hicieras un favor enorme-.  
-Cuál es ese señorita Fabray-. Respiro desesperada  
–Te he dicho que soy Quinn-.  
-Cuál es ese…-. Titubea un poco –Q-quinn?-.  
-Que me consiguieras algo de comer, muero de hambre-.  
-Si, es que ha despertado cuando la cena ya se había servido-. Sonrío.  
-Entonces podrás traerme… no sé, pan con mermelada y un vaso con leche?-. Me sonríe cuando ve que no es un mandato, sino más bien una petición amable. Asiente y sale de la habitación.

Siete días más y estaré una semana entera con Rachel Barbra Berry. Sueño o no… pues quejarme no me serviría de mucho; de hecho, no quiero quejarme.

No hay internet, no tengo auto, no hay celulares, no existen los sms, ni los mails, no existen los aviones transatlánticos… pero bah! Quién necesita esas cosas y más cuando se tiene cerca a Rachel? Yo no.


	3. Chapter 3

No voy a mentir, tengo dos días en esta nueva vida y extraño un poco la tecnología, me hace falta entrar a internet para distraerme y visitar mis blogs favoritos, también de pronto me aburro y me llegan estas ganas de ver una película, una que no sea en blanco y negro; necesito calentar mi comida en horno de microondas o hacerme un café en dos minutos.

La leche deslactosada en cartón, bueno para terminar pronto, simplemente la leche deslactosada, el sushi, sinceramente creo que le fue más fácil a Britt hacerse a mi vida que yo a la suya. A su tiempo, a sus costumbres; a veces todo me parece demasiado cordial y formal, extraño esa voz y voto que se le "brinda" a las mujeres del siglo XXI. Digo, ya sé que aún no estamos en igualdad de género y sexo, pero por dios que no creí que me fuera a enfadar tanto.

No he podido ver a Rachel pero me contento con la idea de que el fin de semana nos retiraremos a la casa de campo de mi tío y entonces la tendré conmigo por una temporada larga; me llena de emoción saberlo, ver mis oportunidades tan cerca. Sólo los más allegados a ella saben que tiene una preferencia por las mujeres, ignora que yo lo sé, ignora que en realidad yo la conocí cuando ya estaba muerta… pero haré uso de las circunstancias y me animaré a empezar con la conquista.

En el dos mil nunca fui realmente una Casanova, era más bien del tipo que espera que se le acerquen y si cumple con mis expectativas hago el intento, pero hacer el intento era salir un par de veces y buscar un pretexto para no hacerlo más. Mi frase para no envolverme con ellas: no me interesan las relaciones sentimentales de pareja.

Me gustaba mi libertad, me gustaba mi soledad, puede sonar patético, puede sonar triste y amargado, la verdad es que no creía que tuviera lo necesario para ser novia de alguien, no soy material para pareja.

Tengo impaciencia y exigencia, lo que hacía de mis pocas relaciones algo falto de cursilerías y detalles, era más bien como un hielo que intenta estar acompañado sin la más mínima intención de derretirse y estar en contacto con sus sentimientos.

Pero luego entonces me doy cuenta que estoy en Nueva York de los años treinta y tengo muchísimas cosas por aprender, puedo ser un poco más sabia de saber lo que sé del futuro y lo que aprenderé de este pasado que para ellos es el presente.

Tomo lo necesario y salgo a dar un paseo, lo que ignoro hasta el momento es que ese paseo me parecerá fascinante, no sólo porque veré edificios que ya conocía tal y como eran antes del deterioro o las remodelaciones, que veré calles con cosas que ya no existirán en el 2013.

Por ejemplo, en una esquina había una cafetería que estaba abierta las 24 horas y ahora es lo que llaman droguería o botica. El club que solía visitar es una casa bastante bien conservada.

Lo que me apasiona de este Nueva York de los años treinta es su arquitectura, sus farolas, su gente caminando por las calles, la música que sale de los bares, las mujeres que ríen, los hombres que aún las llevan de brazo y les sonríen.

Sus sombreros con plumas, sus brazos enguantados, los labios pintados de rojo, sus vestidos; yo me siento un poco ajena, pero me siento como en un parque temático, que si hubiera tenido que vestirme a modo medieval o victoriano me seguiría sintiendo igual de ajena pero divertida. De un modo u otro tengo cosas por aprender, gente por conocer; puedo apostar porque nunca comprenderé del todo sus costumbres, que no me haré a ellas, pero experimentarlo y sentirlo es extraordinario.

Estoy paseando con chofer en un Bugatti tipo 41 Royale que mi tío (bisabuelo en realidad) compró en el 27, es hermoso, negro, largo, enormes focos delanteros, macizo. Me siento poderosa sobre él, me siento importante, casi arrogante.

Con el aire de la noche, la frescura y su olor a ciudad nueva me entran las ganas de ser una "mal portada" de pasármela conociendo esto y aquello. El chofer me indica que mi tío ha dado instrucciones de que debo llegar pronto a casa, pero también me dice que ya me conocen y sólo se ríe cuando luego agrega que es evidente que no iba a hacerle caso.

Me pregunta si vamos al bar de siempre.

-Tengo un bar de siempre?-. Pregunto curiosa, abriendo el espejo que tengo en el bolso para retocarme el cabello, que, ridículo por cierto, acabará por fascinarme, puedo apostármelo.  
-Claro, un lugar de Burlesque y cabaret-. Me mira por el retrovisor y por sus ojos veo que me está sonriendo aunque yo no le veo la boca.  
-De mujeres?-. Su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.  
-No hay de hombres que yo sepa-. Me habla como si fuéramos grandes amigos.  
-Qué eres? Mi celestina en hombre?-. Le sonrío de vuelta; estuvo callado al principio pero ahora se le ha soltado la lengua.  
-No tendría por qué serlo, usted es soltera; vaya que le afectó el golpe-. Sé que puedo sacar ventaja de ello para que me cuenten las cosas que ignoro.  
-Lo visito con Britt?-.  
-Con la Señorita Pierce? Pero si hasta el otro día se habían llevado como perros y gatos-. Frunzo el ceño, eso no me lo transmitió en el momento en el que se presentó.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Intereses por las cosas de la familia-.  
-Herencias y negocios dices?-. Él me asiente. -Vaya-.

No puedo decir más, creo que en realidad yo era una soberbia que aparte trataba a la ayuda doméstica como verdadera criada-esclava y aparte de este tipo cuyo nombre aún ignoro, todos los demás trabajadores en la casa me temen… bueno, al menos Tynice ya no tanto.

-Cómo te llamas?-.  
-Julien-. Vuelve a sonreír.  
-Por tu acento deduzco que eres Francés-.  
-Y mulato y he venido de vivir también en Nueva Orleans ah sí y también homosexual, por eso soy su chofer-.  
-Bastante directo para ser de esta época-. Entonces se echa a reír; tiene una risa melodiosa y ronca, parece como que se riera el mismo diablo pero de forma agradable.  
-Mi época? Señorita Fabray, sí se golpeó fuerte la cabeza-.  
-Sí, bastante… dime Julien… soy malvada?-.  
-Es temida, excepto por mí, soy la excepción a sus malos tratos-. Suelto un pff.  
-Y por qué lo soy?-.  
-Es de mal carácter y se cree la dueña de la empresa, remarca las posiciones sociales y creo que sólo porque soy homosexual no se fija en que también soy negro-.  
-Eres mi consentido entonces-.  
-Podría decirse-. Gira por una calle y se detiene enfrente, luego voltea a verme.  
-Hemos llegado señorita Fabray-.  
-Ya que somos una especie de amigos puedes decirme Quinn-. Tomo el picaporte y comienzo a bajar pero él me dice que me detenga.  
-Abrirle la puerta es mi trabajo-. Contesta.  
-Oh-. Respondo simplemente.

Me abre la puerta y me brinda su mano para bajar del auto.

Miro hacia arriba, la marquesina brilla con luces que parece que giraran, pero sólo es un juego de encendido con los focos que lo hace atractivo y curioso. Las letras son las propias de la época, muy Bold, con juegos curvos al final de ellas, sin patines (los que sepan de tipografía saben de qué hablo).

'El mejor cabaret de todo New York' anuncia el cartel que está pegado a la pared, esta adherido con pegamento, algo arrugado en el medio, me remite a los que hacía Toulouse Lautrec para las bailarinas del Moulin Rouge. Pero hace bastantes años del Moulin Rouge y ahora lo que espero encontrar dentro, si es que no me equivoco, son mujeres a lo Emilie Autumn* que no sé si bailen can can.

Cuando entro la música es más fuerte y la tengo retumbándome los oídos, meseras me sonríen, clientas y clientes; bartenders me reconocen llamándome por mi apellido, inclinan la cabeza y otros me levantan sus copas.

Yo no conozco a nadie, claro, pero ellos parecen conocerme bastante bien, por lo que asumo que soy como cliente frecuente del lugar. Será que también tengo una tarjetita que si me sellan cinco veces equivale a una copa gratis? Ok ok, mala broma, perdón.

-La mesa de siempre, corazón?-. Volteo a verla, es una chica robusta y de color, o sea que soy racista sólo en la empresa? Qué jodidas apariencias guardo yo carajo?  
-Hola… perdona mira que se me ha ido tu nombre-. Se echa a reír y me pellizca con cariño la mejilla.  
-Mercedes, pero tú me dices Jones porque te gusta fastidiarme; vas a tomar lo mismo?-.  
-Depende de qué sea lo mismo-. Me lleva del brazo a mi mesa que está cerca del escenario pero en una orilla y me sienta.

-Whiskey en las rocas-. Me toca la punta de la nariz con su dedo y luego se agacha para quedar a mi altura, pero sin flexionar las rodillas lo que significa que los que están a sus espaldas tienen una vista entera de su trasero cubierto por unos calzoncillos de olanes que salen del corsé.

Es enorme, de verdad enorme para mí pero tiene un humor muy divertido y una sonrisa amplia y sincera, me brinda buenas vibras.

-No, no… nada de en las rocas, ponle agua mineral…-. En mi presente cualquier licor en las rocas me ponía ebria con dos tragos.  
-Así será entonces, por cierto, tu bailarina no ha llegado, creo que va a tardar, por la mañana la vi y estaba vuelta loca porque su vestuario no había quedado listo-.  
-Sí, claro… no hay por qué preocuparse Mercedes… ya llegará y si no llega vendré otro día-.

No tenía idea de lo que hablaba, MI bailarina, o sea que yo tengo una bailarina para mí, venga pues, quién es entonces, quién diablos era mi entretención? Porque no era otra cosa, yo no tendría una relación seria con una bailarina de cabaret, no pondría en entredicho la seriedad de la empresa de Samuel, no sería yo tan estúpida.

Si tengo la mentalidad de la mujer- macho de esta época entonces lo más seguro es que me la paso de burdel en burdel divertida, siendo una completa cabrona con la sociedad y sobre todo racista que cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies y no sólo eso, que lo controla. Mátenme por favor. Soy odiosa.

Escucho las voces de los visitantes, las risas, huelo el cigarro y el puro, escucho el tintineo de los hielos en los vasos, huele a colonia de hombre y perfume de mujer, huele a polvos para la cara de las meseras y me percato de que no estoy asustada ni abrumada, comienzo a sentirme como si no fuera nuevo, como que lo vivo cada fin de semana o cada tercer día.

El escenario esta iluminado, hay un grupo con un vocalista gordo de bigote chistoso, tiene acompañantes femeninos y masculinos para el coro y los instrumentos. Me gustan, de hecho muy probablemente es que me encantan porque me mantiene hipnotizada con su voz y su andar de aquí para allá, con sus bromas mientras comienza la canción.

Las chicas son lindas y tocan como diosas, siento el ritmo entrándome por los oídos y corriendo por mis venas, estoy emocionada, con el corazón acelerado, es nuevo y aún tan familiar, es tan curioso, tan inmensamente interesante.

Y he ahí una canción que me entretiene, se presentan, se llama Ravella y vuelven a bromear, que empieza la canción pero ellos hablan y luego empieza el cello, luego canta… es una canción que advierte de evitar conocer a una mujer que es muy mala.

Cambia el ritmo, todo es más movido en él, Ravella… y yo me encuentro moviendo la pierna debajo de la mesa, si me supiera la letra la cantaría junto con ellos. El ambiente es animado gracias a su música, Ravella se robará mi corazón y se llevará todos mis sueños… creo que le están cantando a todos los visitantes del lugar.

Luego me invade algo… estaré yo enamorada de mi bailarina? Creo que no sería lo más inteligente, creo que en realidad debería de salir de aquí y evitar todo contacto con ella, tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo miedo de repente.

Llega mi bebida a la mitad de la canción, le doy un gran trago, me pica el agua mineral en la garganta y siento que me arde el estómago cuando el licor cae. Toso un poco y Mercedes se ríe de mí.

-Con calma, no queremos que estés borracha para cuando tengas que subir con tu chica, cierto?-.  
-Creo que debo irme-. Me frunce el ceño.  
-Pero tú nunca te vas tan temprano corazón-.  
-Ah no?-.  
-No, te vas casi hasta que cierran el lugar y tuviste tu dosis de la morena más sexy del bar-. Vuelve a pellizcarme la mejilla y se inclina otra vez, puedo verle el escote, cómo sus senos se hacen hacia adelante con la gravedad.  
-Ya veo… me… me quedo entonces-. Se sonríe y se va meneando la cabeza en modo negativo, pero muy divertida por cómo he estado reaccionando toda la noche.

Cuando abro de nuevo el bolso me doy cuenta que cargo con un paquete de cigarrillos cuyo papel no es blanco, sino café y huelen para ser sinceros, delicioso.

Me enciendo uno, el humo de mi cigarro se perderá con la nube que invade la atmósfera; el grupo sigue tocando, se animan, animan a los demás, tienen violines y cellos, tienen un acordeón y una pianola, me gusta el vocal, no en el sentido de atracción física, sino que se me figura al vecino de Coraline, el que tenía un circo de ratoncitos.

Sonrío, no es que me hubiera gustado la película, de hecho no la disfruté en lo absoluto, creo que me sacó ciertos traumas de la infancia y al término de ella me encontré abrazando fuertemente un cojín en la sala de mi casa.

La siguiente canción dicen que se llama The tranformation into Marlene (la transformación en Marlene) que no habla de otra cosa sino de Marlene Dietrich de quien dije que ya quisiera yo vestirme como ella y tener el porte que ella tiene, quizás ande cerca de mi cometido.

Es una canción muy divertida, mucho más divertida que la anterior, el ritmo cambia un poco pero sigue teniendo el mismo toque de la banda.

Levanto la mano buscando a Mercedes.

-Jones, cómo se llama la banda que ameniza?-.  
-Vagabond Opera, qué te pasa en esa cabecita tuya que no recuerdas nada?-.  
-Sufrí una caída de caballo hace unos días-. Se lleva las manos al pecho.  
-Oh pobre, espero que estés mejor, ya verás como S. te va a consentir-.  
-S?-.  
-Tu bailarina-. Me atraganto con el ultimo trago de mi bebida.  
-Podrías traerme otro?-. Tengo la voz rasposa, como cuando fumas por primera vez y te ahogas al hablar.  
-Claro que sí preciosa-. Se lleva mi vaso y yo me quedo recuperando el aire con las manos sobre la mesa.

Pasa el tiempo, pasan las canciones, el establecimiento se llena de gente, de humo, de voces, de olores distintos, si fuera una pintura tendría miles de colores, yo me olvido de mi bailarina y Mercedes Jones me sigue llenando de alcohol las venas, no me importa estar sola en la mesa, yo disfruto de cada nuevo detalle que estoy viviendo.

Quiero suponer que así se sintió Louis cuando se volvió vampiro, como que todo estuviera recién hecho aunque el mundo en realidad sigue siendo el mismo.

Se me calienta el cuerpo con el licor, empiezo a sentirme más ligera, con la cabeza confundida, no estoy borracha aún pero un par de copas más y tendrán que buscar a Julien para que venga por mí y me lleve a casa. Se acaba ésta melodía, el público se vuelve loco y aplaude, chiflan y rechiflan, las meseras siguen sonriendo, llevando bebidas, recogiendo vasos vacíos, abrazadas a tipos borrachos dejándose tocar las nalgas por ellos.

Qué mas podía esperar ahí? Estoy en un cabaret, en un burdel. Veo a Mercedes acercarse a mí con su sonrisa enorme, sus chapas en las mejillas y sus uñas pintadas de rojo.

-Primor, tu morena de fuego ha llegado-. Abro los ojos bien grandes y recuerdo que tengo a MI bailarina.  
-Y… y dónde se supone que debo verla?-.  
-Subiendo las escaleras la habitación del fondo, su puerta es de color café-.

Cómo sin saber a lo que me "arriesgaba" no decidí salir de ahí y hacer como que yo no tenía a nadie esperándome en una habitación? Yo sabía que mi bailarina no iba a bailarme, iba a dejar que le hiciera el amor o, en el otro caso, dejarla que me lo hiciera ella a mí. O sea que en mi mente estuvo presente la palabra sexo, sexo con una mujer y no sólo eso, sexo con una mujer que yo no conocía pero ella a mí sí.

Y sin embargo, ahora al subir las escaleras, el tener en l nariz el olor a velas e incienso, escuchar los gemidos de las puertas que voy dejando atrás, escuchando el sonido seco de mis pies en la alfombra persa, no siento demasiados nervios.

Hace cuánto que no tengo una noche de estas con alguien? Déjame recordar, la ultima vez que me desperté y me vestí con rapidez para no despertarla, que salí huyendo de su casa por la madrugada… qué… era mi primer mes en el trabajo… entonces con casi exactitud puedo decir que un año y medio, ya hasta se me ha olvidado cómo tocar a una mujer.

Puedes pensar que no tiene demasiada ciencia, la verdad estimado lector-lectora es que hacerlo con una mujer es complicado, también se necesitan buenas dotes, no tanto práctica, sino conocer y dejarse ser. Yo ya no recordaba ni siquiera cómo era eso de dar un beso apasionado… y en unos segundos, así como así, me iba a encontrar con una 'morena de fuego' con la que me acostaría quien sabe por cuántas veces esa noche.

Nunca, ni entonces en el dos mil, me había metido con una prostituta, cortesana, bailarina, sexoservidora, como le quieras llamar, ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la mente contratarla para mi diversión, ni siquiera cuando estuve en Europa y me llevaron a las zonas rojas de los lugares.

Me detengo ante la puerta, el corazón brincándome como loco en el pecho, me están sudando las manos y puedo notar cómo se resbalan en la perilla cuando le doy vuelta y la abro un poco, luego la vuelvo a cerrar y toco.

-Adelante-. Su voz es sexy, oscura, un poco grave, quizás fuma tabaco.

Cuando abro la puerta lentamente la habitación está a media luz y ella está en la cama de cuatro dinteles de los cuales caen telas transparentes color azul turquesa, las paredes tienen papel tapiz morado de rayas, bastante vintage, muy bien decorado para lo que esperaba, los muebles parecen finos, así que supongo que este burdel no es cualquier burdel y que si sigue en pie es porque los grandes de Nueva York también lo visitan.

No sé qué tan legal pueda ser un bar con casa de citas.

Cierro la puerta y me quedo parada entre ella y la cama, no puedo verle el rostro pero puedo ver su figura por entre lo que me deja ver la tela y puedo deducir que no está desnuda y tiene un cuerpo impresionantemente bello.

Es verdad tiene el color de piel que me gusta, ni más, ni menos. Su cabello es oscuro.

-Te vas a quedar ahí?-. Se me va el aire y con esa voz me siento excitada de pronto.  
-N-n-no-. Se mueve del colchón y se hinca en él.  
-Cierra los ojos, hoy es el juego en el que no vas a ver nada, sólo sentirme-. Trago saliva. También soy una pervertida? Juegos sexuales? Cuántos habré tenido con ella!

No sé por qué la obedezco, se me olvida incluso que la única morena que debe de gustarme es Rachel Barbra Berry. La escucho acercarse y yo no abro los ojos, luego siento una tela suave deslizarse por mi rostro y cubrirme los ojos.

-Desnúdate-. Me ordena y yo estoy tan inmóvil. Más que inmóvil por un par de minutos. –Vienes con ganas de que yo haga las cosas por ti, eh?-.  
-Cómo te llamas?-. Pregunto por inercia, es lo único que puedo decirle. La escucho sonreírse.  
-Vamos a jugar también a la primera cita?-. Algo dentro de mi cambia y parece que me sintiera como la Quinn de ahora y no la que seré.  
-Quizás, cómo te llamas?-.  
-Santana y tú?-. Siento sus manos quitándome el arreglo del cabello y bajándome el vestido, acariciándome suavemente la piel mientras lo hace.  
-Soy Quinn-.  
-Quinn Fabray?-. Asiento mientras sus manos me quitan con destreza el camisón.  
-La misma-.  
-Así que me acostaré con una de las mujeres más ricas de Nueva York-. Quiero quitarme lo que tengo en los ojos y verla, quiero verle el rostro, saber de qué color tiene los ojos, la forma de sus labios, de su nariz, la forma de su cara.  
-Y dime, Santana, hace cuánto que lo estamos haciendo?-.  
-Creí que íbamos a jugar el juego de que era la primer cita-.  
-Vamos a jugar a que yo no recuerdo nada de lo que ya me ha pasado-.  
-Eres pícara Fabray-. Me besa la clavícula y yo siento que tiemblo. –Dos años-. Wow, es mucho tiempo.  
-Cuántos años tienes?-. Pregunto y ya no siento su cuerpo junto al mío, la escucho dos metros a mi izquieda.  
-Los mismos que tú-.

Siento la piel descubierta y por extraño que parezca no me siento avergonzada de mi semi desnudez.

La música se escucha a lo lejos ahora, como música de fondo, el barullo es imperceptible y los sonidos amorosos de los otros amantes se quedaron en el pasillo. Esta habitación huele a vainilla y no sé si es su perfume o el aroma que le han puesto al cuarto para acondicionarlo.

-Me quitaré la venda de los ojos-. Advierto. Cuando lo hago Santana tiene puesta una máscara de carnaval de Venecia. Está desnuda y me impresiona lo hermosa que es, vientre marcado, senos redondos, piel tostada y manos lindas –Quítate la máscara-.  
-Desnúdate primero Fabray, no puedo esperar a que me hagas tuya… hacía mucho que no me visitabas-.  
-Ah sí?-. Contesto seductora y me acerco a ella mientras me quito lo último que me cubre.  
-Dos semanas por lo menos-.  
-Te visito muy frecuente?-.  
-Cada vez que estás de mal humor con el mundo-. O sea muy frecuente.  
-Quítate la máscara-. Vuelvo a ordenar. Sus ojos bajan a mi brasiere.  
-Dije que te quitaras todo-.

Me quito lo que me falta y ella quita poco a poco su máscara, puedo verlo en cámara lenta, puedo ver su mentón, luego sus labios, la punta de su nariz y sus pómulos, sus ojos cafés, su rostro entero que ya con su cabellera ondulada cayéndole en los hombros me muestra todo lo que es Santana.

Y entonces… recuerdo que Britt me había contado de una Santana y, repito, si el conjunto de almas reencarnan juntas entonces ésta Santana es la de entonces, la que me renta el departamento a mí.

Me asusto, me alejo de ella.

-Qué pasa Quinn?-.  
-Me… lo siento… me tengo que ir-.  
-Pero no hemos ni empezado-. Contesta acercándose a mí –Estás tan pálida, te sientes bien?-.  
-No-. Digo y me falta el aire. Tengo que contárselo a Britt.  
-Quieres que llame a Mercedes, acuérdate que ella fue enfremera-.  
-No, no… sólo debo irme-. Estoy recogiendo mi ropa y me estoy vistiendo con rapidez.  
-Volverás?-.  
-Sí, con compañía-. Se cruza de brazos.  
-Sabes que no quiero hombres-. Sonrío, me parece gracioso su berrinche.  
-Descuida, es una rubia mucho más hermosa que yo, mi prima por cierto-.  
-Creí que te llevabas mal con ella-. Se acerca a mí y me abraza como si fuera tan natural.  
-Hace poco que nos reconciliamos-. Juega con mi cabello.

Siento su cuerpo cálido contra el mío que ya está completamente vestido; la abrazo de vuelta, su piel es suave, su cabello huele a lavanda y me hace cosquillas con las pestañas.

Me siento a su lado como si la quisiera, como si significara algo importante para mí, como que es demasiado especial, más que especial. Si no es la Santana de Britt entonces quizás… no, qué estoy diciendo? Yo quiero estar con Rachel.

-Santana…-. Sigue acurrucada en mi pecho, contenta en mi abrazo –Qué somos aparte de esto?-.  
-Sólo esto, yo no puedo estar contigo y tú no puedes estar conmigo, de todas mis clientas eres la que más me gusta y a la única que quiero y de todas las bailarinas soy a la única que visitas, por qué andas tan extraña?-.  
-Me caí de un caballo hace unos días-.  
-Por dios Quinn, ya estás mejor?-.  
-Sí, sólo no recuerdo muchas cosas-. Me veo al espejo y me retoco el maquillaje, ella me acomoda el broche en el cabello.  
-Cuándo te veré de nuevo?-. Trago saliva, tengo tantas ganas de hacerle el amor. Qué sensación tan extraña para tener tan sólo unos minutos aquí con ella.  
-Cuando acceda Brittany a venir-.  
-Pero recuerda que es a ti a quien quiero ver-. Me volteo a mirarla de frente, cara a cara.  
-Te gustará más que yo, ya verás-. Se ve triste.  
-Ya no me quieres, es eso verdad?-. Sonrío –Te has encontrado a alguien más que te entretenga en tus cosas, yo ya pasé de moda-.  
-Nada de eso… ahora todo es muy confuso, sólo necesito aclararme la cabeza, hay cosas que me parecen completamente familiares pero no recuerdo, cosas que… no entenderías Santana-. Tomo mi bolso y camino a la puerta.  
-Dime que sí volverás con o sin ella-. Tan romántico y trillado, como un vampiro enamorado de una humana (no, no piensen en twilight por favor) o como una vampira enamorada de un licántropo, como de película.  
-Sí-. Contesto –Pero no sé si lo haga antes de irnos a la casa de campo de mi tío-.  
-Cuándo será eso?-. Se pone una bata de seda color rojo.  
-En dos días, tal vez venga el viernes, ok?-.  
-De acuerdo-. Me acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla camino a la puerta y marcho del lugar contrariada, casi mareada.

Paso a mercedes, paso a las meseras que parece que esperan que me despida y salgo del bar, Lucien está recargado en el auto leyendo un periódico a las luces de las farolas y la marquesina.

-Nos vamos-. Le digo, estoy agitada y él me frunce el ceño.  
-Todo bien?-.  
-No, vámonos-.

No pregunta más, me abre la puerta y cuando sube los dos estamos en silencio. No puedo explicar lo que siento, ni por qué lo siento, pero no me gusta cómo me acongoja. Lo estaba pasando bien, incluso con el juego que estábamos desarrollando, pero luego al verla todo se esfumó.

Ya no entiendo nada… no sé qué es lo que está pasando, no sé por qué está pasando, es un mal sueño? Estoy en coma? Sí, quizás esté en coma y esta vida alterna es una alucinación.

Cuando llegamos a casa bajo rápidamente del coche, ni siquiera atino a despedirme de Julien, corro a la entrada subo las escaleras y no me dirijo a mi habitación, sino a la de Brattany.

La muevo y no se despierta.

-Britt, pst, Britt-. Vuelvo a moverla con fuerza.  
-Qué… qué pasa?-.  
-Creo que la encontré-. Enciendo su luz.  
-A quién? De qué me hablas?-.  
-De Santana, creo que la encontré-. Se levanta rápidamente y se sienta recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.  
-Cómo?-. Esta asombrada y ahora completamente despierta.  
-Fui al burdel que visito y… resulta que tengo a alguien para mí, alguien a quien solicitaba con frecuencia, yo no conozco a tu Santana, pero creo que es ella, tengo el presentimiento-.  
-Te diste cuenta antes o después de acostarte con ella?-. Me estreso.  
-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que creo que la he encontrado, no estás contenta por eso?-. Suspira.  
-Sí y no… es una bailarina de cabaret Quinn-.  
-Eso no importa-.  
-Para esta familia sí importa-. Contesta.  
-Calla, el viernes iremos a verla antes de marcharnos a la casa de campo, ahora vuelve a dormir-. Me levanto de la cama y camino a la puerta.  
-Y si no es-.  
-Pues entonces ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte-. Nos sonreímos y voy a mi habitación.

Cuando giro al pasillo Tynice me está esperando en una silla, dormida, con medio cuerpo colgado fuera.

-Tynice?-. Se sobresalta y despierta.  
-Señorita Fabray…-.  
-Quinn…-.  
-Quinn perdone que me haya quedado dormida…-.  
-Perdona…-. Interrumpo de nuevo.  
-Pero ahora mismo le preparo la cama y su pijama-. Se levanta y camina a la habitación.  
-Alto ahí Tynice!-. Sueno dura para que me ponga atención, pero no es mi intención regañarla. –Uno, soy Quinn, dos, háblame de: te hice, te dije, o sea háblame como le hablaras a una amiga o lo que sea, pero no tu jefa y tres, cuando llegue tarde no tienes por qué hacerme la cama y meterme en mis pijamas, comprendiste?-. Asiente como perro regañado –Ahora ve a tu cuarto y duerme, sólo duerme sin preocuparte por mis cosas, ok?-. Vuelve a asentir, pero no se mueve-Entonces ve-.

Camina rápido lejos de mi, baja las escaleras y yo entro por fin a mi habitación… Qué noche tan loca. Caigo rendida en mi cama y en cuanto toco la almohada, duermo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**Los links tienen espacios para que los pueda postear, junten los espacios para que puedan abrirlos en su navegador. Espero que les guste Vagabond Opera y ojo, Emilie es mi novia, así que es mía mía míaaaaaa (porque Dianna es mi esposa, mía mía mía!) Con cariño. N.**

**grooveshark(punto)com/#!/ artist/ Vagabond+Opera/ 1030617**

content(punto)angstimwald(punto)com/E/ emilie-autumn/ promo-2007/


	4. Chapter 4

Faltan un par de horas para que Britt y yo vayamos de nuevo al cabaret donde conocí a Santana. La verdad es que he querido alejarme de todos por unos momentos, la casa es enorme, con muchas habitaciones y bien podría encerrarme en la biblioteca de colecciones impresionantes, la envidia de cualquier lector, o hasta en el sótano.

Pero la verdad es que me hace falta el viento fresco soplándome la cara, la quietud, el "silencio" pues lo único que quiero escuchar es a los árboles bailando al compás del aire que sopla cuando se está ocultando el sol.

Camino al estanque que tenemos, lo descubrí ayer que me di el tiempo de tomar una caminata por la casa en la que vivo desde hace años y que aún así, no conozco en absoluto.

Me he enterado que mis padres fallecieron; mi madre al dar a luz y mi padre tres años después de tuberculosis. Nací un 18 de Abril de 1914 y Samuel me acogió como si fuera su hija, Britt es hija de Samuel pero según he escuchado por conversaciones que tienen las criadas en los pasillos de la casa, no es demasiado brillante y puede que lleve más bien el negocio a la ruina, por eso en quien tienen los ojos puestos es en mi.

Julie, mi tía, madre de B (he comenzado a llamarla así porque es mucho más fácil) no pudo tener más hijos y jamás pudo darle a Samuel un varón.

Aún no sé cómo explicar lo que está pasando, supongo que algún tipo de magia extraña me hizo volver al pasado, en la vida que tuve en los años treinta. Extraordinariamente, mi alma volvió a quedar en el mismo árbol genealógico y la Quinn que soy en el siglo XXI es dos generaciones más abajo en los nombres que hay en él.

No sé si he regresado al pasado para enmendar el karma que posiblemente esté cargando de esta vida para regresar a mi presente con mejor vibra.

A lo largo de la existencia de la humanidad, según los que creen en las reencarnaciones, habemos varios que hemos tenido muchas, muchísimas vidas y traemos arrastrando los Karmas de esas vidas pasadas, es decir, que si yo he sido una cabrona en mi vida anterior y no alcancé a enmendar mi acto malo con un acto bueno, entonces esa mancha la tendré que resolver en la siguiente, me la cobrará el karma hasta que tenga ganas de pagarla.

El karma cobra y, todos, sin excepción, somos deudores.

Hay personas que dicen que la luz al final del túnel no es más que esa luz que ves a la hora de salir del útero de tu nueva madre y al momento de dar ese primer respiro dejas de tener conciencia.

Yo no sé cuántas veces he reencarnado y no sé por qué volví a este tiempo, bien pudieron haberme mandado a 1800, me gusta más, Londres, por qué no? o París! Sin embargo supongo que hay cosas más importantes por reconocer en el Nueva York de los años treinta y, aunque no sé aún qué son esas cosas importantes, me contento porque el asunto en realidad es bastante interesante.

Ésta última palabra me lleva a otra cosa… a lo que sucederá hoy, a quien veremos en unas horas: Santana. Ustedes quieren saber la otra parte, esa parte donde yo estoy con Rachel, pero tengo que contarte detalles interesantes, tengo que contarte las cosas que siento, podría brincarme todas las cosas que me revolotean en la cabeza, pero no, porque te quiero hacer sufrir y las cosas buenas toman tiempo.

Honestamente he pensado mucho en Santana, en lo mucho que quiero estar con ella, en lo mucho que quiero volver a verla, sé que es Rachel con quien de verdad quiero estar, pero como ocupo este cuerpo en esta vida, mi alma tiene las emociones de ahora y en este ahora mi "compañera" es ella, la bailarina del cabaret.

Estoy hecha un rollo. Recuerdo su abrazo, su voz, la forma como me miraba, pareciera que es una mujer muy dura, pero conmigo se muestra tal y como es, no es que lo recuerde, no es que tenga ejemplos para darte, pero lo siento, así es como sentí yo a Santana esa noche.

No sé qué tan fuerte pueda ser hoy, no sé si pueda negarme a besarla, a tocarla, a hacerle el amor. Yo lo único que quiero es que Britt la vea y confirme si es aquel amor que tuvo en mi época.

Sin embargo no puedo quitarme esta sensación de malestar donde no quiero que Britt esté con ella.

Me siento contrariada, por un lado es Rachel a la que quiero pretender, de la que estoy enamorada… ya nos sabemos la historia en la que observo su fotografía en el asilo donde vive mi abuelo, cada vez que la veía era una conexión impresionante, como que la extrañara, como que supiera de ella sin saber nada en realidad.

Pero ciertas partes de mi cerebro se activan cuando pienso en Santana y quiero verla a todas horas. Siento tanta lujuria por ella que el cuerpo me hierve cuando pienso en Santana, con su piel morena, su vientre, sus senos redondos, sus manos; cuando pienso en sus pestañas oscuras, sus ojos cafés, ese cabello ondulado que le cae cual cascada por los hombros.

Aún tengo el aroma de su cabello en mi memoria, aún cierro los ojos y tengo su perfume tan presente que me ha sido insoportable no buscarla los pasados días. Apenas y puedo esperar porque anochezca y Julien nos lleve al lugar. No les he dicho el nombre, verdad? Se llama Cotton Club, hasta el momento no sé si sea Cotton porque así se apellide el dueño o porque sólo es un nombre más de burdel.

Pues bien, finalmente anochece y yo me siento ansiosa, quiero verla.

Estoy esperando a Britt junto al auto y Julien sólo espera mi orden para marcharnos, sigue maravillado por esta nueva forma de llevarme con mi prima, cuando todos apostaban porque moriríamos sin dirigirnos jamás la palabra ahora platicamos hasta tarde y desayunamos juntas, los cuatro sentados a la mesa, mis tíos en las cabezas y nosotras a sus lados.

-Irá a verla?-. Me pregunta Lucien cuando el silencio es demasiado penetrante.  
-Si, pero creo que esta noche le digo adiós-. Se sorprende e introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Se ve bastante curioso con su camiseta sin mangas color blanco, sus pantalones caqui y los tirantes que se ajustan a su torso, trae una boina del mismo color que su pantalón y se la quito para ponérmela sin ajustarla para no estropearme el peinado.

-Me gusta más el bombín-. Le digo para cambiar un poco el tema, no debí decirle eso, son cosas mías.  
-Si usted lo dice-. Saca las manos y camina al otro lado del auto para meterse en él, pero antes de que lo haga lo detengo.  
-A qué te refieres?-. Me voltea los ojos.  
-A que ya lo ha intentado muchas veces, casi desde que la conoció-. Trago saliva.  
-Y sabes por qué?-.  
-Sigue mal de la memoria?-. Asiento.  
-Y lo seguiré por mucho tiempo-. Digo con seguridad, para que se dé a entender que estaré haciendo preguntas como estas de vez en cuando.  
-Pues porque ella es una cortesana y usted la futura dueña de la empresa-. Suspiro, tal y como lo pensé el día que estaba en el Cotton Club. Es por eso que en dos años nunca pasó de ser 'mi bailarina'.  
-Ya veo-. Es lo único que contesto y veo a mi tío que se acerca a la entrada de la casa. Va vestido un poco como Lucien, pero con ropa fina y sin boina.

Samuel baja las escaleras con sus zapatos negros lustrados, se le ven grandes y me pregunto si ese es realmente su talla de zapato. Lo miro hacia arriba pues es más alto que yo y no ha bajado el último escalón.

-Espero que comprendas lo que estas haciendo-. La verdad es que no comprendo nada.  
-Tío, confía en mí-. No puedo contestarle nada más, eso lo utilizo para tenerlo tranquilo en lo que descifro de qué demonios me está hablando.  
-Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer en referencia a Brittany?-. Se le nota curioso, como que hubiera querido preguntar eso desde antes pero sin saber cómo acercarse a mí.  
-Me cansé de los malos tratos, he cambiado-. Me frunce el ceño.  
-Lo he notado-. Voltea a ver a Julien.  
-Son tu responsabilidad-. Se lo dice demasiado golpeado para mi gusto. Julien parece perro con la cola entre las patas y asiente sin decir una sola palabra.  
-Podemos cuidarnos solas, la responsabilidad es nuestra-. Vuelve a verme con mucha extrañeza.  
-Un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, veo-.

Se gira cuando escucha los pasos de Britt acercándose a la puerta

-Irás con ella?-. Britt trae una sonrisa en el rostro y sé que es porque está emocionada, quiere saber si Santana es SU Santana.  
-Sí, iré con ella, quiero conocer ese mundo-.  
-Pero tú no debes conocer ese mundo-.  
-Lo conoces como la palma de tu mano, déjame probar un poco de lo que vives tú cada fin de semana-. Me he quedado boquiabierta con lo que le contestó a su padre.

Samuel se queda callado y me mira a mí, diciéndome con los ojos que si algo malo pasa será mi culpa y sobre todo que no debería de estar llevando a Britt a ese lugar. No sé por qué presiento que él y yo hemos ido juntos. Bizarro.

Finalmente al darse la vuelta Julien atina a abrirnos la puerta y por fin salimos de la casa hacia el burdel.

-Bien, no sé si vaya a estar cuando lleguemos; la primera… perdón, la última vez que fui-. Me corrijo cuando Julien me mira por el espejo retrovisor –Llegó como una hora y media después, podemos disfrutar por mientras de la música que debo decir, es muy buena, del ambiente y del alcohol, tengo una mesa de siempre así que tenemos privilegios, con que te vean conmigo es suficiente-.  
-Y, pasaremos las dos con ella?-. Se me eriza la piel cuando recuerdo a Santana y trato con todas mis fuerzas por deshacerme de eso.  
-Te parece que pase primero? Solo para decirle que vengo contigo-. Yo sé que esa no es la razón principal, quiero estar a solas con ella y Rachel se me olvida por esos momentos.

Ni siquiera recuerdo que ya mañana es el día que iremos a la casa de campo de Samuel.

Tengo en mi mente a una sola persona.

Al llegar me da la bienvenida de nuevo la marquesina con un nuevo poster en la pared que anuncia que ésta noche estará presentándose Vermillion Lies, por supuesto que no los conozco, pero aparecen dos mujeres en él que anuncia su nombre en una tipografía gótica y de nombre de la presentación: sister cabaret. En seguida un repertorio de las canciones que estarán presentes en la noche y abajo un asterisco que indica que primero estará Voltaire.

Ignoro cómo sea su música y si me entretendrán tanto como Vagabond Opera.

-No estarán los mismos músicos de la noche pasada-. Le digo a Britt y ella no contesta nada porque ni siquiera le he contado de la banda que me alegró esa noche que fui a dar al Cotton Club.

La noche de verano es demasiado fresca así que ambas traemos un pequeño abrigo que al menos nos ha cubierto del frío del auto a la entrada del lugar, ya adentro el mismo hombre de la noche pasada nos quita con cuidado nuestros abrigos, nos da la bienvenida y se retira con nuestras prendas al guardarropa.

-Nunca había entrado y siempre tuve curiosidad por saber a qué venían tú y mi padre-. Mis sospechas de nuevo, ciertas.  
-Yo ignoro a qué veníamos los dos; ya sabes que no tengo demasiada memoria o de hecho no tengo memoria de lo que ha pasado antes de que aparecí aquí-. Estamos caminando hacia nuestra mesa, que por cierto está sola y Mercedes Jones vuelve a acercarse a mí.

-Cariño, regresaste! Pensábamos que ya no ibas a volver, como saliste tan deprisa esa noche-. Le sonrío.  
-Tenía que hacer unas cosas urgentes, te presento a Brittany-.  
-Claro, tu prima-. Le brinda a ella otra sonrisa y nos invita a caminar por delante de ella hacia la mesa. –Qué tomarán esta noche preciosas?-.  
-Lo mismo de la otra noche-. Contesto.  
-Y tú primor?-. Se dirige a B.

Cuando estamos sentadas pongo atención por fin al vocalista que está sobre el escenario, es un tipo con bastante presencia, de barba bien rasurada, trae un sombrero y una liga en la manga de la camisa, casi al hombro.

Tiene una voz que me gusta y está cantando una canción demasiado oscura, con un tono diferente a lo que había escuchado con Vagabond.

Y habla de que es malo, le encomiendan esa tarea cuando el diablo y la muerte están muy ocupados, es la mosca en tu sopa y la piedrita en el zapato, el chichón en la cabeza… tiene buen ritmo, me gusta cómo suena el violín. Su voz es linda y si fuera heterosexual me encantaría para mí sola, a lo largo de la canción parece un poco afeminado, no sé si es su actuación o su forma real de moverse pero para terminar, me gusta, supongo que él es Voltaire.

-Sus bebidas-. Mercedes vuelve a inclinarse como la vez pasada y esta vez no me asombro de sus enormes pechos cayendo atraídos por la gravedad.

Le agradezco sin quitarle los ojos de encima a quien está sobre el escenario.

-Gracias! Esta fue es mi penúltima canción, se llamó When you're evil, para terminar les cantaré Brains, un placer y espero que les guste-. No hace tanto alboroto como la otra banda, pero se escuchan los aplausos y los gritos y yo pongo atención a lo nuevo que va a cantar.  
-Santana ya está aquí, quieres verla ahora o esperamos un poco?-. Trago saliva y volteo a ver a Britt que está atenta a mis expresiones.  
-Unos quince minutos más. Podrías informarle que vengo con Britt?-. Asiente y se marcha con la charola donde traía las bebidas.

Comienza a tocar, me anima, me gusta más que la anterior, B que está a mi derecha pronto comienza a mover el cuerpo mientras está sentada, tampoco le quita los ojos de encima a Voltaire. Presiento que está tan extasiada como yo hace dos noches, como que todo es nuevo, cada olor, cada detalle, cada risa, persona, cada rincón.

La nube de humo vuelve a formarse hacia el techo, hay decenas de voces, diversos perfumes, hay nuevas cortesanas.

Recuerdo lo que escuché alguna vez en la televisión cuando explicaban que la época del burdel no terminó sino hasta los años cincuenta: donde hay música y diversión hay hombres ricos y donde hay hombres ricos habrá prostitutas. También habemos mujeres ricas y me sorprende sobremanera que nadie se ponga extraño porque yo vengo a solicitar a Santana cada tercer día.

Y esta última canción habla de un monstruo que come cerebros, llegó del espacio exterior y le demanda a un niño que le lleve humanos para comerse sus cerebros. Tiene un ritmo movido y entretenido, en definitiva la bailaría.

Me encuentro de pronto sonriendo ante la imagen del vocalista cantando, es divertido, parece que disfrutara lo que hace, toca bastante bien la guitarra y el acompañante con el violín no se queda para nada atrás, no tiene mucho más que envidiarle a Voltaire.

Me termino la bebida y se termina la actuación del hombre de barba y sombrero. Unos minutos más tarde me traen otro vaso y salen dos pelirrojas al escenario con medias de red y unos corsés morado y rosa respectivamente.

Dicen que se llaman Vermillion lies y cantarán para abrir la noche, la canción más ridícula de todas: The astronomer, y en cuanto comienzo a escucharla me echo a reír más no sé si porque en serio las quiero fuera del escenario y prefiero a Voltaire o si me divierten tantísimo que quiero quedarme sentada escuchándolas toda la noche.

Que los anillos de Saturno son muy sexys, que si abre las piernas para venus y quisiera vivir en marte, el planeta porno, el sistema solar realmente la calienta, pongo cara literal de WTF o FTW y Britt está igual pero con una sonrisa pronunciada en sus labios, tan divertida como yo.

Aun no termina la canción cuando veo que Mercedes se acerca a mí, adivino pues que Santana quiere vernos.

-Santana está lista para verte-. Verme. Y voltea a ver un poco a Britt que ignora nuestra platica –Dice que quiere verte a ti primero-. Su tono de voz es más bajo.  
-Ok-. Asiento. –Debo ir primero, no te preocupes, no tardaré-. Le digo a B.  
-No me preocupo, tú arregla tus asuntos-. Frunzo el ceño.  
-No entiendo-.  
-No hace poco que ves a Santana, todos sabíamos que tenías una amada del bajo mundo, sólo que ha sido una completa sorpresa que sea ella, hasta el momento no tenía ni nombre ni rostro y tú y yo por supuesto que nos tratábamos con decencia por la familia, pero nos odiábamos a morir-. Trago saliva –Así que haz lo que tengas que hacer-.  
-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo-. Me asiente y vuelve a la canción en donde ahora la cantante hace como que está teniendo un orgasmo.

Estoy nerviosa mientras subo las escaleras, mucho más que la primera vez, me tiemblan las piernas y parece que estuviera sudando, de pronto comenzó a hacer demasiado calor, dejo atrás la música, las voces, vuelven a invadirme de nuevo los gemidos de los amantes, las risas de las prostitutas que pasan al lado de mi en el pasillo.

Ahí está la puerta café, cerrada. Y detrás de ella estará Santana.

¿Cómo estará ahora? Desnuda de nuevo? Con la misma bata de seda roja?

Toco a la puerta y me abre, está usando la bata y trae el cabello recogido, se ve hermosa y me quita el aliento.

-Pensé que no regresarías, que finalmente cumplirías eso que me has prometido siempre-. Se abraza a mí y pone su cabeza en mi pecho, por inercia la abrazo y cierro los ojos cuando aspiro su perfume.  
-Que voy a dejarte?-. Siento que asiente – creo que esta vez lo cumpliré Santana-. Siento su abrazo volverse fuerte el alrededor de mi cintura.  
-No digas eso, sabes que me pone triste cada vez que lo hablamos; no podemos dejarnos, no sabemos cómo-. Se separa de mi y camina a la cama.  
-No podemos seguir más con esto y lo sabes mejor que yo-.  
-No te pido que me saques de la vida que llevo, no quiero que me hagas tu mujer, entiendo cómo se manejan las cosas en tu familia, las apariencias son lo que más importa-. Se le ve triste y yo me siento igual que ella ahora, casi miserable.  
-Lo sé-. Voy a la cama y me pongo a un lado de ella, le tomo la mano. –He venido con Britt-. Se quita de mi tacto.  
-Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Mercedes-. Se levanta y camina lejos de mí.  
-Verás que será mejor que yo, lo prometo-.

Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarla, se ha quedado en silencio y me da la espalda y lo único que puedo ver es la curvatura que se le hace, cómo le queda la bata, quiero quitársela y hacerla mía en ese preciso momento, la sangre me hierve, puedo escuchar los latidos lujuriosos de mi corazón retumbándome en cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada vello, cada poro, de los pies a la cabeza.

Y lo hago, me levanto y camino hacia ella, paso mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y poso mis manos cerca de su vientre, poniendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, tan cerca que por fin encuentro sosiego.

No lo entiendo, es la segunda vez que la veo, pero siento que ya la necesitaba como puedo necesitar bebida o comida. Es irremediable no poder notar lo mucho que me tranquiliza nuestra proximidad, me siento extraña, pero a la vez apaciguada.

Tiene el cuello expuesto para mí y no me queda más que besarlo, suavemente, lento, tan lento que saboreo su perfume en la punta de mi lengua, se le eriza la piel y sus manos se entrelazan con las mías mientras hace la cabeza a un lado para que tenga más piel que besar.

No decimos nada y sólo nuestras respiraciones nos brindan ambiente a la atmósfera, me siento caliente, caliente de los dos modos, como que me ardiera la piel y como que el demonio se apoderara de mí gritándome que debo entregarme a los deseos de mi carne.

Con violencia la volteo hacia mí y vuelvo a traerla a mi piel de la cintura, me mira con deseo, no hay duda que sus ojos son mi reflejo, bajo la mirada y puedo verle el escote y un seno que se asoma por la orilla de la tela, tiene los pezones erectos.

Mis manos viajan a su cinto y quito el nudo que la mantiene vestida, aflojándolo puedo verle de los senos a los vellos púbicos color oscuro. Sus piernas y sus pies que me gustan mucho.

Mientras la bata cae al suelo mis labios se encuentran en sus hombros, mis manos en sus senos, su respiración agitada cerca de mi oído y sus manos en mis nalgas, ambas de pie, ambas tan cerca y tan embriagadas de la otra que el mundo puede desaparecer en ese instante, puede irse al carajo, no me importa.

Cómo es que no cedí un poco de fortuna por esta mujer que me vuelve loca? Siento sus manos en mi cuello, en mis brazos quitándome la ropa y le detengo las manos para que no lo haga, quiero hacerle el amor, pero no debo.

Sin embargo no puedo dejar de besarla, de tocarla, de hacerle ver con caricias todo lo que es para mí, qué es para mí? Ni yo alcanzo a comprenderlo, pero puedo sentirlo pulsando dentro.

-Dime que no vas a dejarme-. Me dice con la voz entrecortada, le falta el aire, está excitada.  
-No puedo prometerlo-. Hay tanta piel por besar, tantísima.  
-Quédate conmigo-. Parece una súplica.  
-Sabes que no puedo-. La llevo a la cama y la acuesto, abre sus piernas para mí y me mancha el pantalón justo donde mi pierna choca con su sexo.  
-Mira cómo me tienes; eres la única que logra hacerme sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo-.

No respondo nada, vuelvo a besarle los labios y la beso hasta que me canso, hasta que siento mis labios hinchados, hasta que me los ha mordido y succionado hasta el cansancio.

Le acaricio un pezón con la palma de mi mano, rozándolo apenas y le beso el cuello. Ella me acaricia la oreja luego una ceja cuando me levanto un poco para verla a la cara. Es hermosa.

-De dónde has salido tú?-. Le pregunto y ella me sonríe.  
-Besas y hablas distinto, nunca me has preguntado tanto de mí-. Le beso una mejilla pero no me quito de encima de de ella.  
-Responde entonces-. Me acuesto sobre su pecho y ella juega con mi cabello.  
-Vine de Puerto Rico para buscar una mejor vida y mira, sigo siendo una prostituta sólo que más fina-. Me río por el tono que ha empleado.  
-Dejaste familia?-.  
-Murieron todos de tifoidea-. Cierro los ojos, me está relajando.  
-Me amas?-.  
-Sabes que yo no puedo amar a nadie… no debo amar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, pero casi, casi te amo-. Sonrío.  
-No hay un casi te amo-.  
-Entonces no me hagas preguntas absurdas-.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, ella acariciándome la espalda, yo con mis manos debajo de sus hombros, abrazándola sobre la cama.

-Voy a dejarte-. Le vuelvo a decir.  
-Ya te he pedido hasta el cansancio que dejes de decir eso-. Me voltea y estoy con la espalda sobre el colchón.

No puedes dejarme, sabes que no puedes dejarme, no quieres.

Bruscamente y con enojo en la mirada lleva mi mano hasta su sexo.

-Tócame-. Es una orden.  
-Santana, basta-.  
-He dicho que me toques-. Levanta la voz y comienza a montar mi mano.  
-Santana por favor-. Pero no tengo poder en lo que digo, no puedo no pensar en que la estoy sintiendo, en cómo se mueve encima de mí. Cómo mis dedos entran hasta el fondo.

Comienzo a perderme en su cuerpo, en sus ojos, en sus senos, en su vientre, sus brazos. En su mano que me lleva la otra a su pecho y me obliga a estrujarlo, pezones duros, sexo mojado, y yo nadando en su mar, mojándome del mismo modo.

Cuando comienza a gemir yo olvido que vengo con la firme convicción de dejarla, no es ella con quien quiero estar, pero en este momento es ella con quien quiero estar. Es como si yo hubiera regresado al pasado por ella y por nadie más, sólo Santana, la única razón de esta vida.

Me llena cada vez más de sus jugos, se siente mucho más mojada, se agacha a besarme en los labios, podemos besarnos en los labios? Si ya lo hicimos por bastante tiempo hace unos minutos entonces esa regla no aplica a mí. Creo que me ama. Y por un instante mi otra yo me dice que es Britt a quien debe amar, amar siempre, en esta y en las vidas que siguen; Britt que me espera abajo, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me ausenté?

Tengo a Santana cerca de mí, se ha inclinado y tiene las manos recargadas en mis hombros mientras su cabeza está al lado de la mía, mejilla con mejilla, conmigo aún dentro de ella. No decimos nada y todo me parece tan enfermizo y tan emocionante, llego a presentir que esta relación que tengo con Santana es dependiente, será esto lo que tengo que resolver? Quizás.

Está temblando sobre mi cuerpo y yo ya no siento la misma euforia que sentía cuando comenzamos a tocarnos, siento como que la vida se me hubiera esfumado del cuerpo, como que carezco de alma.

Tiene un orgasmo y se quita de mí dejándome la mano mojada, completamente. Se acomoda sobre mi pecho y me besa el cuello. Yo la abrazo por inercia y recupero esas ganas de ella, nunca en la vida me había sentido tan contrariada como en estos momentos, de quererla y no quererla, de desearla y no tocarla más que a la fuerza.

Estoy como luchando con dos personalidades dentro de mi cuerpo, la Quinn de los años treinta y la Quinn del siglo XXI.

-Santana, cómo somos cuando nos vemos? Sigo recordando poco-. Se acurruca junto a mí.  
-Es la primera vez que te quedas tanto tiempo después de que termino, así que puedo pegarme a ti, presiento que no vas a irte-.  
-Salgo huyendo?-. Siento su cabeza asintiendo. En realidad ahí no hay mucho cambio, recuerdan que les conté que salía huyendo después del one night stand?

Pero ahora, no quiero irme. Y aunque no quiera me levanto y voy a la palangana de porcelana para lavarme las manos y limpiarme los vestigios de sus jugos.

-No quiero que me dejes-. Puedo verla por el espejo, sentada en la cama con las piernas juntas.  
-Tengo que hacerlo y ya no es cuestión de apariencias-. Ahora sí recuerdo a Rachel, Quinn, la Quinn que sí soy recuerda que es ella por quien vine aquí.

Santana se queda callada y se levanta para cubrir su denudez. Está cabizbaja y se enciende un cigarrillo, vuelve a acomodarse el cabello y me mira con enojo.

-Mas te vale que cuando salgas por esa puerta Fabray, vuelvas-. Suena dura su amenaza, pero yo sé que no volveré.  
-Bye Santana-. Me inclino y le beso la mejilla, al sentirla quiero quedarme con ella.

Cuando camino por el pasillo, que voy de vuelta a la mesa lucho con fuerza para no regresar a la habitación; finalmente bajo las escaleras y vuelvo a escuchar la música y a oler el cigarro en lugar de la vainilla y el incienso.

Britt me mira y ve que tengo manchas de agua en el pantalón, no sé si atina a saber lo que pasó o si piensa alguna otra cosa.

-No sé si quiera verte, pero usa ese encanto que tienes para que al menos te conozca, si es la Santana de tu futuro entonces no dudo que te cueste poco trabajo-. Me siento molesta y cansada, confundida.  
-Cómo llego a ella?-.  
-Sube las escaleras, es la última puerta, la que está pintada de café-. Me siento con molestia y levanto la mano para que Mercedes me llene del alcohol.  
-Todo bien primor?-. Se inclina y me mira con consternación.  
-He dejado a Santana, ahora sí la he dejado-. Me niega con la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.  
-De ser cierto le has roto el corazón a la pobre muchacha-. Me siento mal al escuchar estas palabras.  
-Sólo sírveme alcohol hasta que no pueda ponerme en pie-. Se marcha sin decir una sola palabra y vuelve a mi mesa con un vaso lleno.

Al calor de las copas comienzo a animarme con la música, río, bebo, bailo en mi asiento, me siento animada, se me olvida la amargura que sentí hace un rato y sin razón alguna porque yo, la Quinn que soy, ha visto sólo dos veces a Santana.

Miro el reloj, Britt lleva una hora con ella y no me importa, es buena señal, debe parecer que se han entendido, quizás lo están haciendo, quizás están hablando, yo que sé, tras esas puertas pasan muchas cosas.

Si las paredes tuvieran memoria y voz me sentaría frente a ellas para que me contaran miles de historias. Me sentaría a escucharlas como si fuera una niña a la que le están contando un cuento.

Me siento mareada, vuelvo a mirar el reloj, dos horas. Tengo las mejillas encendidas y se me cierran los ojos, escucho todo lejano y las personas se mueven lentas, parecieran irreales, la música ya no me entretiene y en mi mente hay una sola cosa: Mi cama.

Cuando menos lo espero Britt ya está a mi lado con una sonrisa en el rostro y el peinado deshecho.

-Te fue bien-. Digo con la lengua adormecida.  
-Más que bien-. Su sonrisa se hace mucho más amplia.  
-Entonces, era la Santana que esperabas-. Me asiente y le brillan los ojos.  
-La misma Quinn, la misma, tan hermosa, tan todo!-. Parece que flotara. Ve la condición en la que me encuentro –Sé lo que estás sintiendo, ya pasará-. Me toma del codo y me levanta –Venga, nos vamos a casa-. Me siento débil y creo que voy a caerme. –Upa, coopera Q, no puedo con todo tu peso-. Busca a Mercedes –Llama a Lucien, dile que me ayude con Quinn-.

En el auto me acuesto en sus piernas y ella me acaricia el cabello; cuando recobro la conciencia estoy recargada en la pared de la cocina con un buen vaso de agua. Britt me mira con preocupación.

-Estás bien?-.  
-Al menos ya no quiero vomitar-. Le respondo con toda sinceridad.  
-Gracias-. Frunzo el ceño mientras le doy otro sorbo a mi vaso.  
-Por?-.  
-Por dejarla-. Me encojo de hombros.  
-No es nada-.

Nos despedimos y cada una camina a su habitación y entonces recuerdo que tengo un diario, lo busco en el cajón, sigue intacto, con sus forros de piel negra. Por hoy estoy demasiado cansada para leerlo, pero mañana lo devoraré, sólo así me despejaré las dudas y tendré un indicio de mi pasado, lo que no recuerdo, lo que ignoro.

Xxxxx

Ya vestida, con un nuevo día por delante, maletas hechas, diario en mano, salgo del a habitación y choco con alguien. Pienso que es Tynice, pero es Rachel Barbra Berry. Y ella me quita el aliento lo doble, y me hace temblar mucho más que Santana.

-Perdona fue mi culpa-. Digo –Nunca veo por dónde voy-. Me sonríe ampliamente y me niega con la mano.  
-También fue mi culpa, no es bueno caminar tan cerca de las puertas-. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
-Dormiste aquí?-.  
-Si, cuando llegué tú y Britt no estaban-. Recuerdo la noche anterior y me recorre un escalofrío.  
-Si… salimos de paseo-.  
-Estás lista?-. Pregunta mientras uno de los sirvientes carga con sus maletas.  
-Más que lista-. Me señala con la mano que caminemos hacia las escaleras y vamos en silencio una al lado de la otra.

El desayuno pasa sin contratiempos, ella al lado de su manager y Britt y yo del otro lado con mis tíos en las cabeceras, de vez en cuando nos damos miraditas y agachamos los ojos pretendiendo que aquí no pasa nada.

Finalmente partimos, yo en un auto con mi prima y ella en otro con el hombre cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Y así, nos dirigimos a un retiro de verano donde estoy dispuesta enamorarla… y desenamorarme de Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

Los árboles dejan pasar unos cuantos rayos de sol, no hay nubes que tapen su paso y eso lo puedo ver por los reflejos que se ven en el agua del mar; con las ventanillas abajo puedo olerlo, más por el motor del automóvil no puedo escucharlo.

A lo lejos, cerca de la ladera puedo ver una casa, que asumo es la casa de campo de mi tío, es grande y si desde donde estoy se ve hermosa e imponente, seguramente de cerca será el doble o el triple; es de tres pisos, pintada de blanco con las tejas negras, es una gran alegría que no sea tan oscura, de lo contrario creo que me daría miedo estar ahí.

Volteo por la ventanilla que tiene atrás el auto y echo un vistazo para ver si logro distinguir la silueta de Rachel, pero el reflejo del vidrio me ciega y no logro ver nada.

Abro mi diario y continúo leyendo.

-Suerte que tenías un diario-. Me dice Britt y Lucian vuelve a verme por el espejo retrovisor.

Yo no le contesto, sólo sonrío y agacho la mirada para que él no pueda darse cuenta de lo mucho que quiero saber cómo era mi vida antes de este viaje en el tiempo.

_Agosto 17 de 1928 _

_Estoy cansada de las presentaciones a hombres de sociedad que no hacen mas que aburrirme; me parecen absurdos esos esfuerzos por impresionarme, la forma en la que se paran, la loción que usan, si prefieren ponerse guantes o no, si me presumen su bastón con punta de oro, si se quitan el sombrero frente a mí._

_El aburrimiento es increíble, grandísimo, más que eso: enorme. Yo sé que no soy la única lesbiana en la historia de la alta sociedad, que han habido bastantes que quieren sobresalir en los negocios y no tanto en el amor, a mí el amor no me interesa, de qué sirve el corazón sino solo para cometer estupideces? Por amor se han iniciado guerras. Yo prefiero la razón._

_Sin embargo ayer, después de haber estado presente en la junta de negocios con Samuel, me ha llevado a un lugar emocionante. Al principio estuve nerviosa, como si no perteneciera ahí, pero a lo largo de la noche no pude mas que pensar que me había tardado en ir al Cotton Club. Es de impresionarme el hecho de que mi tío me trate como si fuera su progenitor y no progenitora. A fin de cuentas, la que sí es no da señales de inteligencia, es estúpida e infantil, apenas y puedo soportarla. _

_De niñas éramos muy unidas y en la adolescencia simplemente no pudimos entendernos… no la necesito y sé que ella a mí tampoco._

_Regresando al club, aparte de alcohol, mujeres, música y tabaco no sucedieron demasiadas cosas interesantes, me puse mi primera borrachera y aunque la resaca del siguiente día fue bastante desagradable, volvería a hacerlo._

_Debo callar la infidelidad de Samuel? Supongo, en esta vida todos son infieles._

Levanto la mirada al frente, no hice nada para frenar las infidelidades de Samuel y por la fecha deduzco que estoy a punto de saber cómo conocí a Santana. Miro hacia la casa, que se ve mucho más cercana, quizás en unos diez minutos estemos ahí.

_Agosto 29 de 1928_

_Cuando la vi por primera vez creí que se me acabaría el aire de los pulmones, es hermosa. Estaba sobre el escenario haciendo un performance con otras bailarinas, pero mi atención era completamente para ella, no podía parpadear, me sentía al borde de mi asiento, el deseo que sentí por esa mujer fue inmenso._

_Samuel me sonrió y supo enseguida por mi mirada que la quería para mí. Y así como está comprobado que cada cosa se puede comprar, yo compré un cuerpo que me serviría para experimentar por primera vez lo que es estar con alguien. _

_No tenía dieciséis años, definitivamente no estaba en ese lugar para crecer como se debía de hacer a los dieciséis, yo estaba ahí porque a mis veintidós era lo único que me faltaba para convertirme en el hijo que Samuel siempre quiso, sin ser hombre soy su orgullo y por eso Brittany no puede verme ni en puntura._

_Me reservo los detalles de nuestro encuentro pues nadie me asegura que no se romperá la privacidad de este diario, quien sabe si en años, quien quiera que vaya a ocupar el tocador pueda encontrarse con él y devorar una a una sus páginas. _

_Lo que puedo decir es que me pareció magnífico y que apenas y puedo esperar para volver a verla, fue tierna y dulce, pero salvaje y obediente, sí le hice cosas que no creí que fuera capaz de hacer, sí me ha besado en los labios y no se debe besar en la boca… definitivamente regresaré a ella._

Se detiene el auto y por fin puedo echar un vistazo de la propiedad, impone, da un poco de temor, sobre todo por la cantidad de ventanas que dan al frente de la casa.

Bajo en silencio, teniendo en mente que Santana fue la mujer que contraté para 'estrenarme' en el arte de amar… amar en el plano sexual, porque hasta entonces yo no sentía más que lujuria por ella.

Se nota la inmadurez de mi persona en mi redacción, que es atropellada y casi pausada, con ideas que no se entrelazan, paso de una cosa a otra, como que incluso hasta me confundo cuando leo porque no sé bien qué es lo que está tratando de contar… lo que estoy tratando de contar.

Doy un respiro fuerte, oliendo por fin el mar y cierro los ojos porque me es agradable, incluso siento que se me erizan los vellos de los brazos. Luego escucho las olas y el viento que pasa por las hojas de los árboles y, en seguida la servidumbre comienza a bajar las cosas de los autos y se dedican a quitar las sábanas de los muebles.

Así pues comienzan con la tarea de limpiar la casa.

Yo sigo afuera, viendo la majestuosidad del casi palacio que tiene Samuel por casa, podría decirse que estoy boquiabierta viéndola hacia arriba, como si estuviera viendo a un gigante y mi cabeza no puede hacerse más para atrás.

-Es hermosa-. Bajo la mirada y volteo a verla, es Rachel que me mira y me sonríe.  
-Menos sombría que la de 'La Dama de Negro'-. Digo por inercia y ella se me queda viendo extraño.  
-La Dama de Negro?-. Siento que se me va la sangre del cuerpo y no sé cómo componer la estupidez que he dicho.  
-Nada, un libro muy extraño que leí hace bastante tiempo-.

No me contesta nada, pero vuelve a sonreírme y roza mi mano con su mano cuando se marcha. Me quedo parada y la veo alejarse y meterse a la casa, cuando sube los escalones pareciera que flotara, como que no camina en realidad, es una diosa, asumo.

Yo no logro adivinar si su roce se debió a la proximidad inocente en la que estábamos o fue completamente intencional, pero sin lugar a dudas tocarla o casi tocarla es uno de mis momentos favoritos del día.

Los pájaros hacen una melodía excepcional, el viento sigue soplando, las olas se escuchan abajo y a lo lejos puedo ver la tormenta de verano que está por llegar a la costa, tengo el presentimiento de que este tiempo será uno de los mas interesantes de cualquiera de mis dos vidas.

-A mí no me engaña, le gustas-. Comenta Britt que ahora está a mi lado y veo a Julien pasarnos mientras carga unas cuantas maletas en las manos y bajo los brazos.  
-Lo crees?-. Me asiente con el dedo índice, suspiro y vuelvo a mirar a la puerta, donde ella ha desaparecido hace un minuto o poco más –Tendré suerte?-.  
-Eso va a depender de ti; venga, te llevo a tu habitación porque dudo que sepas dónde es-. Sonrío, es verdad que no lo sé.

Mi cuarto tiene un balcón enorme que me da la vista al mar, así que con toda seguridad puedo ver el amanecer (eso si me levanto temprano), veo a lo lejos volar a unas cuantas gaviotas y los relámpagos que parecieran lejanos pero no lo son del todo.

B, se sienta en la cama y me mira, es una muchacha inocente, que guarda en el pecho un corazón del tamaño de la galaxia, cómo no quererla? Es como alguien a quien quieres cuidar con ahínco, a quien abrazar, te inspira a tenerla cerca, sí, puede que no sea demasiado brillante, puede que a pesar de nuestra edad siga siendo una niña, pero es esa inocencia la que la hace todavía más valiosa.

-Britt-. Comienzo mientras siento que el viento se cuela por la ventana haciendo volar las cortinas de terciopelo color azul oscuro –Sigo sin comprender las cosas-.  
-Qué cosas son esas?-.  
-El que yo esté aquí y que tú hayas estado allá-.  
-Puede que seamos una familia de viajeros en el tiempo y en el espacio-.  
-Y tú a qué fuiste al futuro?-. Pregunto.  
-A conocer al amor de mis vidas-. Pienso en Santana y me suena tan lógico y romántico que al mismo tiempo me suena irreal, contradictorio porque no sé si pueda haber lógica en la irrealidad.  
-Y a qué he venido yo?-.  
-Contigo creo que es más bien como una enmendadura; eres muy diferente de la que yo conocí como tal-. Tengo la cabeza hecha nudos con todo lo que me dice, sigo sin entender.  
-Pero entonces… Mira-. Digo mientras me siento en una de las sillas que está en el balcón y la invito con la mano a que me siga –El punto es Britt, que yo en mi presente leí sobre reencarnaciones, vidas pasadas y karmas-.

Me mira atenta, parece que está poniéndome su completa atención y al cabo de unos segundos de reconocimiento me doy cuenta de que es un hecho de que su atención es enteramente mía.

-Te escucho-. Me alienta a seguir.  
-Iba en el metro, recuerdas el metro?-. Me asiente con la cabeza y cuando escuchamos un trueno desviamos la mirada hacia la inmensidad del horizonte azul grisáceo. –Y estaba leyendo que las personas con las que te topes en la vida reencarnaran al mismo tiempo que tú, es decir, que volverás a encontrarte con ellas una y otra vez, claro, no con todas, pues algunas cumplen sus deberes más pronto que otras y pasan a otro plano astral; me estoy dando a entender?-.

El semblante de Britt parecía contrariado, pero aún así me asintió.

-Creo-. Continúo –Que si yo no hubiera venido a esta vida tú no hubieras encontrado a Santana, pues, según se dice, los amores siempre serán los mismos, sólo esos, quizás tu padre pueda ser en tu siguiente vida un primo, o un sobrino, pudiera ser hasta tu hijo, pero Santana será por siempre tu amor-.  
-Quieres decir entonces que yo hice un viaje al futuro para que cuando tú vinieras pudieras recordar a Santana y yo encontrarme con ella? Después de todo si no hubieras venido y cambiado tu forma de ser a la del dos mil trece, yo jamás hubiera ido al Cotton Club-.  
-Precisamente! Y yo… pues yo sólo vine acá porque… en la vida futura tenía el anhelo de Rachel… aún es demasiado complicado para mí, sólo estoy sacando conclusiones que quizás no sean acertadas, pero… te lo juro que no quiero regresar-. Me vuela el cabello con el viento y saco un cigarrillo que enciendo dentro de la habitación para que no se apague el fósforo.  
-Y qué si lo haces?-.  
-Imaginas que incertidumbre la mía de no saber en qué punto de mi vida me volveré a encontrar a Rachel?!-. Soné más alterada y dramática de lo que pretendía.  
-Ahora que lo mencionas-. Se queda pensativa un momento, como que hubiera recordado algo importante y está tratando de encajar las piezas donde iban para tener mayor congruencia.

Continúa con los ojos fijos en la nada y entonces noto el reconocimiento en su mirada.

-Sí, sí… leí ese manifiesto o lo que quiera que sea en el ático; es viejo, estaba forrado en piel, como un libro, incluso tenía marca de agua y de fuego, la fecha es de hace tres siglos-. Hice la cuenta en mi cabeza 1600 –Hablaba de que su amada había muerto a manos de unos rufianes en un camino, la habían violado y degollado frente a sus ojos- Qué gore! Pienso – Entonces hace un pacto con algún espíritu poderoso para poder volver a verla viva, el espíritu le indica que puede esperar a las siguientes vidas para encontrarla de nuevo y él le pide que por favor lo haga siendo él con sus meorias, su edad; recuerdo el nombre, Charles, pero no recuerdo los apellidos. Entonces el espíritu le dice que tiene quinientos años para encontrarla, si entonces no lo hace morirá sin haberse reencuentro con su amada-.  
-Suena más bien a las memorias de un loco-. Interrumpo.  
-El libro termina en que aún no la encuentra-. No me presta atención y sigue con su cuento –Y que le quedan dos siglos para buscarla y encontrarla, da detalles de los países a los que ha viajado y los personajes que ha conocido, habla de que bebió con Poe en una taberna y estuvo también presente en Whitechapel cuando los asesinatos de las prostitutas, da demasiados detalles que no puedes ignorar… el punto es que… qué tal que tu no encuentras a Rachel en la siguiente vida y por eso se te dio la oportunidad de conocerla en esta?-.

Creo que estoy más confundida aún… pero suena real, qué sucedería si Rachel nació en mi presente en un alejado pueblo de Rumania o en Polonia, que yo nunca doy con ella, que nuestros caminos no se cruzan ni por casualidad o, que mientras yo giro en una esquina ella apenas se mete a un lugar y así por el resto de mi vida…?

-Dices que el tal Charles es un pariente lejano?-. Pregunto interesada de pronto en este personaje que parece más bien un demente. Pero qué? Si yo estoy en los años treinta entonces todo puede pasar.  
-Le pregunté a mi padre acerca de él; me ha dicho que fue tío abuelo de su bisabuelo o algo así y que siempre lo tomaron por un loco que aparte de decir tonterías era aislado y hablaba de una mujer que le habían arrebatado de los brazos justo cuando más la amaba-.  
-Pues de ser real tendría que seguir vivo-.  
-Tú lo crees?-. Pregunta. No es mas bien una pregunta retórica?  
-Es mucha ficción para mi gusto-.

Nos quedamos viendo, ella pensando en ese viaje al futuro que hizo y yo pensando en este viaje al pasado. Será posible?

-Hay más datos de Charles?-. Ella me niega con la cabeza.  
-Nada, o se perdieron en el incendio de su casa unos años antes de su desaparición o en realidad es sólo un libro que escribió gracias a su mente perturbada-.  
-No sería el único escritor perturbado-. Nos sonreímos apaciguándonos con la idea de que sólo fue obra de su desorden mental provocado por ver cómo violaban y asesinaban a su amada.

Entre el debate olvido por un momento que en la habitación que está a dos de la mía se instaló Rachel, eso quiere decir que si algún día las dos salimos a tomar el aire fresco al balcón, nos encontraremos, romántico? Puede ser, y me encanta.

-Sabías que después de este retiro Rachel se va a Europa?-. Tengo tres meses para enamorarla aquí o seguirla al fin del mundo de ser necesario, pero por el momento me conformo con Europa.  
-No; cómo te enteras de tantas cosas?-. Pregunto curiosa.  
-Las paredes tienen oídos y a mí me cuentan todo-. Bromea, pero creo que la servidumbre es quien le cuenta todo eso.

Desde que llegué me di cuenta que a Britt le tienen mucho cariño y a mí me tratan como deben tratar a los patrones, aún me temen. Tynice parece quitarse un poco el miedo y Julien me trata con decoro pero sabe que le estimo y por ello no repara a veces en lo que dice frente a mí. Me gusta Julien, yo lo quiero como mejor amigo en el dos mil trece, y quiero que siga siendo gay.

Escucho unos golpecitos en mi puerta y es precisamente Tynice quien se asoma por ella con sigilo y luego entra de cuerpo entero, luego delante de ella, Rachel.

-Disculpen señoritas, pero la señorita Berry me ha pedido que la trajera a donde estaba su habitación-. Me brinca el corazón en el pecho y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa, cosa que me pasa cada vez que la tengo cerca.  
-Claro Tynice-. Me aclaro la garganta, pareciera que me falla la voz cual cobarde –Podrías por favor traernos té?-. Me asiente y se disculpa de la habitación agachando la cabeza.  
-Cuándo dejarán de actuar como esclavos?-. Le pregunto a Britt.  
-Cuando de verdad dejen de serlo-. Me contesta y veo que Rachel se nota entretenida por esta mini conversación que estamos teniendo.

Me levanto y le retiro la silla, por inercia, quien sabe qué energía me ha llevado a pararme para tener semejante detalle con ella, pero parece no molestarle y al contrario se nota bastante contenta por ello.

-Gracias-. Dice, y yo no atino a contestar nada.

Desvío la mirada hacia el mar y me percato de que ya huele a lluvia.

-Pronto caerá la tormenta-. Confieso lo que estoy pensando y me percato de que lo he dicho en voz alta.  
-Entonces será mejor que Tynice no se tarde con ese té y nos fumemos un cigarrilo antes de que la lluvia nos lo apague-. Tiene la sonrisa enorme y preciosa, blanquísima y me recuerda un poco a la de Ornella, una amiga mía Neoyorkina que sufría demasiado por amor y bailaba Belly Dance como si hubiera sido inventado para ella.

Estoy callada, sí, el ratón me comió la lengua, pero eso me pasa cuando estoy que me muerdo las uñas, que me late el corazón tan recio que lo siento golpeándome la garganta, que si no fuera porque Britt hizo el favor de prender los tres cigarros al mismo tiempo, yo no hubiera podido por el temblor que se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo entero.

-Quinn, qué es en sí lo que haces en la empresa de tu tío?-. Recuerdo lo que he leído en el diario, esa pequeña introducción que me doy en mi diario de un modo narcisista.  
-El se encarga de las relaciones públicas, yo… soy como el capataz… tengo que encargarme de que todo funcione-.  
-Y eres tan dura como te ves?-. Su voz me suena tan dulce que casi puedo sentirla en la lengua, como si la tuviera dentro en forma de caramelo.  
-Para nada-. Contesta Britt –Ha cambiado bastante, supongo que habrás escuchado los comentarios de los demás sirvientes, Jamal para empezar, que es quien la odia-. Ah con que Jamal me odia. Jamal para presentárselos es quien se encarga de los caballos –Pero ahora es mucho más humana, no es así prima?-. Noto que Britt quiere ponerme en vergüenza o, mejor dicho, más, mucho más nerviosa.  
-Supongo, el cambio generalmente no lo nota una sino los demás- Luego mi mirada se posa en los ojos de Rachel, hipnotizantes, profundos, maravillosamente hermosos. –Y tú Rachel, sé que tu carrera está empezando, cuáles son tus planes?-.  
-Quiero estar en los escenarios como una de las mejores actrices y cantantes a nivel mundial, estoy segura que me tomará tiempo, pero también estoy segura que lo lograré-.  
-Apuesto mi fortuna a que tendrás a mucha gente a tus pies, que te conocerán generaciones tras generaciones, que ganarás muchos premios y que incluso otra gran actriz y cantante se llamará Barbra como te llamas tú y en tu honor-.  
-Pareciera que predijeras el futuro-. Me sonrojo, por qué no puedo evitar dar detalles de los años venideros? Soy una torpe y por un momento temo que con todo lo que estoy haciendo mi futuro cambie de modo catastrófico.

Qué tal que nos invaden los extraterrestres, que el mundo se convierte en un patriarcado aún más imponente de lo que de por sí ya es y será en el dos mil? Que tal que se extinguen las mujeres o los hombres, o todos? Bueno, basta ya de mi efecto mariposa, que no todo se convierte en una pesadilla… o si? No… espero.

-Nada de eso, sólo puedo asegurarlo porque te escuché cantar en aquella fiesta y simplemente con poner atención a tu voz y a la presencia que tienes una lo sabe-. Me sigue sonriendo y Britt pareciera divertida con las dos hasta que hace como que despertara de su sueño de burla y se disculpa para ver si Tynice ha puesto el té.

Claro que lo ha puesto, pero ella quiere darnos un momento de privacidad para que podamos platicar con mayor soltura, quizás preguntarnos cosas que no queremos decir frente a ella, quizás coquetear para ver si hay una posibilidad ahí, quien lo sabe.

Veo a mi prima alejarse y salir.

-Eres misteriosa Quinn Fabray-. Frunzo el entrecejo. Pareciera que me ha conocido de siempre para asegurarlo.  
-Por qué lo dices?-.  
-Hablas extraño y tus ademanes no son los de una señorita de alta sociedad, no pareciera que fuiste educada por ellos-.  
-Vaya; demasiado observadora para habernos visto un par de veces-.  
-También soy medio psíquica-. Me dice y yo me echo a reír porque suena demasiado graciosa –No es broma-. Ella me sonríe divertida por mi reacción.  
-Entonces en ese caso sí puedo predecir el futuro-.  
-Qué más puedes predecirme?-. Sigue teniendo la sonrisa marcada en el rostro, como que no pudiera deshacerse de ella.  
-Que te vas a enamorar de mí-. Y entonces se echa a reír ahora ella pero en un tono muy sarcástico. Me siento contrariada y me pongo un poco seria.  
-Ya me habían contado de tus juegos-. Hago un movimiento de cabeza señalando que estoy confundida por lo que acaba de decirme.  
-Perdona?-.  
-Eres una Casanova-.  
-Yo?-.  
-Sí, a cuántas mujeres has tenido en tu cama? Porque yo me he enterado de bastantes-. Y de pronto me siento como Sebastian Velmont de Cruel Intentions y Anette en la escena de la alberca.  
-No sé cómo contestar a eso-.  
-No contestes, nadie está pidiendo una respuesta-. Cómo en un santiamén las cosas se vuelven un poco menos lindas? Pareciera por un instante que me va a seguir el juego y luego sin más, me cambia las fichas.  
-El punto es, Rachel, si me permites llamarte así-. Asiente y parece que está deseosa de escucharme –Que cuando nos conocimos decidí hacer como que tenía el poder de escribir nuevos capítulos en mi vida con una nueva Quinn, vamos pues a pretender que si he tenido a cien mujeres en mi cama lo ignoro y es más, ni lo recuerdo-.  
-Como toda una dama-. Dice.  
-No, como todo un ser humano que quiere un borrón y cuenta nueva-.  
-Puedes deshacerte de tu pasado? Así nada más olvidarlo? Hacer como que no rompiste corazones a tu paso?-. comienzo a molestarme… creo que de hecho no estamos siendo para nada compatibles.  
-Me estas juzgando por adelantado, me conoces acaso?-.  
-Sólo las cosas que me han contado y lo que he visto hasta ahora-. Le desvío la mirada para que no se dé cuenta que me estoy enfureciendo, no creí que pudiera hacer caso de habladurías.

Quién sabe, quizás sí era una Casanova y sí rompí corazones a diestra y siniestra, pero juzgarlo no le correspondía a ella y castigarlo mucho menos. Qué clase de persona era ésta que se dejaba llevar por lo que le habían contado otras personas.

-Es de mal gusto hablar de los demás o, escuchar lo que hablan de los demás y creerlo sin antes comprobarlo-. Sigo con la mirada en el horizonte.

Se hace silencio, sé por el rabillo del ojo que me estaba viendo directamente, observando cada expresión de mi rostro.

-Pero eres muy linda cuando te enojas-. Y entonces capta de nuevo mi atención y le fijo la mirada, aunque me gusta lo que ha dicho, confieso que sigo enojada, pues yo, que he tratado de hacer las cosas bien y borrar un pasado que desconozco casi por completo, como dijera Britt, enmendar las cosas, estoy siendo juzgada por alguien que no me conoce, y peor aún, por alguien que me ha enamorado.

Y entonces reacciono, si me ha llamado Casanova, entonces hurgo en el interior de esta Quinn para sacar lo que contestaría ella.

-Tú eres linda todo el tiempo, incluso si me fastidias al punto de hacerme enojar-. Cuando veo que su expresión es de sorpresa, sé que no esperaba esa respuesta, así que abre la boca un par de veces y vuelve a quedarse callada.  
-Sabe tu tío que te gustan las mujeres?-.  
-Sí y quizás lo sepan más personas aparte de Britt y Julien, quizás lo sepa el mundo entero, la verdad no lo sé-. Me frunce el ceño.  
-Cómo puedes no saberlo?-.  
-Me ha fallado la memoria desde el día que tuve el accidente en el caballo, así que…-. Me encojo de hombros –Tomamos el accidente como que ha nacido una nueva Quinn, estoy descubriendo mi vida, es muy nuevo para mí casi todo-.

Mostrándome como soy parece que dejara atrás lo que le han contado de mí, sus palabras son menos duras e incluso su mirada se hace más suave.

-Quien lo sabe de tu lado?-. Pregunto.  
-Saber qué?-. Se hace la desentendida y claro, para su época era obvio que no lo iba a decir abiertamente, si en mi tiempo es casi un Tabú, qué puedo esperar de ahora? Le sonrío, es mi turno de fastidiarla.  
-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero-. Me desvía la mirada.  
-Lo ignoro por completo-. Se nota nerviosa.  
-Que te gustan las mujeres-. No menciono la palabra lesbiana porque entonces sonaría aún más fuerte, a algunas no les gusta escuchar que les digan lesbianas porque creen que el cielo se abrirá y dios las enviará al infierno.  
-Pero por supuesto que a mí no me gustan las mujeres-.  
-Entonces por qué me llamaste linda?-. Sigo con la sonrisa en el rostro, es tan hermosa cuando se pone nerviosa.  
-Porque una mujer puede apreciar la belleza de otra mujer sin que necesariamente sea… eso-.  
-Ser qué?-. La fastidio de nuevo –Lesbiana?-.  
-Sí, eso-.  
-Entonces no lo eres?-. Vuelvo a insistir.  
-No-. responde con seguridad, pero es más bien una duda disfrazada de seguridad.

Sé que tengo bastante tiempo para hacer que se enamore de mí, presiento que se siente atraída, curiosa de mí, pero aún no puedo decir que su corazón me pertenece y es eso precisamente lo que quiero decir, que Rachel Barbra Berry es mía en la amplitud de la palabra.

-O sea-. Digo y comprendo que esa palabra puede ser nueva para ella porque vuelve a verme –que si te acaricio el brazo-. Toco con la yema de mi dedo índice la piel de su brazo y la recorro del hombro a la comisura del codo –No sientes nada?-. Termino mi pregunta.

Por unos segundos cierra los ojos y pareciera que se estremece, pero luego recobra la compostura.

-Nada que no pueda sentir si me acaricia así un amigo o una amiga-. Acerco mi silla a ella, escuchando el metal contra el piso.  
-Y entonces si te beso la mejilla…-. Me acerco a su rostro y poso mis labios en su mejilla, dándole un pequeño y pausado beso –Tampoco sientes nada?-. Pareciera que quiere retirarse pero no va a hacerlo.  
-Los amigos también besan en la mejilla y en ambas-.  
-Los amigos no besan en los labios, verdad?-. Pregunto mientras le miro la boca y acorto la distancia entre nosotras.

Estoy tan cerca y ella tan inmóvil que ya puedo sentir nuestro beso.

-Son los amantes los que se besan en los labios, y nosotras no lo somos-. Abro los ojos y luego sonrío.  
-Te delatas sola Rachel Berry-. Se levanta en seguida, agitada y molesta sin estarlo de verdad. Camina a la puerta y antes de abrirla aparece Tynice con el té.  
-Ya lo seremos-. Le digo pícara y entretenida.

No me dice nada ni volta a verme, Tynice se hace a un lado y Rachel sale con bastante prisa de la habitación.

-Perdone que haya tardado tanto, pero es que en la cocina no encontraban la tetera-.

Le hago un ademán señalándole que no tiene importancia que se hubiera tardado con el té.

-Pasa, déjalo en la mesa y siéntate-.

Aún no dejo de tratarla como una sirvienta porque sigo dándole ordenes, pero no sé cómo tratarla aún, me es muy difícil comprenderlo y aún no sé si es porque esto es demasiado nuevo para mí o si es porque tengo todavía algo de la otra Quinn.

Como si nuestras se esencias se hubieran mezclado y cada una lucha por ganar, por dominarme.

Se sienta despacio, como no queriendo apoyar por completo el cuerpo en mis sillas, como si fuera prohibido, que alguien nos fuera a ver y la castigaran por ello. Se nota temerosa.

-Vamos a tener una pequeña charla-. Sirvo una taza de té para mí y otra para ella –Mmm, bonitas… sabías que mi color favorito es el azul?-. Me niega con la cabeza –Pues lo es; cuál es el tuyo?-. Se queda callada y me agacha la mirada.  
-Morado-. Dice por fin.  
-En serio? A mi no me gusta mucho, la verdad-. Con mi respuesta pareciera que le asusta mucho mi desaprobación –El azul es mejor-.  
-Son solo colores Tynice y lo que le guste a cada uno está bien-. Le acerco la taza y la mira –Es tuya-.

Agrego dos cucharadas de azúcar a la mía y le doy un sorbo, me quema la lengua y me quejo.

-La verdad Tynice, es que no sé cómo tratarte, pero del modo en que lo hacía antes no es uno de esos; queda claro que no me vas a poner las pijamas ni me vas a bañar, tampoco vas a esperarme despierta si es que se me ocurre de casualidad volver a la ciudad y regresar por a madrugada-. No me dice nada, sólo me mira –Deja de decirme señorita o señorita Fabray y por dios, nunca me digas ama, jamás; que yo no te compré-.  
-Pero lo hizo-. Me responde y en seguida se lleva las manos a la boca arrepentida de haberme interrumpido.

Yo me quedo inmóvil en mi silla, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, de ser ella también me tendría miedo.

-Bueno, digamos que de verdad no lo hice, así que dime Quinn, sólo Quinn y ya, vale?-. Asiente.

Al cabo de unos minutos toma el té con menos duda, se muestra menos temerosa y platicamos un poco de su infancia, que deja ver lo fácil que es comprar gente para que sea tu sirviente.

Ahora que la observo no es fea, sólo está descuidada, tiene los labios bonitos y los ojos un poco claros, incluso creo que más claros que Rachel, que también los tiene de color café. Su nariz es ancha pero algo puntiaguda.

Como casi toda la gente de color, sus dientes son impresionantemente blancos y derechos, todos en el lugar donde deben de ir. Obviamente tiene el cabello muy rizado, poco manejable de tan rizado. Color negro y peinado como lo trae, le llega arriba de los hombros.

-Verás que en bastantes años, menos de un siglo, Estados Unidos tendrá un presidente negro-. Quiere reírse pero sólo sonríe tímidamente.  
-Son sueños muy altos señorita Fabray-.  
-Dime Quinn-. Insisto-. Y, la verdad es que, soñar es lo que nos lleva a las realidades-.

Mi taza está vacía y la suya también; siento las primeras gotas caerme en el rostro y nos levantamos, ella recoge la tetera y las tazas y las pone sobre la charola de plata.

Todo es demasiado extraño aún, así que sale de la habitación sin decir nada y yo tampoco digo palabra.

Xxxxxx

Al a hora de la cena, nos vemos mucho más Rachel y yo, pícaras, sabiendo las cosas, coqueteándonos un poco.

Finn, su manager habla y habla, habla tanto que lo hace mientras mastica, que si trabajó con no sé quién, que si conoce a no sé cuál. Y de pronto lo ignoro para poner atención a lo que hace ella, a cómo toma los cubiertos, cómo se limpia con la servilleta y vuelve a ponerla en su regazo, cómo toma la copa de vino y bebe.

Cada movimiento suyo es un placer mío.

Caigo en cuenta de que estoy frente a Rachel Berry, en la misma habitación, respirando casi el mismo aire, es ella, la mujer que veía en la foto del vestíbulo de la casa para ancianos, ella, que me enamoraba cada vez más, cada vez que la veía.

Tan real que la he tocado y le he besado la mejilla, que me ha compartido su voz, sus palabras, incluso sus ganas de ser grosera y fastidiarme. Es tan real que yo me dejo llevar por una felicidad infinita y me permito disfrutar de mi comida, de mi vino, del pan, de la música que suena a lo lejos, creo que es Bach.

Vuelve a mirarme y tras cerciorarme de que la mesa entera tiene la atención en Finn que no se ha callado ni un segundo, le guiño un ojo y es entonces cuando me regala su rostro sonrojado.

Apuesto a que serán tres meses interesantes… sólo espero no regresar a mi presente antes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Septiembre 5 de 1928_

_Es precipitado decir –e incluso peligroso- que me estoy enamorando de Santana. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y no sé si se deba a que es la única mujer con la que me he involucrado en el plano sexual. Quisiera que no fuera así porque sé bien que no debo hacerlo, pero no puedo mandar en las cosas que siento, no en esto. _

_He sido muy buena fingiendo frialdad y, debo decir que no es tanto fingir puesto que a veces he escuchado a los sirvientes llamarme la reina del hielo, Ice Queen. Sin embargo con ella es distinto. _

_Aunque a veces sólo voy y nos acostamos, sin decirnos una sola palabra, a veces sin mirarnos demasiado… la siento, y lo peor es que la siento en mí. _

_No sé cómo ha hecho Samuel para no enamorarse de su cortesana; cuando nos retiramos, que ya hemos tenido nuestra dosis en el Cotton Club, parte como si nada, como si no hubiera estado nunca con ella, llega a casa y besa a la tía Julie y vuelve a su vida cotidiana._

_El punto es que… él no se ha involucrado sentimentalmente con ella y yo no puedo evitarlo, ya estoy dentro de Santana y ella dentro mío aunque no se lo he dicho aún… ni siquiera sé si debo decírselo algún día. No puedo enamorarme de una prostituta, más bien, NO DEBO._

_La empresa por otro lado, va bien, nos han encomendado más cargamento para transportar en los buques hasta Irlanda, el costo del flete será sustancioso, así que Samuel está contento con ello, lo mismo yo, que significan más ingresos y por ende mayor mi fortuna que estoy segura será más mía que de Brittany._

_Ayer he pegado a Jamal, es un chico de quince años que se encarga de Raven, el caballo negro precioso que compré el año pasado; el punto es que dejó la silla en el piso, una silla que ha costado miles de dólares, ni con todos los años que pueda tener con nosotros como esclavo podría pagarla si la hubiera dañado seriamente. _

_Perdí los estribos y le he dado con el fuste, no demasiado fuerte y no demasiadas veces, arrepentida no estoy del todo, pues para eso están aquí, para servirnos… pero desearía que lo hicieran bien._

Dejo de leer en este punto, no puedo creer lo que he leído y caigo en cuenta de por qué Jamal me teme y me odia, en ese entonces tenía quince años, lo que quiere decir que ahora tiene diecisiete y sigue siendo para mí al menos un chiquillo.

Claro, en los años treinta está por ser un hombre, no para mí que sé cómo funcionan los adolescentes y eso es lo que es ahora, un adolescente que en lugar de vivir la vida está esclavizado en la mía y en la de mi familia. A ratos odio estar en este año, a ratos me enoja mi actitud pasada, me asombra y avergüenza, pero luego sé que puedo remediar algunas cosas y eso me calma un poco, como si encontrara sosiego con las cosas que puedo remediar.

Pasé la noche taciturna, pensando en Rachel, en el encuentro que tuvimos, si le gusto o no le gusto, si me quiere fastidiar para llamar mi atención o si me quiere fastidiar porque se siente diva y es una pesada. Después de todo la conozco poco y de pronto me entra el tedio por no saber nada de nada.

Pero al fin y al cabo en mi vida futura tampoco lo sabía (wikipedia no es cien por ciento confiable) así que agarro fuerza y valor para no desanimarme de las cosas, de todo el rollo que era mi vida, de la bruja que me considera la mayoría de las personas que me rodean.

Me gusta estar en la terraza y heme aquí, tomando un poco de café y fumándome un cigarro antes del desayuno; es un hábito que no me he podido quitar, eso de desayunarme un tubo de cáncer pulmonar antes de desayunar realmente. He trabajado en ello pero nunca creí que dejarlo fuera tan difícil.

Me gusta esto de que huela a mar todo el tiempo, escuchar a los pájaros, el sonido de los árboles, se me antoja bajar a la playa y caminar descalza para sentir las olas y la arena, quizás llevarme un libro y tirarme sobre una toalla para leer.

Sueno solitaria y creo que debería estar con manos a la obra con Rachel, pero tenemos tres meses y yo necesito pensar bien cómo enamorarla que no nada más por mi linda cara estará a mis pies pidiéndome que me case con ella. A veces el misterio les llama la atención y si es tan diva como parece, entonces utilizar la psicología inversa pueda funcionar, ponérsela difícil, que vea que me gusta, pero no demasiado.

Las mujeres somos complicadas, no es algo que no sepan ya, lo bueno es que por fin se ha descubierto el por qué, las conexiones nerviosas en el cerebro son mucho mayores y en la escala evolutiva estamos un paso más allá que los hombres; por eso es tan difícil que nos entiendan y tan difícil que nos entendamos nosotras mismas, porque apenas tenemos para lidiar con nosotras solas y muy poco con otras.

Subo la mirada y volteo a su balcón, me hago un poco a la baranda y me doy cuenta que sus cortinas siguen cerradas, lo que significa que la bella durmiente sigue en efecto, durmiendo. Qué raro, hubiera jurado que era de las que se levantaban temprano para empezar con todo, el día, hasta puedo imaginar que en mi presente sería de las que hacen la cama a las seis de la mañana, se suben a la bicicleta estacionaria, la caminadora o la elíptica y después de un buen baño y un desayuno sustancioso se van con buen humor al trabajo.

Aunque debemos de ser considerados, miren que cuando yo tengo vacaciones puedo levantarme a las doce del día… eso tomando en cuenta el itinerario del dos mil, en éste hago muy poco, o he hecho muy poco para el caso.

Con lo que no se pude hacer sin internet, sin videojuegos, sin bares o pubs que frecuentaba, sin tantas cosas me he dado cuenta que la tía Julie se va a la cama a las ocho cuando muy tarde, imagínense si no tuviéramos luz! No quiero ni pensar en el aburrimiento al que estaría sometida.

Tocan a mi puerta y es Britt que se ve tan fresca como una lechuga y de buen humor.

-Pensé que estarías dormida aún-. Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado.  
-No, me he despertado hace media hora, aunque debo confesar que sigo modorra-. Apago el cigarrillo y suelto el humo por la nariz.  
-Algún progreso?-. Anoche casi no hablé con Britt porque Samuel me ocupó en su oficina, me habló de cosas que casi no entiendo, necesito saber más del negocio… pero eso después.  
-Pues… pudiera ser-. Bajo la voz por si nos escucha desde su habitación –Me ha llamado Casanova porque alguien le ha hablado de mí y no bien- Me mira extrañada.  
-Pero quién pudo haber sido?-.  
-Vamos Britt, los chismes de la alta sociedad también existen y se corren igual de rápido que si vivieras en un pueblo-. Me da la razón – En fin, luego nos pusimos coquetas-. Se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-En serio?-.  
-Si-. Respondo.  
-Como que ha notado que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados pues me interesa-.  
-Y qué te ha dicho?-. Está tan interesada que me da ternura.  
-Que ella no es lesbiana-.  
-Eso te dijo?-. Asiento con la cabeza y sopeso la idea de prenderme otro cigarro mientras le doy un sorbo a mi café.  
-Claro que no le he creído-.  
-Pues porque tú sabes que no es verdad-.  
-Si pudiera decirle la de amantes que tuvo cuando yo supe de su existencia, muchas más amantes que la mismísima Kahlo y Diego juntos-.  
-No sé de quiénes me hablas-. Me río divertida.  
-Descuida, luego sabrás quiénes son-.  
-Pero bueno y… sí eras una casanova?-.  
-Qué pregunta B! Dímelo tú que yo no recuerdo nada-. Estoy sonriendo, cómo voy a saberlo?  
-Sí eras-. Afirma en seguida y con seguridad.  
-Vaya y con todo y que lo era no perdí la virginidad sino hasta hace dos años-. Si no fuera porque Britt se acostumbró más a mi siglo, estaría completamente callada, sin saber cómo tratar con platicas sobre virginidad y lesbianas.  
-Siempre fuiste una gran máscara, creo que tenías miedo de enamorarte y por eso sólo jugabas con las muchachas a las que sí enamorabas-. Sonrío, creo que es de orgullo, así que esa era yo entonces…

Sé que no debo sentir orgullo, pero por alguna extraña razón me siento imponente e irresistible, quizás hasta más confiada.

-Creo que guardaba demasiadas apariencias Britt, no era la mejor persona en esta familia… Santana fue mi primera vez-. Se le apaga un poco el rostro y se hace hacia atrás en su silla, recargándose por completo en el respaldo.  
-Ahora veo por qué estuviste tanto tiempo con ella…- No me mira –Segura que ya no la quieres?-.  
-Lejos de ella estoy bastante tranquila, cuando la tengo enfrente es como si la Quinn de ahora luchara conmigo por sobresalir, tomar dominio y la desea con todas sus fuerzas-Trato de explicar cómo me sentía cuando estaba cerca de Santana –Pero cuando estoy con Rachel todo parece… desvanecerse y sólo es ella… después de todo es por ella que estoy aquí B.-.  
-Y si volvieras a ver a Santana… si yo… si yo decidiera dejar mi fortuna por estar con ella y alguna vez nos reunimos…-.  
-Para entonces ya habrá pasado el tiempo y me habré deshecho de la Quinn de ahora, cada día que vivo aquí me siento más como yo y menos como la que conociste-. Vuelve a notarse tranquila.

Vuelven a tocar a la puerta y me siento emocionada, espero que sea Rachel quien se asome por la puerta pero es Tynice, anunciando que el desayuno está listo.

Me visto con algo rápido, deshaciéndome de la pijama y la bata, extraño poder hacerlo en pantaloncillos y blusa sin mangas, pero bueno, las normas de la época me exigen cierta etiqueta y no puedo darme el lujo de informalidades cuando tenemos invitados.

Al bajar ya está ahí, viéndome fijamente cuando entro al salón, escucho mis pasos sobre el piso de mármol y luego se callan por la alfombra que está debajo de la mesa. Nos sentamos Britt y yo al mismo tiempo y aunque hago como que distraigo mi mirada en otro lado, sé, por el rabillo del ojo, que no me ha quitado la mirada de encima.

-Durmieron bien?-. Nos pregunta Samuel.  
-Honestamente tardé en conciliar el sueño, creo que algo me tiene distraída-. Contesto sin voltear a verla pero apuesto a que sabe a lo que me refiero.  
-Y tú Brittany?-.  
-De maravilla padre, hubiera querido pasar más tiempo en cama pero sé que te molesta eso-.

Escucho los platos que chocan y sé que la servidumbre viene con el desayuno.

Cuando era pequeña tenía una nana, Judy estaba demasiado ocupada con sus desayunos de caridad, con sus reuniones con las amigas para atenderme, Russell estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo y sus reuniones con los empresarios, Frankie y yo crecimos juntas, pero nunca fuimos demasiado unidas.

Sin embargo jamás tuve a tanta gente atendiéndome, y sinceramente me incomoda, no estoy acostumbrada, no somos la realeza, o si? Ok, ok, somos de los más ricos de Nueva York… pero no puedo hacerme a esta idea.

Recuerdo a mi nana con añoranza, era mayor y había emigrado de Polonia cuando la segunda guerra mundial, había corrido con la suerte de huir a tiempo pero había llegado sola y sin nada, sus padres no pudieron ir con ella y la habían embarcado a América para salvarla del caos que estaba desatándose a pasos agigantados.

Y luego entonces lo que pienso es que en menos de diez años Europa se verá invadida por el pequeñito de bigote Chaplinezco. Quién sabe si me toque seguir aquí para entonces… cuánto tiempo se me permitirá este viaje? Se me habrá concedido con boleto de regreso?

Me dije que tengo tres meses para enamorar a Rachel, pero… y si sólo tengo una semana más… Dios! Qué si tengo un día?!

Me abruma pensar en ello, así que lo quito de mi mente y subo la mirada para ver a Rachel, está distraída escuchando lo que platica mi tío y no se da cuenta de que la observo, toma la copa con agua y da un sorbo; en cámara lenta puedo ver cómo se le mueve la garganta al momento de tragarla y no único que quiero hacer es besarla en ese punto, sentir su piel en la punta de mi lengua.

-… o tú qué opinas Quinn?-. Escucho como entre sueños. Luego entonces me despierta el puntapié que me ha dado Britt.  
-Cómo? Qué? Perdonen… a ratos me pierdo de lo que están diciendo-. Sonrío apenada y sé que me he puesto roja.  
-Así de distraída eres para los negocios familiares?-. Es el manager de Rachel y me molesta demasiado su tono petulante, quién demonios se cree este maldito?  
-Perdona olvidé tu nombre, no es por ser grosera pero…-.  
-Finn-. Me dice –Finn Hudson-. Interrumpiendo, con toda honestidad si quiero ser una perra, puedo ser una perra y Finn me inspira a serlo… con él.  
-Bien señor Hudson, deberá saber que a veces si la voz de la persona no me parece atractiva pierdo el interés, no lo tome personal, es sólo que su voz… no capta mi atención y a veces tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza… como los negocios de mi tío; si he de poner atención, lo haré con los que invierten en la compañía, no con los invitados que no tienen nada que ver con la empresa-.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral y aunque mi tía tiene cara de horror por lo que acabo de contestar Samuel apenas y puede contener una carcajada. Eso para mí ya es signo de aprobación; estoy segura que si los ha invitado a la casa es por Rachel y no por él, es por relaciones públicas y porque reconoce el talento de la señorita Berry, invertir en ella es un 'negocio ganado' dice él.

Para mí Rachel no es un negocio… es mi proyecto de vida, es… diablos! Por qué no puede callarse y dejar que me concentre!

-…y creo que deberías de tener un poco más de respeto-. Termina. Volteo a ver a Rachel que parece entre asustada y divertida.  
-Claro, lo que usted diga señor Hudson-.

Lo ignoro y sé que se ha dado cuenta del sarcasmo que utilicé cuando decidí ignorarlo por completo para seguir con mi desayuno, que por cierto, se ha enfriado un poco por haberme visto envuelta en esta estúpida discusión que no tenía ni por qué darse.

Mientras continuamos con el desayuno y Hudson y Rachel ponen atención a lo que platica mi tío, yo pongo atención al lenguaje corporal de Finn, sobreprotector, se acerca demasiado a mi morena, como si la tomara parte de su propiedad, me abruma.

Parte de ser su manager sé que quiere ser su hombre y su esposo, sabrá él que Rachel gusta de las mujeres? Lo dudo, creo que ni Rachel acaba de aceptar las circunstancias.

Cuando terminamos y nos disculpamos de la mesa se levanta rápidamente y me mira como dándome a entender que quiere que la siga. Me quedo inmóvil por unos minutos y la sigo con la mirada, pensando que quizás entendí mal el mensaje, pero, antes de desaparecer se detiene y vuelve a verme.

Camino tras ella y luego como si el mismísimo diablo quisiera jugarme una broma, aparece Finn desde la otra puerta y le dice que si pueden hablar, la noto fastidiada pero accede y ambos suben las escaleras caminando hasta su habitación.

Me siento enfadada, pero sé que ya habrá oportunidad de que me diga lo que me quería decir y yo mientras subo a mi cuarto para hacer lo que quería hacer desde que me levanté y le eché un vistazo al mar y su arena: Caminar por la playa.

Hurgo en mis cajones y encuentro un traje de baño color rojo, muy de la época claro y suspiro, no me gusta demasiado y dudo incluso en ponérmelo, pero el sol está espléndido hoy y se me antoja acostarme un rato bajo sus rayos, relajarme, y luego ya con un mejor humor poner manos a la obra.

Llevo una pequeña maleta en el hombro, me recuerda un poco a la que usaba cuando estaba en el equipo de porristas, hace varios años… no lo extraño con honestidad, pero fueron buenos tiempos (con sus excepciones, claro); bajo las escaleras y me topo con Britt en la entrada.

Hace un viento deliciosamente fresco y ya quiero bajar para instalarme.

-A dónde vas?-. Pregunta. Hubiera querido que ese encuentro se hubiera dado con Rachel, pero visto está que Hudson sigue sometiéndola con sus estupideces.  
-A la playa-.  
-Puedo acompañarte?-.  
-Sólo si prometes traer a cierta mujercita-. Parece que no sabe de quién le hablo, se queda callada y piensa –Rachel, Britt, Rachel-.  
-Ooooh, ok, sí… veré qué puedo hacer-. Contesta mientras me deja salir y ella entra.  
-Las espero abajo, vale?-. El calor húmedo se siente en cuanto me toca el sol.  
-Llevo sombrilla y bajaré unos aperitivos-. Yo hubiera dicho snacks.  
-Hecho-.

Me doy media vuelta y veo a Jamal cerca de mí, cortando leños. Me mira y se hace chiquito en su lugar, agacha la cabeza y los hombros. Sumisión, no hay más.

-Jamal, escucha…-. No sé cómo continuar, me siento nerviosa –Lamento lo de… lo de hace dos años… que te pegué… lamento también cualquier otra cosa que pude haberte hecho después de eso… de acuerdo?-.

No espero respuesta y no la obtengo, pero al menos ya lo he dicho, necesitaba hacerlo, me sentía con un peso enorme desde que había leído eso en mi diario. Camino lejos de él, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no sé el camino a la playa.

-Ehm… sabes… sabes cómo llego abajo? A la playa-. Sigue temeroso y no estoy segura de que vaya a contestarme.

No lo hace, me señala un camino de tierra que se ha hecho entre el pasto verde crecido, volteo a verlo y luego mi vista vuelve a Jamal, su piel no es tan oscura como la de Julien y tiene los ojos café claro, su rostro parece inocente, tiene las manos curtidas por el trabajo diario y los brazos delgados y marcados, se parecen a los de Cameron Díaz, sí, ya sé que Cameron es mujer, pero tiene un cuerpo musculoso aunque sea demasiado delgada.

Me pasa diez centímetros y su cabello es corto y muy chino, trae un overol de una tela que parece gabardina y su nariz y sus labios no son tan prominentes. Es apuesto de hecho.

Lo veo por última vez y me voy de ahí sin decirle nada más.

Bajo contenta el camino, me siento como una niña que ya quiere darse un capuzón en el agua, refrescarse, esquivar un par de olas y luego echarse en la arena a descansar. Suerte que Britt ha dicho que bajará con una sombrilla pues el sol quema y no quiero regresar a casa con la piel ardiendo.

Pensándolo bien, hacía mucho que no me daba un tiempo como este, tan cerca de la naturaleza y tan despreocupada de todo, como que tengo mucho tiempo para serenarme con mi vida y poder hacer lo que me gusta, incluso por qué no? Filosofar conmigo misma, que no es de locos, insisto, aunque Puck siga diciendo que sí.

Puck, mi mejor amigo del trabajo, él sí es un Casanova. Y cómo no! Con esos ojos.

Cuando llego abajo busco un lugar que me guste para poner la toalla, lo encuentro al norte de la casa y veo que ahí las olas no son tan grandes y por ende no llegan hasta donde comienza cierto pasto que a veces crece en las playas.

Subo la mirada a la mansión que tiene Samuel pensando que quizás pueda ver si Britt sale con o sin compañía, pero es estúpido, obviamente no tengo vista de la puerta y mi vista –aunque buena- no es perfecta. Duh.

Me tiro sobre la toalla y me pongo los lentes de sol, en seguida la piel se me calienta y al cabo de unos minutos comienza a quemarme. Es una lastima que aún no se invente el bloqueador solar que se hizo para proteger la piel de los soldados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Así que espero que Britt no tarde demasiado.

Me estoy adormeciendo con el sonido de las olas y con el sol, me encuentro cayendo en un aletargamiento que se me antoja delicioso, hasta olvido que espero compañía.

Luego entonces cuando se me enfría la piel y escucho el sonido de la arena a mi lado, abro los ojos y me acostumbro un poco para atinar a ver a quien está cerca de mí, es Rachel que me mira hacia abajo y encaja la sombrilla en la arena color café.

-Así que durmiendo en lugar de disfrutar del agua-. Su voz es tan dulce, tan maravillosa. Me obligo a levantarme y quito las piernas del sol que no me cubre la sombrilla.

Britt y Rach ponen sus toallas a mi lado y se sientan con las rodillas en sus pechos.

-Me adormeció el sol-. Contesto.  
-Mi culpa, no encontraba mi traje de baño-.

Es entonces cuando echo un vistazo de su cuerpo con poca ropa, short color azul marino, top del mismo color con unas rayas blancas. Doy gracias al cielo porque los trajes de baño de ahora tienen demasiada tela, imaginen que hubiera hecho yo de usar los bikinis que se usan en mi época! Hubiera tenido que echarme en seguida al agua fría.

Piernas bronceadas y torneadas, cintura diminuta, senos firmes y un pequeño escote que… pff en serio necesito algo frío ya.

Cuando se da cuenta que me he sonrojado y que me obligo a mirar a otro lado que no sea su traje de baño, ríe.

-El tuyo es lindo-. Me dice, como si supiera que es en eso en lo que estoy pensando.  
-Gracias-. Contesto nada más.  
-El tuyo también Britt, es de un verde muy bonito-.  
-Es mi favorito-. Contesta mi prima y yo sigo con la mirada en las olas que chocan en la orilla.

Vuelvo la mirada a Britt que tiene a su lado una pelota de plástico de colores amarillo y azul, me gusta la idea de jugar con ella, pero no aún, quizás más al rato que no me sienta tan apenada de estar cerca de Rachel.

-Quieres ir a echarte un chapuzón?-. Le pregunta a Rachel.  
-Quizás en unos minutos Britt, por qué no vas tú?-. Britt se levanta emocionada y corre hacia el mar, metiéndose de un clavado en las olas.

Qué valiente, el mar Neoyorkino es demasiado frío como para meterse así, sin titubear.

La vemos adentrarse un poco y flotar en dónde el mar es calmado; nos quedamos en silencio porque aunque no lo digamos, estamos al pendiente de que la corriente no la lleve mar adentro. Cuando vemos que está a salvo nos relajamos y caemos en cuenta de nuestra compañía.

Estiro las piernas de nuevo y pongo las manos a mis costados, echando mi peso en los brazos. Ella se pone igual y su meñique acaricia el mío levemente. No me muevo, es más, quisiera que pusiera su mano entera sobre la mía.

-Estás con Finn?-. Pregunto sin más preámbulo.  
-Es una pregunta demasiado personal, Quinn-. No nos vemos, seguimos con la mirada en el mar y el cuerpo relajado de Britt.  
-Si me contestas la pregunta tú puedes hacer una que también sea demasiado personal, es un trato justo, no crees?-. Entonces volteo a verla, puedo ver su perfil, su nariz me gusta, es grande pero no importa, es lo que me llama la atención de ella…. Entre otras cosas.  
-De acuerdo, me convenciste; no, no estoy con él, me ha costado bastante trabajo hacerle ver que nuestra relación es meramente profesional-.  
-O sea que el sí quiere estar contigo de otro modo-.  
-El trato es pregunta por pregunta y esa ya es otra-. Me advierte y luego voltea a verme, cuando nuestras miradas se conectan no podemos ni parpadear.  
-No era pregunta, es una afirmación que sonó a pregunta-. Digo mientras le sonrío. –Tu turno-.  
-Cuántas novias tienes, Fabray?-. Le sonrío, su interés en mí no puede ser más evidente.  
-Ninguna-. Contesto con seguridad, de tener una ya hubiera venido a mi encuentro y en lo que llevo en mi estancia aquí, o sea, en los años treinta, aparte de Santana, ninguna otra se ha aparecido por la casa.  
-Entonces cuántas enamoradas?-.  
-Hey quedamos que pregunta por pregunta-. Se encoje de hombros y vuelve la mirada al frente.  
-Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?-. Espero que vuelva a negarme su gusto por ellas.  
-Ya te he dicho que…-. No la dejo terminar.  
-Me has mentido Rachel, yo sé que te gustan, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, sólo lo sé-. Guarda silencio y asumo que la conversación murió ahí porque el silencio se alarga por demasiado tiempo.

No voy a insistir y estoy a punto de levantarme cuando me contesta.

-Siete años o un poco más-. Sonrío y ella me mira de reojo. Vuelvo a acomodarme en la toalla.-cuántas enamoradas tienes?-. Insiste.  
-La verdad?-. La veo y me asiente –No lo sé, podría decirte un número, pero estaría mintiendo, ya te he dicho que desde esa caída no recuerdo mucho y… si tengo muchas o pocas… lo ignoro-.  
-Entonces no me mentiste para tapar tus aventuras-. Me río.  
-Eso creíste?-.  
-Si-.  
-Pff no, en serio que no sé mucho de antes-.

Britt sale del agua y camina hacia nosotras, tiene una figura impresionante, no me atrae porque es familia, pero de ser cualquier otra chica, sí, seguramente la vería si pasara junto a mí.

-El agua está riquísima, no quieren entrar ya?-. Yo niego con la cabeza.  
-Mejor juguemos con la pelota-. Sugiere Rachel. Me suena bien.  
-Ok!-.

Jugamos a aventarla como si fuera bolleyball, me distraigo con la forma cómo se mueven sus senos, cómo se marcan los músculos de sus piernas, cómo le vuela el cabello.

Reímos y conversamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, lo pasamos bien corriendo por ella, brincando para alcanzarla, nos cansamos y cuando comenzamos a sudar, mi concentración se me escapa de nuevo.

Puedo verle el cuello brilloso y de nuevo me veo recorriéndolo con la punta de mi lengua, probando la sal.

-Creo que ahora sí quiero meterme al mar-. Respondo con rapidez y sacudiendo la cabeza un poco para quitarme ese pensamiento que sólo me hará tartamudear si algo me dice o pregunta.

Corremos hacia las olas y nos sumergimos en el agua fría, siento que se me va el aire por el chapuzón que me acabo de dar; salgo a la superficie y maldigo.

-Joder que está friísima-. Rachel y Britt se echan a reír –No puedo ni respirar bien, está encabronadamente fría-.  
-Nunca te había escuchado maldecir-. Me dice Britt y Rachel sigue con la sonrisa en el rostro.  
-A veces lo hago demasiado-. Comienzo a temblar.

Sé que es cuestión de unos minutos para que mi cuerpo se aclimate a la temperatura del agua. Y así pasa después de cinco o diez minutos.

Nadamos un poco, y flotamos sobre las olas que se acercan. Luego sorteamos las que se forman y salimos a la superficie, intactas.

Luego entonces siento que algo me roza el pie y entro en pánico.

-Algo me tocó-. Mi rostro es de miedo puro.  
-Debió ser un pez-. Dice Rachel que le avienta agua en el rostro a Britt.  
-No, en serio sentí algo-.  
-Por eso Quinn, fue un pez-.  
-No no, les digo que… Oh dios!-. Me sobresalto de nuevo, es demasiado grande para ser un pez –Voy a salir de aquí! Es.. es… le tengo pavor a los tiburones, qué tal que es un tiburón!-. estoy gritando como loca y estoy segura que más tarde me daré vergüenza.

Nado como rayo hacia la orilla y me quedo tirada sobre la arena mojada recobrando el aliento.

-Estás bien?-. Me pregunta Rachel. Tengo los ojos cerrados para que no me lastime la luz del sol directamente.  
-Creo que si-. Digo mientras asiento y con la voz agitada. La siento sentarse a mi lado.  
-Te pusiste pálida-. Siento su mano en mi frente y en seguida quiero que nunca deje de tocarme.  
-En serio les temo demasiado-.

Luego siento sus labios donde estaba su mano y abro los ojos por inercia, incrédula de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Tranquila-.  
-Vuelve a hacer eso-.  
-Hacer qué?-.  
-Besarme la frente-. Me sonríe tiernamente.  
-Tendrás que ganártelo de nuevo-. Me siento y la miro indignada.  
-No juegues-. Me mira con el ceño fruncido.  
-Hablas tan raro-.  
-Bueno, bueno, cómo he de ganarlo de nuevo?-.  
-Inventa algo Casanova-. Me sonríe pícara y se levanta, caminando hacia las toallas, moviendo de más las caderas.

Nos acostamos para tomar el sol, yo estoy en medio y vuelvo a sentir su meñique cerca del mío, ahora sé que lo hace adrede y me siento contenta de ello.

-Me ha gustado tanto como le contestaste a Finn-. Dice Britt.  
-Viste su cara?-. Le digo.  
-Parecía que estaba sosteniendo un gas-. Me contesta y yo me echo a reír muy fuerte, Rachel junto conmigo y luego entonces se nos une Britt y así, reímos tanto que nos duelen las mejillas y el estómago.

Luego hacemos silencio y al recordar volvemos a reír como unas locas.

Pasan varios minutos sin que digamos una sola palabra, creo que por fin estamos cansadas.

-Regresamos?-. Pregunta mi rubia compañera.  
-No suena mal-. Contesta Rachel, ganándome la respuesta.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y volvemos por el camino; escuchamos un trueno, así pasa en verano, por las tardes hace calor y cuando comienza a terminar el día la lluvia hace acto de presencia.

Britt se adelanta y nos deja a nosotras cinco metros atrás.

-Y si te digo que me gustas…-. Le digo a Rach que agacha la cabeza y me oculta una sonrisa emocionada.  
-Por qué te gusto?-.  
-Y por qué no?-. Contraataco con otra pregunta.  
-Bueno, me gustas también-. Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar, me brinca el corazón en el pecho, está tan contento que me ensordece.  
-Tengo ganas de besarte-. Confieso en voz alta. Ups. Se detiene y me mira.

Su cara es dura y me asusto, creo que lo eché a perder. Luego se asoma una sonrisa.

-Primero enamórame Casanova-. Me besa en la mejilla y me pone la suya, señalándomela con el dedo índice, dudo un poco, pero luego me acerco y le pongo mis labios donde me ha dicho.

Vuelve a latirme el corazón desenfrenado.

Al separarnos las dos estamos sonrojadas, nos sentimos como adolescentes, puedo apostarlo.

-Entonces, el día que me beses, será porque te he enamorado?-.  
-Ya lo veremos-. Me brinda una mirada que no sé descifrar y camina delante de mí. No puedo evitar mirarle el trasero –Y quiero tus ojos en mi cabeza, no más abajo-.

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, divertida. Acepto la misión. Pienso.


	7. Chapter 7

_14 de Septiembre de 1928_

_Hoy me he levantado con el corazón apesumbrado, pareciera que mi alma incluso fuera de metal o que no pudiera ocupar mi mismo espacio, como que se me atorara en la garganta y no pudiera respirar ni tragar saliva. _

_Estoy abrumada por la empresa, que parece que despega y luego a ratos vuelve a caer en sus inversiones, y, siendo en la que se apoya Samuel… pues bueno, a veces pareciera que incluso me romperá la espalda si vuelve a ponerme su brazo sobre mis hombros para preguntarme qué hacer._

_¿Cómo voy a saberlo? El empresario en sí es él, yo le aprendo cosas y otras tantas las aprende él de mí, pero es él quien empezó con ello, quien la hizo crecer en un principio._

_Me temo que alguien está filtrando dinero, algunas cuentas no me checan y no sé quién pueda ser; tengo mis ojos puestos en dos personas, William Shuester o Figgins el contador._

_Como sea, lo que en realidad me tiene taciturna, un poco sumida en mí, lo que me tiene de este modo, es Santana, de nuevo Santana. He de aceptar mi amor por ella y esta relación enfermiza que se ha vuelto parte de nuestro día a día._

_A veces me manda cartas perfumadas que me escribe un poco en clave para que nadie más pueda entender de qué hablan. No es en sí un secreto que nos vemos, que nos citamos para entregarnos a los placeres que existen en el Cotton Club._

_De entre tantas bailarinas, de entre tantas prostitutas me vine a enamorar de la más peligrosa, uno, porque es hermosa y dos, porque aparte de eso es encantadora._

_Claro que tiene un carácter explosivo y a veces, cuando la dejo hacerlo, me ordena como si fuera mi capataz, como si fuera ella quien pagara por mis servicios, por compartirle mi cuerpo y mi tiempo._

_Creo que ella también está enamorada de mí, hace una semana que dejó de aceptar mi dinero y en cambio yo le llevo regalos, a veces flores, otros días polvos para la cara con perfume, otras veces simplemente perfume que se pone en seguida rociándolo al aire y cerrando los ojos para que las gotitas que le caen en el rostro no se los hiera._

_Cuando me sonríe, yo me pongo contenta._

Esta narración me está gustando, de estar en un humor agrio y oscuro, esta Quinn se pone rosa y comienza a transmitir ternura.

Ignoro por qué no se había enamorado antes, ignoro con cuántas otras chiquillas estuvo de modo juguetón; porque fue Santana quien la introdujo en el sexo ¿Cuándo y cómo comenzaron las cosas con las otras? No sé si este es el único diario, pero desearía que no lo fuera, me interesan mucho los años que comprenden su adolescencia, entenderla.

_A veces cuando me abraza y pone su cabeza sobre mi hombro (como se ha vuelto costumbre) descanso mi mejilla sobre su cabello que siempre huele bien._

_A veces, pocas he de decir, antes de que la visite se da un baño pues ha tenido cliente y he de confesar que a últimas fechas, de pensarlo, me hierve la sangre, como si quisiera que fuera sólo mía, que fuera a mí a quien le perteneciera su cuerpo y su alma._

_Pero su trabajo es ser cortesana y el mío es el pagarle por sexo. A ratos me duele quererla tanto, como que no puedo controlar todo lo que siento, incluso creo que también a ratos me falta el aire._

_Samuel me ha preguntado por qué estoy tan ausente, que me habla y yo no lo escucho sino hasta la segunda vez que llama mi nombre. ¿Cómo explicarle que se debe a ella? ¿Cómo decirle que me he enamorado de una prostituta? _

_A veces quiero pedirle consejo, pero también temo que me aleje de ella, así que mejor guardo silencio y me quedo con esta frustración que parece que se me clava más y más profundo._

_Hoy voy a visitarla y le he comprado hojas de algodón y un tintero con su pluma, quiero que me siga escribiendo, llenarme de sus cartas que impregna con los perfumes que le doy. _

_Es inteligente, un cliente la enseñó a escribir cuando era pequeña porque ella se lo pidió; concebir su cuerpecito bajo el de un hombre maduro me causa escalofrío, pero sé que tuvo que hacerlo para sobrevivir en Puerto Rico._

_Entonces, que sea de las pocas cortesanas del lugar que saben escribir una carta y firmar un acuerdo con su nombre, me da orgullo, la hace más importante, más atractiva, y quiero que sea más mía que de los demás._

Cierro el diario y lazo los cordones que hay para asegurarlo y lo guardo entre el colchón y la base de la cama. Aquí no tengo cajón secreto y no quiero que alguien lo encuentre.

Me pregunto dónde estarán las cartas de Santana, quisiera leerlas, saber cómo se siente ella para con Quinn… bueno, para conmigo a final de cuentas. Me parece divertido, tierno, que de sólo imaginarlo me desprende una sonrisa y casi quisiera tener a la otra Quinn para apretarle los cachetes de modo burlón que también cae en lo lindo.

Incluso tengo ganas de que Julien me lleve de vuelta casa sólo para hacer esa búsqueda exhaustiva de las cartas de Santana y voltear el cuarto patas para arriba por si existen otros diarios. Pero creo que deberé de esperar un poco más, no es que tenga la certeza de que mi tiempo aquí es largo, repito, pero debo hacer caso a mis corazonadas y mi corazonada me dice que espere al menos al fin de semana para poder regresar con un pretexto creíble.

Samuel creerá que iré con Santana. Britt seguramente querrá acompañarme y creo que no será mala idea, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una… aunque… no sé que tanto piense la de Britt. Todos la tachan de tonta; yo creo que tiene una especie de autismo que la hace brillante y muy inteligente.

Me parece muy romántico que Quinn se hubiera enamorado de una prostituta, sí, por el cliché, porque lo vi hasta el cansancio en películas de época, porque incluso me enamoré de Amanda Seyfried con Julianne Moore, porque incluso la versión original, que es francesa, me cautivó en esa química maravillosa de Cliente-Prostituta.

Porque me recuerda a Baudelaire, enamorado hasta el cansancio de una prostituta mulata que lo hizo sufrir, o al menos eso cuenta la historia. A final de cuentas la vida de una prostituta es complicada y quién sabe si ella hubiera sufrido más.

O esa oreja que Van gogh le regaló a una amiga prostituta, en un arranque de delirio mi pintor favorito se la cortó para llevársela.

Creo que ahora puedo entender el por qué de ese afán mío de verme envuelta en películas y temas del estilo. No por nada Moulin Rouge, no por nada las historias que les acabo de contar, o, en un sentido más oscuro, esas ganas de haber conocido a Jack el Destripador, siempre leyendo de él, siempre intrigada por su identidad, por las cinco prostitutas que le reconocen.

Era esa reminiscencia de mi vida pasada la que me atraía a los temas de burdeles y burlesque, de corsés, de pelucas, de cabaret.

Comienza a quedarme más claro, soy la reencarnación de la otra Quinn y acepto que cuando más joven era casi tan altanera como ella, claro, jamás pegué a nadie, pero pisoteé a cuanto pude y se dejó.

Mi situación está quedando un poco más clara, ahora sólo requiero y preciso descifrar por qué he vuelto y si acaso Rachel tuvo un amorío con la otra Quinn. Nunca leí nada al respecto, nunca le vi fotos conmigo, con Quinn, bueno, ustedes entienden lo que quiero explicar, no es así? La mayor parte del tiempo hasta a mí me parece complicado y cuando quiero plasmarlo en palabras no puedo, miren que mi mente está llena de signos de interrogación.

Creo que en realidad Rachel y Quinn nunca se conocieron y al yo venir ahora, alguna magia extraña, de esas que suceden en cuentos y en la fantasía, vino a juntarnos…

Repito ¿No estaré yo alucinando o sumida en un sueño mientras yago en una cama de hospital? Muy probablemente esté en coma.

Ya había yo leído algo al respecto, personas que despiertan de un coma que ha durado mucho tiempo, o regresan hablando otros idiomas, o hablando de vidas pasadas o describiendo con lujo de detalles esa otra vida que estaban viviendo en aquel mundo en el que estaban atrapados. Tan real que se deprimen a su regreso pues extrañan a las personas que vieron mientras dormían.

El mundo en sí es un misterio, tantas cosas que no podemos explicar, los fantasmas por ejemplo, los monstruos que se ven en tantísimos lagos a lo largo y ancho del planeta, el hombre polilla, los gnomos… y así, tantos y tantos misterios que no hemos podido explicar… entonces, por qué no creer que existen los viajes en el tiempo? Las reencarnaciones, los desdoblamientos astrales, etc.

Dios, creo que me dolerá la cabeza.

Y después de esta probada de mi pasado vuelvo al presente, donde las cosas están emocionantes, avanzando de manera que yo no creía que fueran a avanzar.

Después de haber creído que Rachel en realidad no iba a notar tanto interés en mí, el momento que pasamos en la playa fue increíble y emocionante, cada vez que pienso en ello sonrío y casi puedo asegurar que me sonrojo aunque no esté nadie a mi alrededor.

Cuando ella está vocalizando o en su habitación leyendo, cuando se encuentra platicando con Hudson y mi tío, momentos en los que no interrumpo, pienso en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, pienso en su cabello ondulado y en los lunares que tiene cerca de la boca, pienso en sus manos y en el recuerdo de su cuerpo en traje de baño.

Pienso en mí, que estoy perdida, entregada a este enamoramiento por Rachel Barbra Berry. Que sigo pensando que estoy viviendo un sueño y al despertar no sabré qué hacer sin ella, pues sé bien, que al término de mi vagar por el mar onírico, yo seguiré teniendo veinticuatro años y Rachel será ya un vestigio dentro de una tumba de mármol en uno de los tantos cementerios de Nueva York.

Es aquí donde quiero estar, pues puedo olerla y escucharla, puedo verla, puedo sentirme cerca de ella aunque estemos en diferentes puntos de la casa, pues he de decir que no estoy siempre al pendiente de ella, me gusta darle su espacio y también espiarla cuando no se da cuenta, pues es en esos momentos donde puedo verla tal y como es.

Cuando estamos juntas creo que nos comportamos de modo que tengamos buena impresión la una de la otra.

Antes de haberme puesto a leer el diario, la vi en la biblioteca, estaba inspeccionando los estantes con las manos atrás, mano derecha sosteniendo la izquierda, silbaba una melodía que no reconocí y luego se mordió el labio cuando encontró un libro que llamó su atención. No alcancé a leer el título pero era antiguo debido al encuadernado y el desgaste de sus pastas, lo hojeó y luego olió las paginas, aspirando profundamente, cerró los ojos y luego soltó un 'aah' de satisfacción.

El gesto me pareció tierno, siempre es delicioso oler un libro viejo, acariciar sus hojas duras y amarillentas.

Cuando se dio media vuelta volví a esconderme tras la pared y caminé hacia la cocina donde los sirvientes me vieron con extrañeza, supongo que jamás me había parado ahí ni por accidente.

Olía bastante bien, aunque no atiné a saber qué era lo que estaban preparando para la comida que pienso, no tarda en estar lista. Vi los panes sobre la mesa y creo que algo de chorizo junto a ellos, un poco de queso en rueda y cebolla morada.

No pude inventar nada para justificar mi aparición inesperada en sus terrenos, así que sólo dije que olía exquisito y me retiré. Al cabo de unos segundos escuché risas en la cocina, era evidente que se burlaban de mí y estoy segura que de haber sido yo la de antes me hubiera regresado a regañarlos y explicarles por qué me deben respeto y yo a ellos ninguno.

Pero, como afortunadamente no soy la misma, me he retirado con una sonrisa también, meneando la cabeza por el nerviosismo que me ha llevado a esconderme en la cocina.

¿No hubiera sido mejor que me quedara con Rachel? La verdad es que cuando una ya tiene puerta abierta para la conquista, la cosa se pone más difícil y abrumadora.

Recuerdo cuando me señaló con el índice su mejilla para que la besara, creo que mis labios no han podido olvidar la sensación de su piel sobre ellos. También siento mariposas en el estómago, pero por el tamaño puedo pensar más bien que son pájaros o dragones volando dentro, nunca lo había sentido así, ni siquiera en la adolescencia, que es cuando se supone que debí de sentirlas.

¿Cómo voy a enamorar a Rachel Berry? De pronto se me cierra la imaginación y no tengo ni una sola idea germinando en mi cerebro, cero, null, no hay.

Salgo al porche, hace un viento fresco y las nubes se han apoderado del cielo, me pongo las manos en la cadera y aspiro profundo el aire mientras cierro los ojos y levanto un poco la barbilla. La ropa me vuela con él y el cabello se me viene un poco a la cara. Vuelve a oler a lluvia y hay truenos que se escuchan poco cerca.

A lo lejos en un árbol, veo un columpio que se mece de aquí para allá y se me antoja ir y sentarme por un rato mientras me empujo con las puntas de mis pies. Si cae la lluvia no me importa, siempre me ha gustado que me atrapen las gotas y llegar escurriendo a casa para meterme a la regadera con agua caliente y luego ver una película mientras me como un pan con Nutella y me tomo un delicioso vaso de leche fría con chocolate.

Sólo que por el momento no podré encontrar Nutella ni una película interesante porque, ¡ah sí! No se ha inventado ni siquiera la videocasetera. Me agarro de las sogas que se sienten rasposas en las palmas de mis manos y comienzo poco a poco a balancearme. Piernas adelante, piernas atrás. Y así sin darme cuenta ya he tomado velocidad y altura; echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos de vuelta, cuando era niña hacía lo mismo y yo sentía que estaba volando, imaginaba que rozaba las nubes con mis manos, que incluso me iba más allá y rebasaba la atmósfera para visitar las estrellas y las nebulosas.

Vuelvo a sentirme de seis años, en la antigua casa donde vivía con mis padres y mi hermana. El viento me pega más duro en la cara y siento cómo el cabello me la cubre y luego se hace hacia atrás de nuevo.

-¿Te diviertes?- Escucho de pronto y salgo de mi concentración con un sobresalto, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de espalda. Estoy sofocada y no puedo ni respirar ni abrir los ojos –Oh por dios ¿Estás bien?-.  
-No-. Digo aún sin aire en mis pulmones.

Abro los ojos por fin y me doy cuenta que es Rachel la culpable de mi accidente. No sé si sigo sin aire por la caída o porque es ella quien está junto a mí.

Mientras ella pone el columpio sobre una rama para que no le estorbe yo me quedo en el pasto, siento una piedra que me lastima la zona de los riñones y me muevo lentamente para quitarla de ahí.

-No era mi intención asustarte, en verdad lo siento mucho-. Se hinca junto a mí como ayer, cuando me eché sobre la arena asustada de lo que me había tocado la pierna. Me gusta esto.  
-Me sacaste de mis sueños y perdí el equilibrio-. Sonríe al darse cuenta que ya puedo respirar.  
-¿Qué soñabas?-. Sigue hincada junto a mí y me mira de arriba abajo, supongo que busca heridas o raspones.  
-Que era una astronauta-.  
-¿Una qué?-. Se le nota confundida y creo que no es una palabra que se escuche mucho en ésta época.  
-Me soñé tocando las estrellas-. Me sonríe tan amplio que no sé si se está burlando o le di ternura.  
-Eso es muy lindo Quinn-. Ternura.  
-Ahora ayúdame a levantarme-. Le doy la mano y ella se pone en pie, luego la toma y me levanta con dificultad, quejándose un poco en el proceso. La verdad es que yo me hice más pesada adrede.  
-Pesas mucho-. Toma aire profundamente dos veces.  
-Lo hice adrede-. Le sonrío juguetonamente y voy hacia donde ha dejado recargado el asiento del columpio. Lo señalo y le digo con la cabeza que se siente.

Me mira con duda y entrecierra los ojos, como pensando que le haré algo.

-Voy a hacer que visites las estrellas-. Le digo entre risas –Pero sin el aterrizaje accidentado-. No se mueve de su lugar y se cruza de brazos pero me está casi sonriendo –Confía en mí-. Digo con sinceridad y el semblante serio pero no rígido.  
-De acuerdo-. Camina hacia mí y me da la espalda para sentarse en la madera que hace de asiento.

Tomo las cuerdas, una en cada mano y me hago hacia adelante sin soltarlas, quedando muy cerca del oído de Rachel.

-Cierra los ojos-. Le digo muy suave y se encoge un poco, casi puedo asegurar que se le ha erizado la piel. Sonrío. -¿Lista? ¿Ya cerraste los ojos?-.  
-Ya-. Le sale como un susurro casi.

Comienzo a balancearla y se toma de las cuerdas también, rozándome sin querer las manos. Cuando toma más velocidad la empujo de la cintura. Me gusta cómo se siente, quisiera abrazarla y tomarla de ahí, siempre, todo el tiempo.

Estoy en el punto en el que no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que la quiero cerca, cerquísima de mí.

Llega el punto en el que tengo que hacerme para atrás y empujarla con más fuerza; está tomando la altura que seguramente yo tenía cuando sentía que llegaba más y más alto.

-Estoy volando, Quinn-. Me echo a reír.  
-Te lo dije-. Y mientras vuelvo a reír porque me acuerdo de aquella escena en Titanic donde Rose le dice lo mismo a Jack.

La veo hacer la cabeza hacia atrás como yo lo hice hace un rato y le veo las manos bien aferradas a las cuerdas.

-Se siente increíble, no puedo creer que dejé de hacerlo hace muchísimo tiempo-. Está riendo también.

Escuchamos un trueno cercano y de la nada comienza el aguacero; la detengo poniendo mis manos en las cuerdas frenándola en seguida y me quema un poco, me jala la inercia hacia ella y pego sin querer mi frente con su espalda.

Voltea a verme, torciendo un poco el cuello, dudo que el ángulo le sea cómodo pero ninguna de las dos se mueve aunque ya estamos con la ropa empapada y entrecerramos un poco los ojos para que las gotas no nos lastimen.

Me agacho, necesito besarla, me hierve la sangre dentro del cuerpo, los dragones dentro del estómago vuelan de aquí para allá como locos; no me importa que de pronto me percato de que tengo mucho frío por la ropa que está pegada a mi cuerpo y que los dientes comienzan a chocarme porque estoy empezando a temblar.

Ella me mira los labios y yo le veo los ojos.

-¿Rachel?!-. Finn no me jodas Hudson. –Vas a enfermar! ¿Qué haces en la lluvia? Entra, no queremos que te de una gripe!-.  
-Eso suena sensato-. Reconozco –No queremos que se te vaya la voz-.  
-No, no queremos-. Baja del columpio y voltea a verme –Gracias-. Me sonríe y luego corre a la casa.

Yo la veo marcharse mientras me quedo ahí bajo la lluvia, Finn me da un último vistazo antes de poner la mano sobre la espalda de Rachel y encaminarla a la puerta.

Yo suspiro y sonrío ¿Quién iba a decir que íbamos a casi besarnos bajo la lluvia? Meneo la cabeza por lo ridículo y cursi que me suena aunque esté enamorada de ella ¡Qué enamoramiento tan emocionante!

Me siento de nuevo en el columpio y vuelvo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a cerrar los ojos. No hay experiencia más exquisita que ésta.

Xxxxxx

Estoy maravillada con gramófono que está en el salón dónde estamos bebiéndonos todos una copa.

La bocina es grande y de color dorado y el disco gira y gira llenándonos con una música que me llena el corazón de sosiego, yo siento que siempre he pertenecido aquí, el sonido no es de la mejor calidad, pero ah, cómo me gusta!

-¿Qué escuchamos tío?-. Pregunto a Samuel, Samuel que tiene una boca demasiado grande pero una sonrisa preciosa.  
-The black Bottom-. Toma de la mano a mi tía y la saca a bailar.

Yo me río ¿qué clase de baile es ese? Tan chistoso. Como un brinquito aquí y otro allá y vuelta y cada paso es demasiado rápido, entonces ya no sé identificar el Quickstep del Charleston. Creo que el Quickstep es más vals, más gracioso, de gracia, de esa parte la estética que impresiona por delicado.

Doy un trago a mi Whiskey que me han servido en las rocas y yo no sé si con dos terminé ebria, pero como estoy contenta y me siento a gusto no me importa demasiado.

Con una estrategia impresionantemente inteligente Britt le pide a Hudson que baile con ella y en seguida, casi sin pensarlo demasiado, el manager de Rachel baila animosamente con ella. Hasta Martin que es como nuestro mayordomo ha tomado a Tynice y bailan en el pasillo cerca de la puerta.

-Baila conmigo- Dice Rachel.  
-Imposible, yo no sé bailar eso-.  
-Claro que sabes, Quinn-. Contesta la tía Julie –Si en las fiestas nunca te sientas-. Me cago en la…  
-Tía… pero…-.  
-Nada, baila ya!-. Dejo mi bebida y me tomo de las manos de Rachel.  
-En serio que no sé bailar esto-. Le digo nerviosa, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.  
-Obsérvalos e imítalos; yo por ser de menor estatura haré la parte de la mujer, tú puedes ser mi apuesto acompañante-. Me río divertida y me siento enternecida por el comentario.  
-De acuerdo mi bella dama, si la piso haga favor de no quejarse demasiado-.

Acomodo nuestros pies y veo a mi tío bailando, luego a Britt. Comienzo, nerviosa y con mucha duda. Los primeros cinco intentos tengo que repetir el paso y disculparme con Rachel por pisarla, era obvio que sucedería.

Un par de intentos más y lo logro y al cabo de unos minutos estoy disfrutando tanto de esto como los demás.

Qué bailes tan gesticulosos, tan rápidos, a veces ridículos! Pero me encuentro con que estoy completamente entretenida haciéndolo yo misma y me importa poco el ridículo que yo misma estoy haciendo de mí.

Luego se acaba la algarabía y comienza una canción que habla de una mujer que es muy abrazable y besable, huggable, kissable you. Le puedo agregar el Fuckable a la canción? Nada más de verla agitada por el baile, con una capita de sudor… pues ¿Por qué no? Fuckable también aplica.

La última canción que bailamos es una que se llama Then I'll be Happy de Josephine Baker, según me informa Martin, pues la cantante es negra y tiene una voz melodiosa y rica. No tanto como la de Rachel, he de decir que me gusta más, aunque también puedo decir que hay voces que también me pueden gustar tanto o un poco más que la de Berry.

A la media noche, exhausta y con nuevos pasos aprendidos, con menos confusión sobre el Charleston y el Quickstep (también preguntándome un poco si el Foxtrot es más bien de los años cuarenta) me echo sobre el sillón y me dejo caer pesadamente.

-¿Cansada?-. Me pregunta Britt que se limpia la frente con un pañuelo.  
-Mucho-. Suspiro pues siento que me falta el aire.  
-¿Un cigarro?-. Volteo a verla, no sabía que fumaba.  
-OK-. Me levanto después de haberlo sopesado unos segundos.  
-¿A dónde van sin mí?-. Pregunta Rachel; me giro para verla, atraída inevitablemente por el sonido de su voz.  
-A fumar afuera, vamos-. Sé que podemos fumar dentro, pero asumí que B. quería decirme algo.

Una vez en el fresco del porche, con nada mas enfrente que una media luna nos encendemos cada una un cigarrillo.

-No puedo creer lo mal que baila Finn-. Dice finalmente Birttany. Rachel comienza a reír.  
-Es pésimo-. Yo sonrío.  
-Lo noté-.

Veo volar el humo blanco de cigarro, haciendo contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. El tabaco ahora es mucho más delicioso, pareciera que es mucho más natural, no sé si contengan alquitrán, pero de cierto modo me sabe un poco a madera, dejándome un sabor en la boca agradable y suave.

-¿En serio no sabías bailar nada de eso?-.  
-Noup, me gusta bailar, pero lo hago suelto, sin seguir una coreografía, como bailar electrónica, tú te mueves como quieres-. Siento el pellizco de B en el antebrazo, ahí donde duele diez veces más.  
-A veces no tengo idea de lo que hablas-. Me dice Rachel soltando el humo.  
-A veces yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que hablo; creo que enloquecí por el golpe, no, la verdad es que vengo del futuro-. Bromeo mientras digo la verdad. Rachel no sonríe ni ríe, está como espantada.  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido-. Me asusto y me tenso en mi lugar –Te gusta hacer bromas, mira que venir del futuro es absurdo y esas palabras que usas seguro que las inventas-.

Britt y yo nos relajamos y soltamos una carcajada.

-Claro es que eso de los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles, Q. qué ridiculeces dices-. Vuelvo a fumar.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, tengo un sentido del humor muy peculiar-.  
-Pero dicen que en el futuro habrán coches voladores-. Asegura Rach, Britt y yo nos volteamos a ver en seguida.  
-Yo creo que será en un futuro muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejano-.  
-Te imaginas cómo será cambiar de siglo, de milenio!-. Se está divirtiendo con estas cosas.  
-Yo creo que para el cambio de milenio la gente se podrá comunicar con otras en el momento por medio de aparatos, verte aunque estés en Japón-. Digo –Qué tal que inventan algo que nos permita guardar música en algo tan pequeño como tu uña!-.  
-Ya estas divagando Quinn-. Me dice Rachel entre risas y por su comentario Britt y yo reímos a carcajadas.

Nos fumamos un segundo cigarro, y comenzamos a sentir los estragos de día. Me siento cansada y bostezo, me acomodo desparramada en la silla y me acomodo el cabello que me hace cosquillas en la oreja.

Luego estornudo.

-Creo que alguien se va a enfermar-. Escucho a Rach burlarse.  
-Espero que no-. Contesto seriamente, no sé qué tan grave sea una gripa en los años treinta.  
-Señoritas, el Señor Samuel ha dicho que es hora de que vayan a la cama-. Es Martin.

Nos levantamos sin pensarlo demasiado, pedimos cama a gritos.

-¿Britt, por qué te apellidas Pierce?-. Pregunta Rachel y yo caigo en cuenta de la diferencia de apellidos entre Samuel y Britt.  
-Pues porque yo soy hija de Julie, pero no de Samuel-. Ooooh *así, con esa cola de pronunciación* Reconocimiento total.  
-Entonces…-. Rachel espera que Britt siga con su explicación.  
-Mi mamá es viuda de Ira Pierce y conoció a Samuel un año después de la muerte de mi padre, yo tenía dos años cuando él falleció, así que nunca lo conocí-.  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido-. Suelto muy quedo y alcanzan a oírme pero no a escucharme.  
-¿Cómo dices Q?-.  
-Nada, continúa-.  
-Samuel era socio de mi padre y estuvo siempre enamorado de Julie… se presentó la oportunidad y bueno, se casó con ella y desde entonces lleva él la empresa-. Por eso se llama Pierce-Fabray… vaya… -Bueno, aquí me quedo yo, que tengan buenas noches-.  
-Buenas noches Britt-. Decimos al mismo tiempo.

Caminamos a su habitación, hablando de sus planes después del verano, es verdad que quiere irse a Paris. También tiene en mente Londres y me lo dice tan entusiasmada que me lo transmite y me emociono junto con ella.

-Triunfarás, te lo prometo-. Lo digo con seriedad, porque lo sé, sólo que ella lo ignora y lo ve lejano.  
-Gracias por tus buenos deseos-. Me besa la mejilla y se detiene en su puerta.  
-¿Ya se hará costumbre que me beses la mejilla?-. Me siento más enamorada.  
-Quizás-.  
-Y aún no me he ganado el beso en la boca?-. Me niega con el dedo índice –No te impresionaron mis pasos de baile ¿Verdad?-. Finjo pesar.  
-No, pero sí el viaje a las estrellas-. Sonrío –Así que… te puedo dar uno en donde comienzan tus labios-. Hago la cara hacia adelante y le señalo el lugar. Me sonríe y menea la cabeza.

Cuando siento el beso me late el corazón rápido y siento que he aumentado diez grados más de calor corporal.

-Buenas noches, Quinn-.  
-Buenas noches, Rachel-. Le tomo la mano y se la beso –Para no perder el papel de galante caballero-. Hago como que me quito el sombrero que no tengo y ella hace una reverencia –Descansa-.  
-Tú también-.

Entra a su habitación y desaparece de mí por ese día.

Cuando entro a mi cuarto estoy que no quepo en mi cuerpo de tanta felicidad, he tenido un buen día. Vuelvo a estornudar. Y ahí, con la mirada agachada en ese punto en particular después de abrir los ojos veo un pedazo de duela que es diferente de los demás y parece raspado de una orilla.

Voy por la llave de mi baúl, que así como la otra Quinn, cargo a todos lados y la introduzco en la ranurita levantándola un poco, y luego un poco más hasta que cede y puedo quitarla.

Son varios sobres atados con un listón de color rojo. Están boca abajo así que no puedo ver si tienen algo escrito en el frente. Los tomo, puedo contar por el tamaño de la pila, que son unas cien o ciento cincuenta cartas.

Esperen ¿Dije cartas? Les doy media vuelta. Sí, son las cartas de Santana.


	8. Chapter 8

_Marzo 1929_

_¿Qué tienes tú Quinn Fabray? Que hace de ti algo tan irresistible. Me gusta que vengas a verme, me alegra el día. A veces me encuentro pensando en ti mientras estoy con alguien más, me ausento, me voy de mi cuerpo o hago que ese cuerpo que se encuentra sobre o debajo de mí sea el tuyo. No puedo sino pensar en ti a todas horas._

_Podrás pensar que sólo soy una chiquilla cuyo enamoramiento es evidente pues aparte de que eres encantadora, posees el dinero que muchos quisieran tener. No es eso lo que quiero de ti, si bien tampoco puedo tener tu corazón ¿Qué dices si me brindas un poco más de tu presencia? Esto de extrañarte no me satisface._

_A veces te odio, yo estaba tan en paz con el mundo cuando no te conocía, esta ansiedad de tener que verte diario me mata, me vuelve loca, yo era libre, mi mente, mi alma, todo de mi era libre y ahora siento que no puedo hacer nada sin pensar en ti._

_Dime, Quinn ¿Piensas en mí como yo en ti?_

_Tuya. Santana._

La carta no tiene día de emisión, no sé si lo ha hecho adrede o se le escapó poner la fecha precisa en la que la escribió.

Me llevo las yemas de los dedos a la nariz y huelo el perfume que seguro tiene impregnada la hoja; reconozco en seguida el aroma, así olía cuando la visité la primera vez.

Afortunadamente me he dado cuenta de que ese mariposeo que se apoderaba de mí cuando de Santana se trataba, ha casi desaparecido; ni siquiera me dan ganas de olerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo puedo asegurar que mi habitación se ha perfumado ya y mi nariz se ha acostumbrado.

Santana estaba enamorada y me pregunto si Quinn le contestaba las cartas, recuerdo el diario y no dice nada al respecto, al menos no en el punto en el que me quedé.

Anoche estaba demasiado cansada para leer el diario y las cartas, pero hoy por la mañana, en cuanto escuché a la primer gaviota saludándome junto a la ventana, decidí levantarme y deshacer el moño que abrazaba las cartas, listón rojo, como evocando al amor.

Hace casi un año y medio de esta carta, así que imagino que los sentimientos no se dieron a notar entre ambas sino hasta entonces, porque, según tengo entendido, comenzaron a verse desde antes. No puedo dejar de pensar en la antigua Quinn como un joven, así, en masculino, como que fuera un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Es verdad que yo no disto mucho de ella, pero estando contenta con mi sexo, no imagino a un tío llevándome a algún prostíbulo para 'estrenarme'. No porque no me llamara la atención, porque ya he dicho que los ambientes de burdel siempre me gustaron, pero me suena primitivo, nada evolucionado.

Finalmente abro la ventana y en seguida y como cada mañana, me invade el olor a mar, también a tierra mojada, anoche, tras ir a la cama, la tormenta de la madrugada se desató y ha dejado todo enlodado; si hemos de bajar a la playa a caminar, tendremos que ser cuidadosas y no ponernos nuestros mejores zapatos.

Guardo esa carta y sigo con la segunda, si adivino bien, Quinn de antes ha acomodado las cartas por orden de fecha. Me llevo el papel a la nariz y ésta huele distinto, es otro perfume, pero tiene casi las mismas esencias.

_Marzo 1929_

_¿Por qué estabas de mal humor el otro día? Estabas conmigo pero a la vez no estabas, como que al hacerlo conmigo pensaras en otras cosas menos en las cosas que te hacía, incluso, cuando tú me las hacías a mí parecía que me tocaba un hielo, que estaba haciendo el amor con un cadáver, Quinn, hermosa mía ¿Estás bien?_

_Eric ¿Recuerdas a Eric? Me lo mencionaste cuando lo conociste, lo peculiar que te pareció con su bigote torcido y sus medias de rayas negro y blanco. El rechoncho que canta en Vagabond… bueno, él, me ha dicho que me brillan los ojos cuando hablo de ti, pero que debo de tener cuidado porque gente como tú nunca apuesta por gente como nosotros, sé que tiene razón, sé que nunca pondrás las cartas a mi favor y no te lo pido, esta sociedad no aceptará nunca que estés con una prostituta y menos porque eres mujer, como yo._

_Pero ¿Crees que algún día me tendrás como algo importante en tu vida? Yo no debo de enamorarme de ti y tú no debes de enamorarte de mí, no está prohibido, pero no es inteligente hacerlo y creo que tú eres muy inteligente, yo… yo soy sensata. _

_Y bueno, aunque tu visita hubiera sido tan corta y malhumorada, gracias por los polvos que me has traído, huelen muy rico y los estoy usando ahora, mientras te escribo. De pronto agradezco a Pablo por enseñarme a escribir aunque eso haya significado perder la inocencia cuando yo quería seguir jugando con mis muñecas de trapo._

_Te mando un beso, hermosa mía. Espero que mientras yo escribo esto, tú estés de mejor humor._

_Siempre tuya. Santana._

Santana me enternece, tan llena de Quinn, tan dedicada a ella, puedo sentirlo en cada una de sus letras y más aún cuando ya se forman las palabras que dan cuerpo a una carta. Una prostituta o cortesana no le escribe a sus clientes, a menos que sean realmente especiales.

Me rasco la cabeza y me cierro la bata, hace un viento frío que me pone la piel de gallina y hace que entrecierre los ojos pues me los hiere un poco, hasta me lloran. Pronto siento que se me congela la punta de la nariz y me froto las manos unas con otras para que tomen calor.

-¿Qué haces afuera con este frío?-. Reconozco en seguida esa voz, es Rachel, gritándome desde su balcón.  
-¿Y qué haces tú?-. Grito de vuelta, sonriendo ya, tan solo verla me trae contento.  
-Buscándote, aunque sin esfuerzo, eres muy rutinaria y cada mañana sales a la terraza a leer, qué es lo que tanto lees? Te lo devoras como si fuera un gran libro-. Se acerca a la orilla próxima a mi habitación.  
-Son las memorias de una joven; me interesa mucho saber de su vida-. Me pierdo en sus ojos.  
-Y cómo se llama esa joven?-. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se posen en sus senos de pezones erectos, atina a mi mirada y se cruza de brazos, yo me sonrojo y subo la mirada enseguida, fingiendo que nunca la vi de ese modo.  
-Quinn Fabray-.  
-Lees tu diario-. Asiento –Y escribes cosas interesantes? Quizás algo de todas tus amantes?-. Y vuelve al tema de las amantes; cuál es la obsesión?  
-Habla de una, nada más, a las otras no las he descubierto, he llegado incluso a pensar que no era tan Casanova como dicen-. Se echa a reír.  
-Estabas enamorada de alguien-. No es pregunta.  
-No sé si enamorada-. Contesto en mi defensa.  
-Si sólo hablas de ella, lo estabas-. Me encojo de hombros.  
-Quieres venir y platicar como gente decente conmigo? Estar gritándote no me apetece-. Cambio el tema, hablar de eso con ella me conflictua, sobre todo cuando sé tan poco del tema.  
-Me lo dices como una orden, y recuerda que yo no soy una de tus esclavas-. La palabra esclava me parece tan fuerte, caigo en cuenta que no le he dicho ni siquiera 'Por favor'.  
-Es verdad, lo lamento-. Me limpio la garganta –Quisieras, por favor, hacerme el honor de venir a conversar conmigo a mi habitación? Falta cuando menos media hora para el desayuno y tendremos tiempo de charlar un poco-. Le sonrío y luego le hago un puchero.  
-De acuerdo-. Se aleja y desaparece; en menos de un minuto ya está junto a mí.

No se ha quitado la bata de dormir y viene descalza, se echa de un brinco a mi cama, se quita la bata y se mete entre las sábanas haciendo el ruido característico de quien tiene frío.

La miro con ternura y entro cerrando la ventana tras de mí. Dejo las cartas sobre la silla y camino hacia ella sentándome a su lado. No se ha acostado, tiene la espalda recargada en la cabecera de terciopelo y madera oscura.

-Son las cartas de tu amada?-. Las señala con la mirada pues tiene las manos bajo las sábanas y pegadas al pecho.  
-Por qué tanto interés con mis amadas o amada o amantes o como sea?-.  
-Esa no es una respuesta-.  
-Cierto, pero honestamente me intriga tu interés-. Me sonríe y se hace a un lado, haciéndome un espacio en el colchón.

La miro, estar las dos metidas en la cama me parece muy íntimo, me pone nerviosa.

-Necesito entrar en calor y tus sábanas no son las más tibias de todas-.

Me cuestiono entre quitarme la bata o no, pues la suya yace en el suelo. Al final me voy por quitármela rápido y meterme del mismo modo bajo las sábanas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sé si muchos o pocos minutos, a mí la verdad me parecen eternos y lucho porque los latidos de mi corazón no se escuchen demasiado, estoy nerviosa y lejos del frío que hace afuera yo comienzo a entrar en calor, tanto que me estoy abochornando.

Me invade ese calor incómodo que se apodera de uno cuando se tiene demasiado miedo, que se está en la cama pero se siente uno observado y sólo se tranquiliza porque sabe que el calor es señal de nerviosismo, no de un caso paranormal. Pues bueno, así me siento yo.

-Entonces, son de tu amada?-. Me río.  
-No te rindes nunca, verdad?-.  
-De hacerlo no estaría donde estoy y de hacerlo no estaré donde quiero estar-. Le doy puntos por eso.  
-Tienes razón-. Suspiro para tomar valor y comenzar la plática con Rachel –No estoy tan segura de que fuera mi amada o yo la de ella, pero sí, me escribía cartas-.  
-Y las relees para revivir el momento?-. Niego con la cabeza y prosigo.  
-No, mira, en serio no sé muchas cosas de ahora, pero es secreto, ok?-. Volteo a verla y nos miramos a los ojos, tan cerca la una de la otra. –Las he encontrado en esta habitación y como no recuerdo nada del momento de la caída hacia atrás, tengo que empaparme de lo que puedo encontrar, la información importante-. Suspira alarmada.  
-Por Dios Quinn, ya le dijiste a tus tíos de tu amnesia? Eso no es bueno; cómo puedes dejarlo pasar?-.  
-No, no se los diré y dado que te dije que es secreto, tú tampoco; puedo confiar en ti?-.  
-Puedes confiar en mí-. Es sincera, no titubea ni un segundo y me mira directo a los ojos sin parpadear siquiera.  
-Entonces deja de preguntar por mi pasado que yo no lo conozco del todo y creo que cuando tenía esa parte de mi memoria tampoco lo conocía muy bien. Puedes conocerme en mi presente ¿te gustaría eso?-. Se sonroja.  
-Yo-yo… si-. Se hace un poco hacia mí y nuestros brazos están juntos, ahora ya no podemos vernos a la cara sin quedar casi nariz con nariz.

Así que miramos al frente; de nuevo en silencio.

-Entonces Hudson no sabe que te gustan las mujeres?-.  
-Se da una idea… una vez tuve una novia, duramos poco y tuve que dejarla porque era ella o mi carrera, Finn me convenció. Pero me dolió mucho dejarla-.  
-Cómo se llamaba?-.  
-Clarissa-. Parece que su voz se apagara un poco, pero luego le vuelve el brillo a la cara.  
-Y… y si… conoces a alguien y ese alguien quiere apoyarte en tu fama…?-. No termino la pregunta, pero ella sabe a lo que me refiero.

Ahora nuestras piernas están juntas; ya entramos en calor, no tiritamos bajo las sabanas y nuestros pies se han calentado.

-Creo que si lo mantenemos en secreto…-. Junta su dedo del pie con el mío y lo mueve un poco, me petrifico en seguida, me congelo, no sé qué hacer.  
-Rachel?-. Muevo poco a poco mi pie y juego también con el suyo.  
-Mmm?-.  
-Me gustas mucho-. Trago saliva. Ya lo sabía, claro, pero ahora se lo digo sin tono pícaro, ya no suena como si quisiera impresionara sólo para llevarla a la cama.

Ya está en mi cama, y es tan sincero y salido del fondo de mí, que ahora no dice nada, esta callada pero respira tranquila, el compás de su respiración es uniforme.

-Y tú a mí. Tienes un encanto irresistible y, aunque debo confesar que al principio me rehusaba a caer en ese encanto, finalmente cedí-. Sonrío apenada y agacho la mirada.  
-Acompáñame este fin de semana de vuelta a Nueva York, tengo que buscar unas cosas en casa, vamos al Cotton Club… quiero que escuches la música-.  
-No creo que Finn me deje-.  
-Anda, vamos; además, no eres de su propiedad, claro que puedes ir si quieres, así que, quieres?-.  
-Sí quiero-. Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y poco a poco me voy soltando, sintiéndome menos nerviosa.  
-Entonces me acompañas?-.  
-Sólo si prometes que me la pasaré bien-.  
-De maravilla!-. De pronto me llega la seguridad.  
-Ok! Entonces cuenta conmigo-.

Se acuesta y se acurruca, luego vuelve a levantarse y jala la colcha hacia ella.

-Tu cama es más cómoda que la mía-. Hunde la cabeza en mi almohada –Y tu almohada también-. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo –Cuéntame algo de ti-.  
-No sé que deba contarte-. La veo, bajo la mirada y memorizo su perfil. La nariz de Barbra Streisand, los lunares, sus labios, la forma de sus cejas.  
-Lo que sea, pero acuéstate también-. Trago saliva, de pronto todo me parece que se pone más y más íntimo, vuelvo a ponerme nerviosa… pero obedezco.  
-Le tengo miedo a las arañas-.  
-Si?-.  
-Ajá-. Tengo la cabeza en una orilla de la almohada porque no quiero estar tan junta de ella. Teniéndola tan cerca no puedo pensar.  
-Y qué más?-.  
-Puedo abrazarte?-. Suelto así nada más. Abre los ojos en seguida y no me dice nada. Asiente.

Se pone de espaldas a mí y se hace un ovillo. No me molesta la rapidez con la que están pasando las cosas, así se desarrollan algunas, tuve "relaciones sentimentales" en el pasado que se dieron así de rápido. Sólo que nunca las anhelé tanto como anhelo a Rachel.

Paso mi brazo por su cintura y por debajo de su brazo derecho; me acerco, pero no tanto como para que sus nalgas queden en mi frente, sólo mi pecho cerca de su espalda. La punta de mi nariz roza su hombro y huelo su ropa, huele a su perfume.

Nos acurrucamos sin decir nada.

-Por extraño que parezca- Rompe el silencio –Me siento cómoda contigo-. No abro los ojos, de hecho me sobresalta un poco su voz pues ya estaba casi cayendo en el sueño.  
-Tengo la certeza de que nos pertenecemos-. Me sale natural, sin afán de conquista, de fanfarronear.

Se gira y queda de frente a mí, quiero despabilarme, pero el calor de su cuerpo y el sonido de las gotas sobre el cristal de mi ventana me siguen arrullando.

Me arden los ojos, siento los párpados pesados, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerlos abiertos. Sin embargo es en vano, pues cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, me doy cuenta que mantenerlos cerrados es la mejor opción.

Al principio pienso que realmente me he quedado dormida junto a ella y que mis sueños (ya que dicen que son deseos reprimidos) me están jugando una broma. Pero todo se siente tan real, me obligo a darme cuenta de que así es, no es un juego mental.

Me lleva hacia ella de la espalda y yo de la cintura, puedo sentir nuestros labios bailando al compás, es como un vals y nuestros pasos están sincronizados.

Estoy besando a Rachel Barbra Berry, por fin, después de creer que nunca lo haría. De verla sólo en fotos, de escuchar sus canciones en baja calidad en youtube, de desearla tanto muy a mi pesar y vergüenza, yo, enamorada de una muerta… ahora estaba aquí, besándola, teniéndola tan cerca de mí.

-Rachel?- Se escucha cerca de mi puerta, pero no es en ella, sino en la suya donde golpea Finn.

Se separa de mí de golpe.

-Es Finn-. Se nota preocupada, nerviosa.  
-Y?-.  
-No puede ver que estoy en tu habitación, lo sabrá, sabrá que algo está pasando y me llevará lejos de aquí-.  
-No puede hacerlo-. Me enfurezco de pronto.  
-M-m-mira, deja que… que lo vaya… introduciendo a esto… yo…-.  
-Rachel estas despierta? Es hora del desayuno-. Se pone la bata y tiembla, no puedo creer lo nerviosa que está.  
-Señor Hudson?-. Reconocemos la voz de Britt. Asumimos que voltea a verla porque su voz sigue –Lo espera mi tío en el despacho, yo despertaré a Rachel, no es educado que usted la vea en pijama-. Soltamos un respiro.  
-Bien… dígale que la espero abajo-.

Hay unos segundos de silencio y luego mi puerta se abre sin previo aviso, nos hace saltar.

-Britt, gracias… cómo supiste que…-. Interrumpe a Rachel.  
-Te vi entrar a la habitación de Quinn-.

Le brindo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y creo que puedo darle un abrazo de oso en este momento, levantarme de la cama y asfixiarla en mis brazos. Pero no estoy tan segura de mis piernas y me quedo en la cama.

-Será mejor que te vistas y bajes o sospechará-. Le dice Britt. Rachel asiente.

Voltea a verme y me sonríe tan tierno que no puedo hacer más que sonreírle de vuelta del mismo modo.

Cuando sale de mi habitación suspiro, me meto bajo las sábanas y me vuelvo a forzar para no creer que estaba soñando. Luego la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra mi prima.

Le cuento lo que ha pasado y se emociona conmigo. Sólo cuando escuchamos la voz de Samuel gritándonos para que bajemos nos vestimos con rapidez y en menos de lo que pensamos ya estamos en el comedor.

Xxxxxx

La lluvia sigue cayendo con ímpetu, no hemos podido salir de la casa ni un minuto siquiera; Rachel, Britt y yo hemos jugado cartas hasta el cansancio e incluso nos hemos puesto a contar historias de terror. Los truenos hacen retumbar las ventanas iluminando cada dos minutos el cielo que parece que se caerá.

-No puedo más con este aburrimiento-. Contesto y dejo mis cinco cartas sobre la mesa boca arriba para que no tengan objeción, una vez viéndolas les será imposible seguir el juego.  
-Yo tampoco-. Dice Britt que se recarga pesadamente en la silla, extendiendo los brazos.  
-Qué más podemos hacer?-. Pregunta Rachel.

Nos quedamos en silencio pensando en las cosas que podríamos hacer dentro de la casa. En esta época me siento como un niño que no puede salir a correr o jugar en bicicleta porque el clima no lo permite. Tengo veinticuatro años por dios! Necesito distraerme, necesito sentarme en una cafetería con un buen libro y un Mocca humeante mientras por la ventana de vez en cuando veo pasar a los transeúntes que corren o se guarecen bajo la marquesina de otro local.

Necesito meterme en mi cama y acurrucarme bajo las cobijas mientras cambio los canales de televisión desenfrenadamente o me pongo una película de terror o ciencia ficción. Con Arthur a los pies de la cama y su cabeza echada sobre sus patas… Arthur, quién estará cuidando de él? Pero si es que aún no nace ¡Qué pregunta tan absurda!

Abro la ventana de mi habitación y noto que la lluvia no entra directamente pues el ángulo en el que cae es el opuesto. Así que sólo entra una ligera briza que mueve las cortinas y las llena de pequeñas gotitas que se quedan sobre la tela que no absorbe.

-Me encantaría salir y mojarme bajo la lluvia-.  
-Quinn, apenas dejaste de estornudar, hacerlo sería una invitación a la gripe-. Me contesta mi prima que junta las cartas y las mete a su empaque.  
-Es que… de verdad me aburro tanto-. Hago puchero y camino a la mesa.  
-Podríamos bajar a la cocina y hornear algo-.  
-Eso no se puede hacer ahora Britt, la cocina es para los criados-. Rachel voltea a verme y parece malhumorada de mi comentario.  
-No lo digo con saña-. Contesto sinceramente –Ya he intentado pedirles que me dejen cocinarme algo y no me han dejado, me corrieron diciendo que nosotros no debemos estar ahí, que es su deber atendernos-. Suelto pfff que suena más bien como cuando los caballos resoplan. –Qué hora será?-.  
-Creo que son las siete-.

Las siete, me digo, si no para la lluvia, si no regresa la electricidad, en media hora nos mandarán a la cama. Britt bosteza y eso me quita el entusiasmo, sé que si ella se marcha la casa entera deberá de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bueno, no estoy tan segura de que Finn y mi tío se vayan a la cama, no han salido del despacho en casi toda la tarde, algo se traman, pero no sé bien qué es y me enoja pues si se trata de la compañía seguramente Samuel debería de informármelo.

-De qué estarán hablando tu tío y Finn?-. Pregunta Rachel, me gusta esta conexión que tenemos, yo pienso en ello y ella lo pregunta en voz alta.  
-No tengo idea-. Respondemos Britt y yo al mismo tiempo.

Intrigadas volvemos a guardar silencio. Pasamos bastantes minutos entre las penumbras, las sombras oscilantes que se forman por el bailar de la llama de las velas. Da un tono misterioso a la habitación, casi me empieza a dar miedo, por todo lo que hemos contado, que si el sótano de la casa de Nueva York, que si colgaron a alguien en el árbol donde está el columpio, que si en algún hotel de los ángeles Rachel sintió que alguien se sentó en su cama.

Comienzan a sudarme las manos y se me acelera el corazón; creo que no quiero dormir sola, pero ya estoy demasiado grande como para andarme con estas tonterías y expresar mi temor me daría inseguridad. Necesito mostrarme valiente frente a Rachel.

Me estoy metiendo cada vez más y más en mi cabeza, recordando lo que hemos dicho cuando de pronto se escucha un sonido seco en la ventana y un ruido como de bebé que llora, me levanto rápidamente de la silla, Rachel brinca a la cama y se cubre con las sábanas y Britt yace en la otra esquina de la habitación tapándose los oídos.

Veo una pequeña sombra que se queda inmóvil un momento y luego se lame una patita que está lastimada, le sangra un poco y cojea al caminar. Es un gato pardo que se ha dado un porrazo increíble, supongo que se ha resbalado del tejado de dos aguas y ha venido a caer de lleno en mi terraza.

-Es un gatito-. Les digo y voy por él –Está lastimado-. Se asusta y me clava las uñas en la piel, maúlla fuerte y se quiere quitar de mi abrazo. Mas lo sostengo con fuerza y al ver que no puede librarse se rinde, quedándose agotado y dolorido en mis manos.  
-Aw, pobrecito-. Dice Rachel, que camina hacia él como si se tratara de un bebé. –Me lo prestas?-.

Se lo paso con cuidado y le observa la patita.

-No está fracturado, pero habrá que cuidarlo bien para que no se vaya y se lastime más-. Lo levanta y le mira abajo. –Además es gata-.  
-Y tú sabes cómo curarla?-. Me asiente.  
-Cuando era chica tuve un par de gatos como mascotas y cuando se perdían por una semana, regresaban malheridos, así que yo cuidaba de ellos y los sanaba-. Le sonrío, me enternece verla así.  
-Ok, entonces tú serás su madre-. Nos miramos y no podemos movernos de ahí, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Recuerdo el beso que nos dimos en la mañana y me cosquillea el estómago… también un poco más abajo.  
-Bien! Tórtolas, yo me voy a la cama, ustedes háganse cargo de su bebé recién nacido-. Y sin más, Britt sale de mi habitación y desaparece.

No sé qué decir, aunque Britt lo hace de buena fe, me intimida que diga esos comentarios, me pone más nerviosa y ahora, simplemente no sé qué decir.

-La llamaré Sheila-.  
-Sheila?-. Digo yo dando un respingo.  
-Si, es mi gata, así que la llamaré como yo quiera, y Sheila será-. Da un golpe en mi duela con el zapato.  
-Sheila entonces-. Le acaricio la otra patita y siento en las yemas de mis dedos las almohadillas que tiene debajo.  
-Tienes vendas?-. No recuerdo haber visto algunas en mis cajones.  
-No, pero puedo pedirle unas a Tynice-.

En cinco minutos están Rachel y Tynice haciéndose cargo de Sheila; una venda delgada en su patita que han procurado que deje de sangrar, leche en un tazón y pan remojado en otro. Rachel la observa y se siente contenta por su nueva mascota.

-Se les ofrece algo más?-. Pregunta Tynice.  
-Nada, puedes ir a la cama, gracias-. Respondo.

Rachel levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que en realidad no soy el capataz que la servidumbre le ha dicho que soy. Bueno, no la de ahora, la de antes sí que era una perra.

Saco una caja y le pongo una blusa que definitivamente jamás me pondré, ni en esta, ni en otra vida, así que se ve apetecible, como una cama para un gato de su tamaño.

La vemos acurrucarse, lamerse un poco y luego dormir mientras ronronea de vez en cuando.

Para entonces la ventana ya está cerrada y la lluvia arrecia. La ventisca hace que la lluvia baile de aquí para allá en direcciones distintas. Los relámpagos caen más y más cerca, incluso los hemos visto caer en el mar… nunca vi espectáculo más hermoso.

Me sentí como absorbida por esa inmensidad, no sé si con calma o con bastante ansiedad, pero lo que no puedo negar es el hoyo que se me formó en el estómago al ver esa luz seguida por una oscuridad inmensa.

Bajaré a darle las buenas noches a tu tío y avisarle a Finn que me iré a la cama. Asiento y no digo nada, se marcha y cierra la puerta muy quedo para no despertar a Sheila. Sonrío, cómo me gusta esta mujer!

Sopeso la posibilidad de ponerme a leer de nuevo el diario o las cartas de Santana, pero en lugar de eso, me quedo en la silla y vuelvo mi mirada al mar, las ventanas vuelven a vibrar con cada trueno.

Casi me olvido de dónde estoy, de lo que hago, de lo que sucedió en la mañana… más bien pienso en agujeros de gusano, me acuerdo de aquel video donde aseguraban que en una película de Charlie Chaplin habían grabado a un viajero en el tiempo porque se lo ve hablando por algo que aseguran es un celular.

O de las fotografías con comparaciones de actores actuales con personajes del pasado, alegando que eran la reencarnación o que son más bien inmortales.

Me asusto cuando escucho que mi puerta se abre y por las sombras que se proyectan en las paredes de mi cuarto no logro ver quién es, no se acerca, no ha pasado del umbral.

-Q-q-quien es?-. Trago saliva. No será el fantasma del que hablaba Britt, o si?

No hay respuesta y la sombra no se mueve.

-Quién diablos es?!-. Digo fuerte y claro. Luego escucho una risa y la sombra se hace a la luz. Es Rachel.  
-Te asusté?-.  
-Espera a que te asuste el fantasma que está detrás de ti-. No termino de decirlo cuando corre hacia mí y se abraza de mi espalda.  
-No juegues-. Me dice seria y temblorosa.

Yo me echo a reír y me doy la media vuelta para verla de frente.

-Perdona, pero tenía que vengarme-. Me pellizca el brazo y me quejo, sobándome en seguida.  
-Será verdad lo del fantasma?-. Se nota realmente asustada y yo comienzo a sentir miedo.  
-No sé-. Trago saliva –Pero ya no digas que no podré dormir-.  
-Puedo dormir contigo?-. No digo nada –Prometo que me quedaré quietecita en mi lugar-.  
-Roncas?-.  
-No-.  
-Entonces sí puedes-.  
-Si te hubiera dicho que sí me hubieras mandado a mi habitación quedándote sola con el fantasma?-.  
-No, me quedaba con Sheila-.  
-Pero Sheila es mi gata-. Se va quitando la ropa hasta quedar en el camisón. Ay dios…  
-Si… claro… tu gata… si… em… claro-. Titubeo, digo todo y no digo nada.

Se mete bajo las sabanas y me hace espacio.

-Vienes entonces?-.  
-S-s-si… ok-.

Me quito la ropa y me pongo la pijama, luego me meto bajo las sabanas y me acuesto, muy en la orilla, quiero tocarla, tanto que tocarla significa hacerle el amor, me siento caliente.

-Buenas noches Quinn-. Me dice y me besa la punta de la nariz, se acurruca en mi pecho y cierra los ojos. -Tal vez en un mes, o antes, ya ves que vamos rápido… pero hoy quiero dormir-.

Yo no dije nada y ella lo dijo todo… quién es esta mujer que me sabe leer como si fuera un libro abierto? O.O

La abrazo, me acomodo y aunque tardo en bajarme la calentura, tardo en respirar normal y tardo en no escuchar mis latidos en los oídos, me quedo profundamente dormida.


	9. Chapter 9

No supe en qué momento Rachel huyó de mi cama para irse a su habitación, y hasta ahora ignoro por qué lo hizo.

Me despabilé tarde en la mañana y sólo al estirarme me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba.

Dormí, debo admitir, como si hubiera hecho actividades agitadoras todo el día, es decir, que en cuanto me sentí cómoda con Rachel a mi lado, en la posición en la que estábamos, dormí profundamente. Extraordinariamente, mi cuerpo –acostumbrado a la soledad- se sintió como si siempre hubiera estado con el cuerpo de Rachel en la cama, como si lleváramos años de mutua compañía.

Vuelvo a señalar que siento que los pasos que estamos dando en el acercamiento la una con la otra son rápidos y casi despreocupados, pero el tiempo es algo que no tengo, yo no sé en qué momento pueda regresar a mi presente y entonces estoy segura que me arrepentiría bastante si me hubiese frenado de hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

Puedo pensar que su ausencia se debe a Finn, pues no quiere que se entere de nosotras. No creo que él sea ajeno a las miradas que nos damos, ni a la atracción evidente que flota sobre nosotras cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación. Venga, no pudo haber dado por accidente el casi beso que nos dimos bajo la lluvia el día que me hizo caer del columpio.

Columpio al que no me subiré jamás de noche o atardeciendo, ahora, con la historia que me ha contado Britt, temo que algún espíritu me haga una visita.

Me visto pues, y camino a la habitación de Brittany para ver si ya está despierta y poder contarle acerca de estas nuevas experiencias, de cómo se pone mi cuerpo, de lo contento que está mi corazón, de decirle que nunca (en mi presente) me sentí tan atraída a alguien, tan enamorada y tan tonta, tan nueva en muchas cosas.

Pero no alcanzo a llegar a su puerta, apenas salgo de mi cuarto, Martin me intercepta y me dice que tengo un telegrama. Me emociona esto de recibir un telegrama, no me interesa por el momento de quien sea, lo que quiero es verlo, saber cómo es, el acomodo de sus letras, me lo imagino de papel amarillo, pero no tendría por qué ser amarillo si no es un papel viejo.

De pronto se me olvida que aunque lo sienta todo viejo, en realidad es bastante nuevo. Muebles, coches, ropa, aparatos, etcétera.

Le agradezco a Martin el telegrama y me detengo en el pasillo a leerlo, lo saco del sobre y me doy cuenta de que no es una hoja amarillenta, tiene adornos parecidos a los dólares y es del mismo color. Compañía americana de teléfonos y telégrafos; tiene un número de folio y la fecha de emisión, quien lo manda y a quien se le envía.

Las letras negras me saludan, que escritas con maquina me brindan un mensaje de alguien que aún desconozco.

_Charles F._

_Sé quién eres y de dónde vienes. Tic toc el tiempo vuela. ¿A qué te sabe el pasado Quinn Fabray? Viajeros, gusanos del tiempo, tic toc Quinn Fabray._

_Jueves, Cotton Club; 9:00 en punto, no faltes. Tic toc, yo tengo trescientos años, ¿cuántos tienes tú?_

Se me va a sangre a los pies y creo que voy a desmayarme si es que no respiro profundamente; quizás he dejado de hacerlo desde que leí las primeras líneas. ¿Quién es Charles F y qué quiere conmigo? ¿Por qué me conoce y de dónde me ha visto? La única pista es que quizás me ha conocido en el Cotton Club, sino, ¿Por qué me citaría ahí?

Sigo pálida, puedo apostarlo y tengo las piernas débiles, las manos me tiemblan.

Camino a la habitación de Britt y abro la puerta sin siquiera tocar antes, si la encuentro cambiándose, desnuda, si la encuentro dormida, incluso, si la encontrara con alguien más en la cama me importaría poco, esto me parece de vida o muerte, delicado, misterioso. Me deshago de nervios, pienso en muchas cosas y no pienso en nada, porque nada de lo que pienso hace sentido.

Que cuando la abro se está peinando sentada frente a su tocador, un tocador blanco con incrustaciones doradas, cuatro cajones y un espejo en el medio; el banquillo está forrado en pana y es de color azul cielo, muy claro.

Nunca había visto tantos detalles de la habitación de Britt. No tiene balcón pero sí una ventana enorme que da al frente de la casa, desde el que se ve el columpio y el camino verde que nos trae a casa.

-Me ha llegado un telegrama-. Le digo alarmada pero ella parece no notarlo.  
-Primero cuéntame cómo te ha ido con la señorita Berry-.  
-No, no, eso lo podemos dejar para el rato, esto me ha helado la sangre Britt, alguien lo sabe-.  
-¿Lo de ustedes?-. Entonces capto su atención, deja el cepillo sobre el tocador y gira medio cuerpo para verme a la cara. La noto alarmada.  
-No-. Niego con la cabeza –Que vengo de otra época-.  
-Eso es imposible-.  
-Creo que quedamos que nada es imposible, dadas las circunstancias-. Se encoge de hombros y me estira la mano para que le dé el papel.

Lee el telegrama en silencio, abriendo los ojos muy grandes cuando llega al final.

-Quinn, pero ¿No has visto bien el nombre?-.  
-Claro que lo he visto… y todo el condenado mensaje que casi hace que me cague en mis pantalones-. Suelto, ella se ríe un poco, expresiones modernas en los años treinta.  
-Charles ¿No te dice nada?-.  
-Pues qué va a decirme Britt ¿Un espía?-. Se para estresada por mi falta de memoria.  
-Charles Fabray, Charles F. -. Me dice mientras me regresa el papel –Es el mismo de la historia que te conté-. Se sienta en la cama y yo junto a ella.

Trago saliva y recuerdo esa historia que me contó sobre un hombre que pierde a su amada a manos de unos bandidos.

-¿Tienes tiempo?-.  
-El mismo que tú, prima-.  
-Sé que puedes estar algo confundida por aquello de que tu sangre y la mía no tienen absolutamente nada que ver, tú siendo Fabray y yo Pierce… ¿Cómo es posible que las dos seamos viajeras en el tiempo?-.

Esa es una pregunta completamente interesante, como dijeran en inglés, mind fucking. Se me eriza la piel.

-¡Tienes tanta razón! ¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes?-. Me digo, aquí la estúpida no es Britt sino yo, contrario a lo que todos piensan.  
-Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que las dos lo somos?-. Se encoge de hombros.  
-No he podido descifrarlo, eso me ha estado rompiendo la cabeza desde que me di cuenta de que no eras la Quinn que yo conocía, sino la del dos mil-.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué me diste por mi lado cuando tuvimos la plática de que éramos una familia de viajeros en el tiempo?-.  
-A veces una olvida que no somos familia Quinn, sobre todo cuando he convivido contigo desde que tengo memoria, te siento de la familia, sí, nos llevábamos pésimo pero de pronto se pierde esa diferencia de lazos de sangre; luego entonces les expliqué a ti y a Rachel que en realidad no tenemos nada que ver tú y yo y pues…-.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando caíste en cuenta?-.  
-Porque pensé que no importaba, pero este telegrama viene a ponernos a pensar; primero no te digo nada porque creo que es una coincidencia-. Me levanto de la cama.  
-Las coincidencias no existen B-. Ella no me escucha, como casi siempre que tenemos conversaciones serias.  
-No puedo explicar por qué las dos viajamos en el tiempo y mucho menos por qué ahora Charles te está contactando, pero… sí creo que todo esto es una coincidencia- Y dale con las coincidencias, me enfado –Porque yo descubrí ese libro cuando aún eras Quinn Bitchbray-. Me río cuando dice esta composición de palabras, la verdad es que B. es realmente brillante.

Va a decirme algo más cuando escuchamos que tocan a la puerta. Volteamos a verla, esperando ver que alguien se asome, quién diablos nos interrumpió. Es Rachel.

Y al verla casi todo se me olvida y mi cara de consternación se convierte en una completa sonrisa.

-Creí haberte escuchado aquí y pues…-. No termina la oración, entra con las manos atrás, un poco apenada y con la cabeza gacha.

Hacemos el recuento de la noche, de su cuerpo cerca del mío, de todos los eventos del día anterior para terminar pronto.

-¿Interrumpo?-. Pregunta finalmente cuando se da cuenta de que la cara de Britt es de confusión –Pareciera que sí-. Y comienza a retirarse.  
-No, no, pasa, por favor, ya…-. Me limpio la garganta –Ya habíamos terminado-.  
-¿Seguras?-. Voltea a ver a Britt, sabe que la respuesta más honesta la obtendrá de ella.  
-Por supuesto Rachel, eres bienvenida a mi habitación-. Le sonríe y Rachel le sonríe de vuelta, acercándose con mayor soltura hacia nosotras.  
-¿Cómo sigue Sheila?-. Pregunto cuando recuerdo que no la vi a la hora de despertarme.  
-Tynice cuida de ella, su pata aún está dolorida y me ha dicho que ella puede administrarle unos ungüentos para que se ponga sana rápido-.  
-Oh-. Digo y muevo un poco la cabeza; de ahí en más, no sé qué añadir porque el telegrama sigue dándome vueltas en la cabeza.  
-Quinn ¿Estás bien?-.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Le respondo, saliendo instantáneamente de mis pensamientos.  
-Te ves… diferente-.  
-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos mañana y son… ¿Cómo decirlo?-. Volteo a ver a Britt para que me ayude con alguna palabra.  
-¿Interesantes?-. Me dice, esperando que esa sea la palabra.  
-Si pues, de cierto modo…-.  
-¿Y esa persona vendrá a la casa? Si son de la empresa supongo que sí, ¡Qué tonta!-. Se dice, llevándose una mano a la frente, dándose un golpe.  
-Tengo que ir yo, ha dicho que quiere verme en el Cotton Club-.  
-¡Excelente! Querías que te acompañara-. Bueno, sí, pero no mañana, pienso.

Pero se ve tan hermosa esta mañana y tan radiante, que me es imposible decirle que no.

-Ya verás que te encantará-. Contesto emocionada, y Britt solo pasa su mirada de mí a ella como no entendiendo mucho y con una mueca extraña en la boca. Sabe que no es la mejor idea, pero también sabe que a Rachel no le puedo negar muchas cosas.

No es que me hubiera pedido algo en el pasado, pero es evidente que mis defensas están bajas cuando ella está cerca de mí.

-Quizás yo pueda visitar a Santana-. Nos dice.

Santana… la recuerdo, se me hace un nudo en el estómago y vuelvo a atinar de nuevo que es esta lucha de la vieja Quinn con esta Quinn que soy. Creí que ya no pasaría, que su esencia se esfumaría mas pronto que tarde, pero ya veo que no.

Recuerdo también que quería regresar a la casa en la ciudad para buscar otros diarios, leerlos me vendría bien, me sentiría menos a la deriva, conocer lo que siento por los que me rodean, cómo veo el mundo, cómo me veo a mí misma… tantas cosas que me serían de utilidad si tan sólo encontrara esos diarios o si tan solo tuviera las cartas que le daba a Santana, si es que acaso contestaba las suyas.

Quizás si le pregunto acerca de ellas…

-Entonces ¿Iremos?-. Pregunta Rachel entusiasmada.  
-Iremos-. Digo del mismo modo.

Y de pronto a Britt y a mí se nos olvida la plática que estábamos teniendo y empezamos a hablarle de la música, de Mercedes, le explicamos –Pero poco- Quién es Santana y a qué se dedica.

Son tantas cosas las que tengo que hacer mañana que no sé si me pueda alcanzar el tiempo, tal vez deba de irme yo antes, muy temprano, apenas salga el sol, para que haga todo lo que quiero hacer: buscar los diarios, las cartas, lo que sea que me pueda brindar información.

Tal vez si lo encuentro, pueda responderme esto de viajar en el tiempo, sí, no cabe duda de que fue este deseo de ver a Rachel, de conocerla, pero… habrá entre sus páginas algo que me pueda dar una pista de si la otra Quinn ya había viajado antes en el tiempo.

Platicamos un poco más antes de bajar a desayunar, esta rutina de cada mañana de despertar y levantarnos, arreglarnos y bajar al comedor para tener un desayuno sustancioso con todos a la mesa, platicando de una cosa u otra.

Por la tarde estoy tan nerviosa, pues no puedo pensar en ese telegrama que yace en el bolsillo de mi saco, ya está doblado en tantas partes que parece que me lo hubieran enviado hace semanas.

¿Qué quiere Charles Fabray? ¿Para qué contactarme con este telegrama que parece hecho por un loco? Quizás después de todo Charles sí es un loco que se cree el poseedor de un poder que le otorgó un espíritu o demonio para poder vivir por siglos buscando a la mujer que tanto amaba.

¿Qué si sólo es un farsante que quiere verme la cara de tonta y me pide dinero o lo que sea?

Ya no puedo con tantas preguntas, me duele la cabeza, desde que estoy aquí no hay día en el que no pueda hacerme una pregunta respecto a los viajes en el tiempo; me enloquece saber que soy el alma de la otra Quinn, me pone aún más loca sabernos a ambas Quinn Fabrays con distinta personalidad, pero el mismo nombre.

Estoy a punto de frustrarme, de darle la ultima calada al décimo cigarro cuando Rachel se me acerca y se sienta al lado de mí en los silloncitos que hay en el porche.

-Has estado distante ¿Todo bien?-. Suspiro.  
-Es uno de esos días en los que no entiendo nada y no sé quién soy ni qué hago aquí-.  
-No me espantes con lo último que acabas de decir-. Lo dice muy serio, y me doy cuenta de que suena demasiado suicida cuando en realidad el contexto en sí, es otro; niego con la cabeza.  
-No es lo que te imaginas, digo… me gusta esta vida, lo que estoy viviendo me ha llenado de experiencias surreales pero interesantes, puedo decirte que nunca me he sentido tan viva como hasta ahora Rach; y, no me lo tomes de cualquier modo que no sea ser simplemente honesta contigo, nunca me he sentido tan contenta como hasta ahora que te conocí-.

Agacha la mirada y se muerde el labio, puedo ver que se le forma una sonrisa y a mí junto con ella, que me gusta esto de ponerla nerviosa.

-Eres… tienes… yo… bueno, no-. Guarda silencio pero sigue sonriendo –Me pones nerviosa Quinn-.  
-Ese mismo efecto tienes en mí, sólo que hay momentos en los que me siento mucho más capaz de conquistarte que otros-.  
-¿Son más los momentos valientes?-. Me pregunta viéndome a los ojos.  
-No, hasta ayer cada vez que te veía acercarte a mí, como que cruzabas el mismo camino que yo, corría en el sentido contrario-.  
-Así que te escondías de mí-. Asiento y me sonrojo.

Voltea a ver el cielo, hay nubes, pero no demasiadas, eso quiere decir que el sol pasa por ellas, dándole al medio día un tono caluroso.

Los olores se levantan con el agua que evapora, podemos oler el lodo y el pasto, también olemos las florecillas que cercan la casa y también olemos el mar, a él a decir verdad nunca lo dejamos de oler a menos que llueva, pues la lluvia nos trae una variedad de olores igual de exquisitos y mucho más fuertes.

Posamos la mirada en el frente, veo pasar a Jamal, que agacha de nuevo la cabeza y camina más rápido para salir de mi campo de visión. Creo que va hacia las caballerizas que por el momento están solas, me pregunto cuándo traerán a los caballos.

-¿Quieres bajar a la playa?-. Voltea a verme.  
-Bajemos ¿Quieres nadar?-. Pregunto.  
-Creo que no estoy de humor para eso ¿Y tú?-.  
-En realidad creo que desde ese día no estaré nunca de humor para meterme de lleno en sus aguas ¿Te apetece que metamos los pies?-. Se le ilumina la cara.  
-Más que apetecerme-. Es por el calor que se siente, tan sofocante, que meter los pies al agua fría se nos antoja delicioso.

Xxxxxx

Cuando estamos abajo, tenemos la piel sudada, siento que me falta el aire y debo detenerme para tomar aire. Mi condición física es pésima, no recuerdo haberme cansado tanto la primera vez que recorrí ese camino, pero, también de entonces hace como cincuenta cigarros y millones de horas sentada en la terraza o leyendo.

Se sienta en la arena y se quita los zapatos, yo la imito. La arena está dura por la lluvia de ayer, pero se siente algo caliente bajo nuestros pies; no es de esa arena que quema las plantas, así que caminamos a paso normal hacia las olas que bailan de aquí para allá.

Pasamos un tiempo en silencio, volteadas hacia el horizonte, el mar que parece hipnotizarnos pues nos hace darnos cuenta de lo diminutos que somos todos en este mundo tan lleno de inmensidades, y mas con esta visión, que hace que el cielo se junte con el mar. Me hace pensar de nuevo en el columpio y mi imaginación llevándome a nadar en el cielo.

-¿Rach?-. Su brazo está junto al mío, sentimos las olas ir y venir bajo nuestros pies, escuchando la espuma de su agua.  
-Dime-.  
-¿Qué dicen tus padres de que estés lejos de ellos?-. Nunca le había preguntado sobre ellos, ni siquiera sabía si tenía padres.  
-No tengo padres-. Responde agachando la mirada y pateando el agua, mandando gotas hacia el frente, luego enterrando el dedo del pie en la arena.  
-¿Qué pasó con ellos?-.  
-No sé nada de mi padre y mi madre me dejó en un orfanato cuando tenía pocos días de nacida, jamás la he visto y dudo mucho que la llegase a conocer algún día, no sé si está viva siquiera-. Volteo mi mirada hacia ella, su tono de voz es profundo, un poco dolido. No sé si le moleste hablar del tema –¿Qué pasó con los tuyos?-.  
-Murieron en un accidente-.  
-¿Eso sí lo recuerdas?-.  
-No, lo leí en el diario-.  
-Así que las dos somos huérfanas-. Me sonríe porque quiere hacer esta plática que es un tanto sombría, menos seria y llevadera.  
-Cuéntame tu vida-. Wikipedia me había dicho que era huérfana, mas no me había contado por qué.  
-Mi vida es muy aburrida, Quinn-.  
-No para mí que estoy ansiosa de saber quién eres-. Me mira y suspira. Se me queda viendo a los ojos; no puedo decir qué me dice su mirada, pero lo que no puedo negar es el calor que estoy sintiendo en el pecho.  
-¿Por qué quieres saber quién soy?-.  
-¿Cómo no saber acerca de la vida de alguien que te robó el corazón antes de que ambas lo supiéramos incluso?-.  
-Eres muy romántica Quinn-.  
-Sólo contigo-. Le respondo, camino y le pido que me siga con un movimiento de cabeza; así pues, caminamos despacio la una al lado de la otra con la mirada en nuestros propios pies.

La escucho suspirar y le tomo el dedo meñique para disimularnos a lo lejos, bien hubiera querido tomarla de la mano, pero si Finn llegase a vernos… es más fácil escondernos tomadas sólo del meñique.

-Mi madre me dejó en un orfanato católico en Nueva York; y, muy originales las monjas pues le dejaron el nombre de 'Orfanato católico de Nueva York'-. Me río.  
-Muy, muy original, pero continúa, perdón-.  
-Crecí ahí, por supuesto, rodeada de maltratos y pues…-. Trago saliva, sé lo que sigue en esa oración, sólo que ella no va a decírmelo. Se me hiela la sangre y me pregunto si no he sido demasiado imprudente al pedirle que me cuente esto.  
-Rach, esta bien si no quieres contarme-. Me niega con la cabeza.  
-Por extraño que parezca, contártelo a ti se siente distinto-. Vuelvo a tragar saliva.  
-Nos hacían exámenes médicos dos veces cada seis meses a menos que enfermaras, entonces los doctores nos atendían para curarnos, pero, la mayoría moría porque o no había medicinas o los doctores se negaban a la atención-.

Pensaba que lo que había leído entonces de los orfanatos no era tan crudo como lo contaban y que si lo ponían así, era para embellecer sus artículos para las revistas o los periódicos. Ya me doy cuenta de que yo estaba muy equivocada.

-Yo pertenecía al coro, así que cada domingo cantaba en la misa. Era la voz principal y, fue ahí que Finn me vio, descubriendo mi talento-.  
-¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?-.  
-Dieciséis -. Abro los ojos muy grandes.  
-¿Todo ese tiempo estuviste ahí?-. Asiente.  
-A veces ayudaba en la cocina, otra veces a cuidar a los niños que llegaban al orfanato, también horneábamos pan y salíamos a las calles a venderlo; me enseñaron a escribir y a leer, también a cocinar-.  
-Y… mmm, y-. No sé cómo preguntar esto –Y ¿Sufriste muchos, muchos maltratos?-.  
-Pues siempre he sido una mujer que defiende sus ideas y una mujer que sabe el talento que tiene, a veces por soberbia me dejaban sin cena por varios días o durmiendo en el piso; otras veces me azotaban…-. Ok, suficiente.  
-Bien, bien, creo que… que esta plática no es demasiado buena para ti, me pesa el alma saberlo-. Me sonríe.  
-Pero a mí ya no y si me pides que me detenga es por ti, no por mi-. Suena cruel, pero es real ¿También le enseñaron algo de psicología?  
-Tienes razón-. Me encojo de hombros apenada, le doy mi brazo y se toma de él.  
-En fin, Finn Hudson me escucha cantar en una de tantas misas y ofrece ser mi tutor; así pues de cierto modo me adopta, y digo cierto modo porque no lo puedo ver como padre, pero tampoco como amante, y lo demás creo que ya lo imaginas, comenzamos a buscar quien tenga fe en mí como para invertir y hacerme conocida; quiero ser famosa Quinn, es mi sueño-.

Lo dice como una niña y me enternece, por ello vuelvo a sonreír.

-Ah Rachel, que me parta un rayo si no sucede; el mundo entero conocerá el nombre de Rachel Barbra Berry-. Se echa a reír y me toma con fuerza del brazo.  
-Me gusta ese entusiasmo tuyo-.  
-El mismo que tú tienes, si yo hubiera vivido la mitad de lo que tú…-.  
-¿No estarías aquí?-.  
-Pues… con honestidad, creo que no-.  
-Viví muchas cosas… tuve muchas carencias… pero al final dios, si es que existe, escuchó mis plegarias y Finn apareció para sacarme de ahí y ahora tu tío es un ángel que está dispuesto a invertir-.  
-¿Por qué si yo llevo el negocio junto con él, no me ha contado de sus planes contigo?-.  
-Tu tío es inteligente, Quinn-. Sonríe –Y creo que tu inteligencia está bastante nublada-. Suspiro.  
-Ni que lo digas, todo me parece tan extraño ahora, que hasta lo evidente se me hace un misterio, complejo como trabalenguas-.  
-Él sabe muy bien que tus intenciones conmigo no son de amiga ¿Crees que sería bueno mezclar tus negocios con tu placer?-.  
-Pues… pues no, pero lo haces ver como que, fueras mi…-.  
-¿Tu cortesana? ¿Cómo lo era Santana? O es-.  
-Era-. Corrijo –Y ¿Quién te lo dijo?-.  
-¿Se te olvida que los criados sí lo saben todo y he pasado bastante tiempo con ellos?-.  
-Así que fueron ellos los que te informaron de mis amoríos y demás cosas-.

No me dice nada, pero guarda silencio y bien dicen que el que calla otorga. Su silencio sólo me confirma lo que he dicho.

-Como sea, Quinn, es por ello que tu tío no te informa de esto, pues ¿De verdad quisieras meterte en ello?-.  
-No, prefiero meterme en otros lugares-. Se detiene y me mira impresionada, con la boca abierta y sé que he dicho algo que sonó como no quería que sonara.  
-No… no… yo no quería decirlo de ese modo… me refería a algo más… bueno algo menos… quiero decir… que era algo romántico-.  
-Impresióname-. Me contesta, retándome a solucionar lo que he dado a entender.  
-Me refería a tu corazón señorita Berry, no a tus pantalones-.  
-No entiendo esa expresión-. Vuelve a tomarme del brazo y seguimos caminando.  
-No hace falta, pero no intentaba decir lo que entendiste-.

Así pues, caminamos por otra media hora, ella tomada de mi brazo y yo sintiendo sus dedos aferrados fuertemente a mi piel.

Me entero de que ha intentado escribir una canción, pero que no se le ha dado mucho eso de ser una cantautora, así que sólo canta lo que ya existe.

Su escritor favorito es Shakespeare y le confieso que en realidad nunca he entendido su forma de escribir, nunca logró atrapare con un solo libro… y ella se indigna.

-¿Cuál es tu escritor favorito entonces?-.  
-Anne Rice-. Le digo así nada más. Odio esos momentos en los que pierdo la noción de mi tiempo.  
-¿Es contemporánea? Porque no recuerdo haberla escuchado antes-.  
-Oh sí… lo es-.  
-¿Tienes algo de ella?-.  
-No, aquí no-.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en la playa, pero cuando sentimos que nos arde la piel, regresamos a la casa y tomamos una siesta cada una en su habitación.

Xxxx

-Yo conozco esta canción-. Digo entusiasmada. Es otra de esas noches de música en el salón. En los que pasamos el tiempo pasándolo bien porque ¿Qué más se puede hacer aquí si no?  
-¿La escuchaste con ella?-. Me pregunta B.

Evidentemente no, ni siquiera sabía que existía esta versión con una cantante, también de color, como la anterior que mencioné; por el momento nadie recuerda el nombre y yo recuerdo de nuevo a Emilie Autumn que la ha cantado como una diosa en mi tiempo. Gloomy Sunday.

Llega esa parte que me gusta en demasía, que sufre, que siente que se le desgarrara el alma.

Would they be angry if I thought of joining you? My heart and I have decided to end it all.

La canto, no tan bien como esperaría, no soy una cantante, fallo en algunos tonos. Puedo decir que no tengo una voz horrible, de hecho a veces es melodiosa y suave (la mayor parte del tiempo excepto cuando he fumado mucho o me he ido de juerga) y al voltear a ver a Rachel me doy cuenta de que me observa atenta, muy atentamente.

Gloomy Sunday, versión deluxe de Emilie era o es para mí una evocación al dolor, al sufrimiento de perder a alguien. O, en dado caso, de guiñarle un ojo a la muerte.

Pero esta versión, es… más dulce, me parece. Siento menos la pena; quién sabe por qué.

Britt me mira casi del mismo modo que Rachel y mis tíos sonríen pues puedo apostar a que nunca me habían escuchado cantar. ¿Era una amargada? ¿Salía alguna vez de mi habitación? ¿Pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Santana y los burdeles? ¿Tenía algo en la cabeza que pudiera llamar cerebro?

Dudo, o llego a pensar que pude ser lo que en mi tiempo denominamos, hueca. Muy probablemente como era yo en mis primeros meses de porrista.

-¿Por qué conocías la canción?-. Me pregunta Samuel aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Pues… no podría decirte bien a quién se la he escuchado, pero me gusta más que esta versión-.  
Se enciende un cigarrillo y lo pone en la boquilla de marfil que usa para los cigarros sin filtro.

La conversación entre mis tíos y Finn se torna casi privada, excluyéndonos a nosotros como si fuéramos unas chiquillas, como si no supiéramos de lo que hablan.

-Estoy tan contenta y nerviosa de ver a Santana-. Nos informa B a Rachel y a mí.

Las tres echamos un vistazo a los tres que están enfrascados en sus temas; podemos pensar que no nos escucharán, pero no hay que fiarse nunca, pues cualquiera puede tener un oído allá y otro acá y, que se enteren de Santana y lo que está sucediendo no es para nada bueno.

Así pues subimos a mi habitación; está alejada de las de más a excepción de la Rachel y no podría escucharnos nadie más porque la terraza da directamente al acantilado.

Es en definitiva el escenario perfecto para alguien que quiera suicidarse, altura mas rocas filosas igual a muerte segura. Pero, hace bastante que yo dejé los pensamientos suicidas, atrás, muy atrás, en la adolescencia de hecho.

Nos sentamos como siempre en la mesa Rachel a mi lado y Britt frente a mí. El cenicero está limpio, así como está cada vez que regreso a mi habitación después de desayunar, que Tynice aprovecha para hacer la cama y levantar las cosas que pueda dejar en el piso. Limpia el baño y tira las colillas de los cigarros que me fumo en la noche y antes de bajar a desayunar.

Y, con todo lo que ha pasado desde que me levanté, necesito con urgencia diez millones de cigarros. Saco la cigarrera y enciendo tres al mismo tiempo.

A la primera calada me desparramo en mi silla y suelto un 'aaaah' que no esconde para nada el placer que siento de estar fumando.

-Nos contabas de Santana-. Urge Rachel.  
-Bueno, estoy muy contenta de verla, hace una semana que la vi y, no puedo estar más tiempo sin verla, sobre todo porque no la había visto en un par de años, quizás tres!-.  
-O sea que ya la conocías-. Dice ella.  
-Sí, bueno… no precisamente… pero sí… digamos que la conozco de otra vida-.  
-¿Y tú Quinn? ¿De cuándo la conoces?-.  
-Ah yo de esta, no hay duda, en otra vida aún no la conozco-.

Se echa a reír y me contagia su risa, no sé de qué ríe, pero las dos reímos y al cabo de unos segundos las tres estamos riendo si saber exactamente por qué Rachel está tan divertida.

-Me río de ti-. Confieso –Pero no sé de qué te ríes tú-. Sigo riendo y lo que he dicho ha estado pausado, ahogado entre mis carcajadas.  
-Parecen dos locas hablando de vidas pasadas y demás, qué hacen ¿Hablar en código? ¿De cuál manicomio las han sacado? ¿Quién viene del futuro y quién del pasado?-.

Britt y yo nos volteamos a ver con una sonrisa y bastante divertidas porque Raches es increíblemente perspicaz y ha atinado a casi todo sin que se lo crea como real.

-Quinn viene del fututo, en donde las casas tienen puertas que se abren solas y los autos te dicen cómo estacionarte-. Dice Britt.  
-Y Britt lo sabe porque hizo una visita al futuro del que vengo-.

Se vuelve a reír y fuma, aspira fuerte el humo y lo suelta.

-Aah, juro que nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera ese día que nos burlamos de Finn, de nuevo no siento mis mejillas y me duele el estómago, son bárbaras juntas-.

Qué divertido es esto de decir la verdad y que se lo crean a una; claro, no siempre lo es, por ejemplo, muchas veces le dije la verdad a mi madre y no me lo creyó, ahí fue frustrante.

-Britt, lo que yo quiero saber, es qué sucedió aquella noche en la que viste a San-. Me corrijo, no puedo decirle San, ¿Por qué le dije San? Nunca le había dicho así. –Santana-.  
-Bueno, omitiendo las partes incómodas-. Sé que se refiere a que ella y yo teníamos una relación, si es que se le puede llamar así –Cuando subí estaba malhumorada, se le notaba en el semblante, incluso puedo creer que había llorado-.

Suspira y se le pierde la mirada en algún punto que es ninguno en realidad, sino, sus recuerdos pasando como película frente a sus ojos.

-Cuando la vi, supe que era ella, la mujer que yo estaba buscando; es posiblemente una desaventura que sea una cortesana, pero quiero creer que eso no importa si quiero estar con ella-.  
-¿Y ella quiere estar contigo?-. Pregunta Rachel, metida en su plática  
-Quizás aún no, pero lo hará, de eso estoy segura-. Y sonríe positiva. –Bueno, me pregunta cómo me llamo y obvio le contesto, Britt, digo, casi no me salía la voz-.

Apago el cigarro y me enciendo otro; unos segundos me siento celosa, con ganas de salir huyendo de ahí e ir con Santana para hacerle el amor. Pero me quedo sentada y estiro la pierna para rozar con la mía la de Rachel.

-No platicamos en realidad, porque ella no quería hablar, me acerqué a ella y la besé, sin saber bien cómo, los nervios me invadían, me nublaban la mente. Sé que si me besó o si me hizo el amor-. Siento un golpe en el estómago, me siento sofocada y no encuentro explicación –Fue porque era su obligación de cortesana, pero planeo enamorarla-. Dice orgullosamente y levanta el mentón y saca el pecho.  
-Pues yo apoyo la moción, aparte, con una mujer tan encantadora como tú, Santana deberá de caer rendida a tus pies-.  
-Espero-. Suelta mi prima y apaga su cigarro sin encenderse otro.  
-¿Será que la conoceré mañana?-. Voltea a verme como si yo tuviera la respuesta y, de saber más de Santana quizás la tendría, pero, estoy tan perdida como ella y B.  
-Pff pues no sé, eso dependerá de si el performance es de las bailarinas o de los músicos invitados; otra cosa, yo deberé partir antes, por la mañana de hecho, pues necesito buscar unas cosas en casa-. B. me frunce el ceño, sé que no entiende nada.  
-Y… ¿Te veremos en el Cotton Club?-. Me pregunta.  
-Afuera, sí-.

Xxxxx

Acompaño a Rachel a su habitación. La atmósfera ha cambiado, se nota coqueta, puedo oler sus feromonas, me siento terriblemente atraída, carnalmente hablando, quiero tocarla.

Acaricio su brazo y buscamos en el pasillo por alguien que pudiera vernos, pero está tan vacío y reina un gran silencio, que sabemos que estamos a salvo.

-Cantas lindo-. Me dice; recuerdo Gloomy Sunday y me sonrojo.  
-¿Cuándo vas a cantarme? No sabía que lo hacías-. Se acerca a mí y me quita una pelusa de la ropa.  
-Algún día de estos-.  
-¿Qué otro talento tienes?-. La veo mirándome a los labios.  
-Toco el piano-.  
-Excelente, yo también-. Su tono de voz es tan seductor que mis oídos se sienten adormecidos y todos mis sentidos a la vez.  
-Entonces… cuando…-. Me aclaro la garganta –Cuando gustes bajamos al salón. Seguro te encantará, no puedo decirte de dónde ha salido, pero disfrútala cuando la escuches ¿De acuerdo?-.  
-De acuerdo-. Sube la mirada y se posa en mis ojos, la siento acercándose a mí, su aliento en mi boca… y me besa.

¿Se hará costumbre que me bese por las noches? Quizás. Pero yo quiero que me bese a todas horas y que me bese entera.

-Buenas noches-. Me dice con un brillo excepcional en los ojos.  
-Buenas noches-. Contesto yo en un susurro. Cierra la puerta y yo camino a mi habitación.

Rachel Berry me ha robado el alma. Después de todo no se la he vendido al diablo, como pensaba.

Xxxxxx

Tengo la habitación patas para arriba, así como dije que la pondría cuando buscara los otros diarios.

No los encuentro, ni más cartas ni diarios, ni siquiera papeles escritos al azar. Nada que me dé otra pista de qué pasa con esta vida. Me frustro.

Ya me siento acalorada, agitada, sin saber dónde más buscar. Me siento en el suelo y veo el baul, así, mi mirada se pierde en él. Está vacío, también me di a la tarea de sacar lo que había en él.

Y me doy cuenta de que es más profundo de lo que parece, el baul también tiene un compartimento secreto. Me levanto rápidamente y busco.

Esta forrado en un papel, que tiene adornos de flores. Y en una esquina un pedazo levantado me indica que es ahí donde debo jalar. La tapa se levanta y me muestra dos diarios más, el que me encontré es el de en medio.

Uno tiene las pastas verde oscuro, de piel también y la fecha me dice que es el primero. El último tiene las pastas de color negro también, como el que estoy leyendo y es de los meses siguientes, los cercanos a mi caída.

Cierro el baúl con mi llave y le pido a Julien que lo suba al auto y me lleve al Cotton Club.

-Pero que desastre ha dejado usted en su habitación-.  
-Ya lo arreglaré cuando regrese Julien-.

Sueno agitada y con todo derecho, pues he encontrado lo que buscaba.

Cuando llegamos, Britt y Rachel ya están ahí. En cuanto veo a mi morena se me va el aire y trago saliva con dificultad, nunca la había visto tan hermosa y elegante.

-¿Tenían mucho esperando?-. Pregunto.  
-Cinco minutos si acaso-. Me dice B.  
-Entremos entonces-.

Le doy mi brazo a Britt y lo toma, me gusta el rizo que se le hace en el cabello y la banda que trae en la cabeza con una plumita de color blanco. Los labios pintados muy de la época, junto con el vestido de tiras plateadas y los tacones que repiquetean en la acera.

Miro el póster que está cerca de la entrada. Circus Contraption esta noche.

Se me ha olvidado el mundo en cuanto entro y me doy cuenta de la emoción que irradia la mirada de Rachel, es tan nuevo para ella y le agrada verlo. Lo sé.

-Cada vez con nuevas amigas-. Me dice Mercedes.  
-¿Viene con muchas?-. Pregunta curiosa Rach.  
-Ah, sólo tú y su prima, pero es de sorprender, con eso de que siempre ha venido sola-. Y se marcha para traer nuestra orden.

Apenas estoy ambientándome, reconociendo la música cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Quinn Fabray?-. Volteo a verlo… no hay duda, es Charles.


End file.
